Locura Dimensional
by Josuhe E
Summary: Porque siempre hay algo mas haya de lo que esta en frente de nosotros
1. Chapter 1

Es el año 3020 y la tecnología y el modo de vivir el cambio de la vida para la humanidad a partir del año 2030 cuando se trata de las ruinas de una civilización hasta el momento en que se desconoce la tecnología que solo se puede ver en las películas de ficción o en las locas imaginaciones de los escritores

Lo primero que se puede notificar es que no se puede tener en cuenta las estructuras a pesar de llevar a cabo muchos años se han mantenido firmes y no se han planteado una pisca de estar debilitados, sino también se ha añadido a la materia. más flexible y con mayor resistencia que este

Ahora comenzamos los verdaderos retos para los arqueólogos o incluso la caza tesoros que se aventuraban solos para morir, solo perder alguna extremidad o estar en el borde de la muerte misma, pues el lenguaje era una mezcla de varias culturas y mar numérica maya, jeroglíficos como los egipcios y hebrea Claro que habian en solitario con Estas semejanzas

Pasaron 3 años y la cooperación total de todos los países para comprender y saber la función de las defensas que tenían las ruinas de los que se puede decir que no se puede que no haya una civilización antigua era más avanzada que la actual y por muchos años en la civilización humana en esa época

¿Y si se trata de replicar o poder llegar a utilizar la tecnología que estaba allí, llevar a la práctica más antigua de la humanidad, la guerra?

Las naciones se dividieron en muchas fracciones concretamente después de que se descubrió que no solo en lo más profundo de la selva amazónica del ecuador se guardan los vestigios de esta civilización que hasta la fecha sigue sin poderse descubrir su nombre como tal pero se dio el mismo nombre de primigenios que ya eran más viejos que cualquier otra civilización que se haya encontrado

Esta es la guerra mayor que sufrió la humanidad y que esta vez que el orillo no solo a la extinción sino a la destrucción de la Tierra misma

Al final en un intento desesperado y el sacrificio de un grupo de personas se detuvo esta guerra y dentro de ella se quedó como un recuerdo palpable de que se paso a ser un gran agujero en un punto del océano antártico cerca del Polo Sur

Ese día se comprobó que el único destructor el ser humano es el mismo ser humano y la tecnología que teníamos por los Primigenios si bien era grandiosa no se debe llevar a la luz y se implementa un regulador en su uso hasta que el ser humano Esté listo para seguir avanzando y no abusar de la misma

En el año de 2145 se fundó la Organización REAT (Reguladora Estricta Armamentística y Tecnología) a partir de ahí se muestran las cosas más claras que sigue habiendo conflictos y disputas, pero eso es el ser humano y ser el de Caos que-

?: Veo que estas muy entretenido en tu lectura como para venir a ayudarnos

?: Eh jejeje si bueno lo que pasa es que es una buena lectura y yo

?: No escuchaste cuando el Profesor Luxo nos llamó verdad Giuseppe

Giuseppe: si lo lamento Marek

Marek: bueno que se puede hacer así eres tú por lo menos dime el nombre del libro y espero que sea uno bueno

Giuseppe: es Lecciones del Pasado

Marek: oh, es donde remarcan los mayores errores de la humanidad y el **asentamiento en Giuseppe ** no en para menos siempre vemos más malo que lo bueno

Giuseppe: si pero lo que el ser humano resulta más fácil hacer clic en el mal y eso está comprobado en la misma historia humana

Marek: bueno señor positivismo vamos, no podemos hacer esperar más al Profesor

Giuseppe: ya **you** voy **asienta el libro en el velador y se levanta de la silla** hoy que vamos a ver más rocas extrañas **se encamina al ropero**

Marek: no lo sé y como dijo.

Giuseppe: **colocándose una chaqueta ****larga de estilo gótico** si son raras que crees lo que nos dicen o más bien anuncian

Marek: no lo sé, pero puede ser que el Profesor lo separe, no le faltaba mucho, solo termine de traducir las pocas rocas que ayer nos encontramos.

Giuseppe: si vamos

Así también ellos fueron hasta la Oficina / Laboratorio del Profesor. trataban de darles sentido a lo que se ven y claro que se tratan con sumo cuidado y respeto a las piezas históricas

¿Cómo se puede utilizar? En esta extraña situación. Este es un corto de dinero y el trabajo de una empresa. El ensamblaje de los modelos. en un momento de necesidad, porque lo era, un viejo conocido de su familia le dijo sobre que necesitaban personas que están con el permiso de portar y que tienen el entrenamiento debido

En esos momentos se agradece la broma de mis primos que me llevo a hacer el servicio militar en mi país, lo que para mis padres no fue para nada graciosa y ellos me la pagaron después mucho después, pues como dice la venganza se le sirve en el plato frio jejejejeje

Regresando a Lo importante como cumplió con los requisitos No fue tan difícil Me dio el trabajo y después me llegó a ser Me asignó un acompañante al Profesor Luxo ya su grupo de los contactos entre ellos con el cual me gusta de mejor manera con Marek

Hoy, el profesor puede recordar la incógnita que hace unos días.

Marek golpea la puerta que da al despacho del profesor esperamos que nos confirmen el poder pasar

?: Pasen no se quedaron en el otro lado todo lo que queda en el día **mira como Giuseppe y Marek entrada**

Marek: gracias Profesor y díganos ya ha podido determinar de forma más sencilla las últimas partes de la roca

Profesor Luxo: si de hecho me has dado cuenta de lo que fue la noche de ayer y la mañana de este día

Giuseppe: mañana pero si son las 9:30 todavía

Marek: Giuseppe son las 15:45 **nota como Giuseppe se sobresalta causando un suspiro que** te pasa por centrarte más en la lectura en exceso

Giuseppe: pero ya te dije que era muy bueno ese libro, no es mi culpa que me deje de llevar a cabo así

Marek: si si es tu culpa debes de controlar esa mala manía que tienes

Profesor Luxo: jojojo ya déjalo lo importante es que están aquí y bien como ya se nos dice que se desvíen de tema por la fascinación por la lectura del joven Giuseppe, pese a me me toedioso la traducción de la pena y que confirme las sospechas que teníamos

Giuseppe / Marek: que / genial

Profesor Luxo: si, lo que está en esta habitación es un portal dimensional y también se encuentra en los otros asentamientos de esta civilización

Giuseppe: oh genial, lo que la humanidad necesitaba más problemas

Marek: no puede evitar estar de acuerdo con Giuseppe, Profesor sabe lo que puede acarrear este descubrimiento

Profesor Luxo: la tranquilidad de los niños que se encuentra en este descubrimiento.

Marek / Giuseppe: si señor

Profesor Luxo: por el momento lo mejor es que nos pongamos en marcha hacia el cuarto en donde se encuentra esta puerta dimensional

Tomando los equipos necesarios y notas del nuevo hallazgo parten en donde se supone que esta puerta tridimensional

Giuseppe: vaya, sí que estuvo escondido en esta habitación, no creo que lo que se puede hacer para escuchar las instrucciones que había en las piedras

Profesor Luxo: tienes una razón Giuseppe y si en el remoto caso llegaste a tener una idea en donde buscar las trampas nos hubiesen comido vivos

Marek: sin dudas eso nos quiere decir que los Primigenios no se dejen tener que tener acceso al objeto que buscamos

Profesor: creo más que ellos también deben manejar ese objeto

Giuseppe: bueno profesor nos hace los honores y el paso, aunque no hay más trampas, no creo que yo y el resto del equipo soportemos un susto mas

Profesor Luxo: jojoto no se preocupe niños de acuerdo con los escritos de aquí en adelante y no se puede colocar las trampas adicionales se puso muy riesgoso ya se pudo alterar de alguna manera el portal, provocando que se desestabilice

Marek: ok, eso ya nos dice por qué tantas trampas continúas

El silencio reino después de esas palabras los primigenios tener una cosa que más remarcaba en su forma de ser era que fueron muy meticulosos con lo que se puede salir de control o que se pueda usar de mala manera

La prueba de remarcar este rasgo ya es la parte de ellos.

Al entrar en la habitación siga al profesor en la siguiente nota notará que en el fondo de la misma se verá una construcción en la forma de un anillo y que se enfrente se encuentre en una escalera un puente que conecte, a los lados del anillo. Completa la función de abrazaderas para mantener suspendido el anillo

Profesor Luxo: oh conque esta es la forma que le dieron, es muy interesante

Marek: y por lo que se ve Profesor está hecho con los mismos minerales que el resto de las construcciones

Giuseppe: no lo creo Marek mira bien

Marek: **Mira las ESTRUCTURAS Y saca Una maquina Pequeña y Se Pone un · analizar la Construcción** tienes razon SEGÚN Los Datos Que recogió this Máquina es metal normal del usamos Que Toda La Vida

Profesor Luxo: no me sorprende todo lo que he encontrado.

Giuseppe: teniendo en cuenta el armamento que usamos con cualquiera de ellos podrían destruirlo sin problema alguno si se presenta alguna falla

Profesor Luxo: una buena medida de seguridad si lo demás falla, bueno veamos que podemos ver en esta habitación y por favor tengan cuidado de tocar algo que no sabemos que podríamos activar

Marek: eso creo que va más para ti Giuseppe **riéndose**

Giuseppe: nunca olvidaras ese pequeño error verdad

Marek: JAMÁS

Todos menos Giuseppe: jajajajajajaja

Después de terminar de leer de nuevo, Giuseppe se puso a investigar el cuarto y se trató de medir la magnitud de la estructura de la misma.

Giuseppe: sigo sin poder creer lo que esta civilización ha llegado a construir, con el paso de su existencia

Marek: profesor, que se convirtió en una civilización

Profesor Luxo: un misterio mi muchacho es por el momento, un misterio que no se puede desvelar. Concentrémonos en el misterio de este cuarto primero

Marek: profesor que no estaba en esos escritos mar una realidad

Profesor Luxo: puede ser

Giuseppe: dimensiones, mmm una teoría muy interesante

Profesor Luxo: si, porque nos conformamos en solo creemos que nosotros somos los únicos que existen en este mundo, que las decisiones que nosotros tomamos no podemos a tener resultados diferentes y por ende ser una realidad en otro plano

Giuseppe: mmm una idea muy interesante y un poco aterrador también

Marek: y eso porque lo dices

Giuseppe: piénsalo, que quiere decir que en un universo paralelo los nazis gobiernan el mundo, y que ganaron la Segunda Guerra

Marek: mierda, es verdad, eso quiere decir, también, los resultados de las guerras.

Profesor Luxo: es por ello que no creo que la humanidad estética lista para ese tipo de cosas, eso agregue que hay cosas que mejor se queden como simples y meras teorías, se revise con cuidado esta maquinaria

Con esos pensamientos se han tenido en cuenta las estructuras de la máquina, cuyo funcionamiento no es algo que alentase personalmente a los involucrados, con el historial de la humanidad ostenta.

Sin embargo, no tengo un sonido muy extraño, sino también la atención de los presentes, todos estamos nerviosos en sus peores miedos se hicieron realidad de la peor forma.

Giuseppe: mierda cómo es posible que esa máquina se haya activado

Profesor Luxo: puede ser que la puerta no se haya abierto.

Marek: pues entonces solo debemos des-

Un gran rugido fue lo que llamaron la atención, cuyo origen se originó en la puerta dimensional y en la cual se puede crear una mejor manera de trabajar con las cabezas, siete para ser más precisos, las que parecían centrarse en una simple persona, la cual cualificaría una especie de Armadura de color escarlata con alas grande.

Giuseppe: sea lo que sea que lo mejor de las espinas

Marek se acerca al panel de control o por lo menos a lo que hablamos serlo

¿Qué es lo correcto? ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Cómo funciona?

Giuseppe: ¡Marek!

Marek: ya está bien, lo que sucede es que la mejor manera que estamos observando esta producción sobre el portal.

Profesor Luxo: viendo bien a la mejor, no me sorprende que se realice ese tipo de reacciones

Giuseppe: Profesor Luxo, tiene alguna idea de cómo remediar esta sobrecarga

Profesor Luxo: tenga en cuenta lo que es la sobrecarga, me atrevo a conjeturar que esto pasa por el extraño desprendimiento de energía, si esto es así, mejor, así como activará el sistema de cuarentena que posee el portal

El problema con ese plan era que los controles que permitían la cuarentena de manera digital están completamente inutilizados, por la misma sobrecarga de energía

Giuseppe: mar de Maldita, los controles no **una explosión, cuyo origen se encuentra en el panel hace que Giuseppe se aparte de los** demonios, tendremos que activarlo de manera manual

Marek: que estas mujeres, no hay manera de que uno de nosotros

Giuseppe: no necesariamente, según lo que alcance una lectura en el panel de control hay un margen de tiempo, para el escape del lugar

Profesor Luxo: parece que no hay otra opción

Marek: entonces ¿Quién será el encargado de iniciar la secuencia de cuarentena?

Giuseppe: yo lo hare

Marek: ¡Que! Estas demente

Giuseppe: no, solo cumplo con la labor que se me asigna, recuerda cual es el objetivo **Marek intento replicar** Marek, ve con el profesor no tenemos tiempo, entre más tiempo perdamos, menos posibilidades de éxito tendremos

Marek: está bien, pero más te vale regresar

Giuseppe: siempre

Con esta confirmación de la parte de Giuseppe, Marek y el Profesor. El trabajo se ha centrado en la entrada de la habitación. Temblores que se estaban dando en la habitación.

Marek tenía un mal presentimiento, tenía un nudo en la garganta, las últimas palabras que había tenido con Giuseppe.

Una vez que las dos personas salieron de la habitación y tenían una distancia prudente de la entrada, la puerta de contenido llamada el destino de todos

Marek: que diablo

Profesor Luxo: la puerta, se ha cerrado más rápido de lo que creímos

Marek se fue acercando a la puerta de contención, se negó y dejó de ser su amigo atrás

Giuseppe: Marek, escúchame atentamente

Esas son las palabras de Giuseppe, comunicándose atreves de la radio que ellos tenían

Marek: Giuseppe, no te preocupes cerca de la entrada hay un panel de seguro que puede reiniciar el contenido para que puedas salir de la habitación

Giuseppe: no hay Marek no existe tal cuenta

Marek; ¿Qué **diablos** es?

Giuseppe: no, no es ningún acto de heroísmo, simplemente no puedo dejar que se queden atrapados ni tú o el Profesor

Giuseppe también estaba tratando de permanecer tranquilo, controlar las lágrimas, recordar su entrenamiento, pero no importarle cuanto, era doloroso separar de un gran amigo, un hermano de experiencias

Giuseppe: lo que voy a hacer ahora, es colapsar el portal, esto hará que se destruya junto con todo de esta habitación

Marek: yo niego, no puedo ser que esa sea la única solución

Giuseppe: puede que no, pero es la que yo eh escogido

Marek: eres un imbécil

Giuseppe: lo sé, un último favor

Marek: **suspira** dime

Giuseppe: diles que me disculpen mis hermanos y hermana

Marek: lo liebre

Giuseppe después de eso no volvió a hablar, simplemente camino directo portal, se distinguió una de las cabezas de esa extraña criatura lo que miraba intensamente, sin dudarlo, sin embargo, sin más.

Giuseppe: fue una buena vida

Lo siguiente que se escuchó por todo el lugar de la excavación fue el estruendo de la explosión que alerto a todos los que se encuentran en su interior, quienes no dudaron en salir de la misma para evitar pérdidas humanas

Jefe de la excavación: Profesor Luxo, Marek ¿Qué fue ese ruido? Y ¿En dónde se encuentra Giuseppe?

Marek se negó a hablar y el Profesor Luxo simplemente mostro un semblante de agobio

Profesor Luxo: hay una familia con la que debemos comunicarnos

No se necesitó decir mucho más para que todos los que se encontraban en el lugar.

En alguna parte de la parte más profunda de la Grita Dimensional

?: fufufu pero miren lo que me he encontrado


	2. Chapter 2

Era otro día normal en la ciudad de Kuoh o tan normal para Issei, aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de haber sido reencarnado como un demonio, ni al haber muerto por un ángel caído, aún recuerda el justifico que le dio ella _"eres una amenaza por tu Sacred Gear, si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa a Dios"_, después de ello todo ha sido una montaña rusa de emociones, sin contar el hecho que no fue hasta unas semanas que peleo por la mano de su ama Rias Gremory.

Issei: ¿Qué locuras más tendré que pasar?

?: Cuidado con lo que dices compañero

Issei: he, a que te refieres Ddraig **no obtuvo ninguna respuesta **

En alguna parte de la grita dimensional se puede ver dos personas, un hombre y una mujer

?: bien, con todos esos retoques las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes **mira el cuerpo del hombre inconsciente **jeje sigo sin creer que hayas sobrevivido, fufufu que camino tomaras **mueve la mano izquierda formando una rasgadura dimensional **cuídate **empuja el cuerpo.**

En el Club de lo Oculto

Issei: Buocho, sucede algo la veo algo preocupada, es porque el hecho de haber interrumpido en su compromiso

Rias: ¡NO! **El grito de Rias sobresalto a Issei y llamo la atención de los demás ocupantes de la habitación **

Issei: entonces presidenta, ¿Qué es lo que le molesta?

Rias: son solo cosas que me tengo que encargar como heredera de la casa Gremory

Issei: entiendo presidenta, si no es más me retiro a cumplir con el contrato que tengo a cargo **se retira **

Rias no quería ocultarle a Issei sobre lo que ella sentía en su interior miedo, tristeza y culpa, siendo esta última de las más fuertes, la culpa de no haber vigilado de mejor manera su territorio y así de alguna manera evitar su muerte, culpa al ser egoísta al revivirlo y atarlo al mundo sobrenatural como demonio, culpa por que sus problemas casi le vuelven a costar su nueva vida, culpa por ver que su peón tuvo que sacrificar una parte de su cuerpo para rescatarla de una vida que solo prometía dolor y tristeza

Akeno: Rias **la mencionada regresa a ver a su Reina **deja de torturarte con esos pensamientos **suspira pesadamente **solo te lastimas

Rias: lo sé, Akeno pero no puedo sacarme de la mente que Issei estaría mejor sin haberme conocido, que Raynare no lo hubiese asesinado, que si hubiese detenido a Raynare, Issei sería feliz

Kiba: Presidenta no creo que esos sean los pensamientos de Issei

Rias: ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

Kiba: porque él siempre dice lo que piensa, por eso lo se

Esas palabras tranquilizaron a Rias en gran medida, pero aún faltaba resolver un misterio que la mantiene un poco intranquila

Mientras en las calles de la ciudad de Kuoh, el nuevo Sekiryuutei se encontraba medio intranquilo, sobre todo por la actitud que tenía su ama

Ddraig: compañero, ¡despierta!

Issei: ¡he! ¿Que? ¿Como? ¿Cuando?

Ddraig: compañero estas muy distraído, diría que estas más distraído de lo normal

Issei: **suspira **es que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza, que pronto las cosas se pondrán más complicadas de lo que ya son ahora **se rasca la cabeza **y eso me tiene frustrado

Ddraig: **suspira **compañero tranquilízate, el pensar cosas que no puedes manejar no te llevara a ningún lado, lo mejor es enfocarte lo que tienes ahora.

Issei: gracias Ddraig estos pens- **una luz llama la atención **pero que rayos es eso, espera algo esta cayendo por haya

Ddraig: y que harás compañero, le avisaras a tu ama

Issei: no, la Presidenta tiene muchas cosa que hacer y prensar **esto último lo dice con pesadez **además que no puede ser tan grave

Issei decide girar el manubrio de su bicicleta y dirigirse hacia donde había caído ese objeto extraño, Ddraig no estaba del todo seguro, el ser imprudente nunca llevaba a algo bueno, él mismo era un ejemplo de ello si hubiese prestado más atención a lo que le rodeaba cuando peleaba con el blanco no hubiese terminado encerrado, no quería que su nuevo portador también cometiera los mismos errores con él o peor aún los errores de sus anteriores poseedores.

Mientras meditaba sobre las decisiones que Issei tomaba, este seguía el nuevo camino que se ha trazado, se movía por la curiosidad o eso es lo que quería creer, el mismo sabía que lo estaba haciendo más para distraerse de alguna manera, aunque esto podría terminar muy mal, para él.

Al llegar lo que encontró no era lo que esperaba, pero tampoco creía lo que veía

Issei: que rayos, como es posible que

Ddraig: compañero, tranquilo, mantén la mente serena, si te dejas abrumar por las sensaciones de incertidumbre, cometerás muchos errores y eso tiene resultaos fatales

Issei: **comenzó a respirar pausadamente hasta tranquilizarse **gracias Ddraig, pero como rayos pudo sobrevivir a esa caída y velocidad que iba, yo mismo lo confundí con un cometa

Ddraig: no te sabría decir compañero, la verdad es que a pesar que el cuerpo de los yokais es más resistente que el de los humanos, no creo que puedan sobrevivir a lo que este sujeto a pasado.

Issei: mejor lo llevo con la presidenta ella sabrá que hacer, y si solo está perdido puede que ella sepa a quien llamar para que regrese a donde debe estar

Ddraig: buen plan, pero en vez de llevarlo, llama a los demás demonios para que te recojan, puede llegar a ser muy extraño que lo lleves contigo en la bicicleta

Issei: cierto

Sin perder más tiempo Issei llamo a Kiba para que lo ayude con el hechizo de tele trasportación y explicar lo que había encontrado.

Club de lo Oculto

Rias: entonces eso es lo que sucedió

Issei: si presidenta

Akeno: bueno eso estuvo bien pensado Issei

Rias: si, así mantenemos lo sobrenatural oculto de miradas indiscretas

Koneko: la pregunta ahora ¿Quién es él?

Todos en la habitación regresaron a ver a Issei, pero este simplemente se encogió de hombros, nunca lo había visto en su vida

Issei: lo siento presidenta, pero nunca lo había visto por Kuoh, esta es la primera vez que veo un yokai

Rias: no te preocupes Issei, pero tenía la esperanza de que tal vez lo hayas visto antes, solo que encubierto

Akeno: pero que hace un yokai tan lejos de Tokio

Esto era muy intrigante y preocupaba mucho a los jóvenes demonios, ahora no solo tenía que estar al pendiente de los ángeles caídos sino que también los yokai

?: **gruñidos **que clase de camión me pasó encima

Kiba: ¡he!

Rias: veo que ya has despertado estimado yokai

?: mande **regresa a ver a los miembros del Club de lo Oculto** porque me dices como los monstruos del folclor japonés

Esto extraño mucho a Rias y a Akeno, no parecía que el extraño los estaba engañando o siquiera intentándolo al momento de contestarles

?: ahora me pregunto cómo rayos llegue a esta habitación lo último que recuer- **las imágenes de repente le llegan a la cabeza de manera rápida y consecutivas, provocándole un dolor de cabeza **diablos Marek, Profesor Luxo ellos están bien

Issei: disculpa pero ¿Quiénes son ellos? Solo te encontré a ti cuando caíste del cielo

La respuesta de Issei provoco que el silencio se asentada de manera larga y incomoda

?: ¿Qué quieres decir con caer del cielo? ¿Dónde diablos estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? Se supone que me estalle en pedazos junto al portal

Rias: tranquilo primero respira **ve como el extraño se comenzó a tranquilizar y respirar más calmadamente **bien, ahora si no te molesta quisiéramos saber tu nombre

?: Giuseppe

Rias: bueno Giuseppe, estas en la Ciudad de Kuoh en Japón, en la Academia de Kuoh, estos son Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Aisa y Issei y sobre lo de caer del cielo, eso es lo que vio mi siervo Issei, además te llame yokai porque eso es lo que eres

Giuseppe: jajaja ok te creeré hasta lo de la ciudad y lo de Japón pero eso de que soy un yokai eso si es descabellado

Rias: así y ¿Por qué?

Giuseppe: fácil, porque soy humano **una cola comienza a moverse de un lado al otro desde detrás de Giuseppe **¿Qué?

Issei: ya veras, yo era un humano hasta que me reencarnaron en un demonio y como ex humano sé que nosotros no tenemos cola

Giuseppe: no tengo cola

Issei: si la tienes, mira detrás de ti

Giuseppe se tensó ante la última frase de Issei, había leído muchos libros y una que otra historia de fantasía antes para saber que esa frase cuando era dicha solo traía consigo muchos problemas, pero de todos modos hizo caso a lo que se le dijo y muy lentamente comenzó a girar su cabeza hasta notar una cola que esta tiesa mostrando los sentimientos de su dueño

Giuseppe: jajaja **se vuelve a acostar en el sofá **mi cerebro sí que sabe cómo distraerme del dolor, sí, yo he de seguir debajo de muchas rocas muriéndome lentamente jajaja si eso explica todo esto

Los miembros del club solo miraban a Giuseppe sin saber que creer o que pesar, incluyendo a cierto Dragón Gales que tenía una curiosidad, así que decidió hacerse presente manifestando la Boosted Gear

Ddraig: chico no se quien seas, pero antes mencionaste un portal

Los demonios en el salón se sorprendieron de escuchar al Dragón Emperador, pero sobre todo lo que dijo este

Giuseppe: si lo hice

Ddraig: no sé si eres lento o todavía estas en shock, pero eso no te dice algo

Rias: disculpen pero que quieren decir

Giuseppe: lo que la voz esta insinuando es que yo de alguna manera entre en el portal que he mencionado

Issei: eso si es una locura

Ddraig: lo dice el chico que murió y fue reencarnado en un demonio, además de poseer un dragón que le brinda poder

Issei: bueno si lo pones así, pero para que los yokai necesitarían un portal para desplazarse, creí que con los hechizos de tele transportación valía, no

Rias: y así es

Giuseppe: creo que no lo han captado todavía verdad, no soy un yokai, era un humano, mencione un portal pero este no era para desplazarse entre los continentes, era más dimensional, yo soy de otra dimensión

Rias: ¡Que! Eso es

Giuseppe: absurdo, eres un demonio por lo que estoy escuchando y ellos tus sirvientes, disculpa pero eso también se oye descabellado

Ddraig: aunque no se tiene constancia del viaje dimensional, les recuerdo que existe la Grieta Dimensional

Giuseppe: puede que ese lugar sirva como un punto central entre dimensiones

Ddraig: ya hay un problema con tu teoría

Giuseppe: si cual

Ddraig: que nada más los Dioses Dragones puedes estar en ese lugar sin desintegrarse

Giuseppe: mierda

Issei: Ddraig, pero si lo que mencionan ambos es cierto, eso no concordaría con el hecho que el callo del cielo

Ddraig: bueno, posiblemente, aunque no explica como sobrevivió en la Grieta Dimensional

Giuseppe: genial, simplemente genial

Kiba: entonces en donde será el lugar en donde te quedaras

Giuseppe: la verdad, no tengo idea

Esto era muy complejo y complicado de entender para todos, el tema de otras dimensiones aun para ellos que eran seres sobrenaturales, era un poco difícil de aceptar

Issei: y si se queda en mi casa o en la de Kiba

Todos regresaron a ver a Issei

Giuseppe: no quiero sonar presuntuoso o despreciar esta idea, pero ¿Por qué?

Issei: bueno pareces un yokai y el que te pasees como si nada puede generar malos entendidos o incluso si algo te pasa, pueden llegar a usarte como una excusa para iniciar un enfrentamiento entre los demonios y yokai

Akeno: en eso tiene razón, ellos no saben que eres de otra dimensión

Rias: mucho peor que originalmente eras humano **de repente abre los ojos **debemos cubrir eso también

Kiba: ¿Qué Presidenta?

Rias: el hecho de que eras humano, muchos también pueden argumentar que los yokai están experimentando con los humanos lo que pone en riesgo

Giuseppe: el secreto de lo sobrenatural, genial siempre dije que me existencia podía ser la fuente de muchos conflictos, entonces con quien me quedare

Rias: lo mejor sería que te quedes con Kiba por lo pronto, y también deberíamos ver la forma en que te cubras la cola

Giuseppe tuvo una idea, que si la decía en voz alta sonaría estúpido, pero era un principio básico para ocultar lago, movió su cola y se la ato a la cintura

Giuseppe: que tal

Akeno: podría funcionar, entonces Rias el chico se quedara con Kiba

Giuseppe: momento como que chico que tengo 29 años

Rias: ¿29?, no quiero saber Kiba no te molesta

Kiba: no presidenta

Rias: entonces así será

Giuseppe: gracias Kiba **regresa a ver a Rias **no evadas mi contestación anterior

Risa: bueno entonces Issei, Asia vamos a casa **comienza a retirarse**

Giuseppe: espera mocosa no me ignores

Issei: espere presidenta **regresa a ver a Giuseppe **nos vemos

Asia simplemente se inclina en señal de disculpa y se va detrás de Issei y Rias

Giuseppe: estúpida mocosa

Akeno: ara ara parece que no quiere tener un dolor de cabeza más grande y por eso te ha ignorado

Kiba: jejeje , bueno vamos a para que conozcas en donde vivirás

Giuseppe: **suspira **si vamos **regresa a ver a Akeno **nos vemos Akeno

Kiba: cuídate Akeno

Akeno se despide con la mano mirando como los dos jóvenes se marchan de la habitación


	3. Chapter 3

Las cosas nunca son sencillas, siempre existen cosas externas que complican tu estados de ánimo y de las personas que te rodean, bueno esta era la situación en la que están pasando los miembros del Club del Ocultismo.

Todo por dos personas principalmente Rias Gremory heredera de la casa demoniaca de los Gremory y una de las personas que está a cargo del territorio de Kuoh tenía el peor humor que se podría adquirir y del otro lado se encontraba el supuesto humano y ahora yokai mono, desconocido para los demonios, con un claro entrenamiento militar y en el uso de armas de fuego.

El motivo de este enfrentamiento, una partida de ajedrez, si uno escuchara el motivo por el cual dos personas se quieren sacar los ojos, es por una partida de ajedrez, dirían que son estupidez o que están comportando como unos niños y todo mundo estaría de acuerdo con esas personas, pero el problema es que ellos son humanos normales no seres sobrenaturales que tienen habilidades especiales

Issei: vamos presidenta, no es para tanto

Lo único que Issei recibe es una mirada de muerte que hace que este prefiera no volver a abrir la boca

Akeno: ara ara, no esperaba que seas bueno en este tipo de juegos Giuseppe

Giuseppe: que me guste por lo general arreglar las cosas a golpes no significa que no sepa pensar Akeno

Kiba simplemente se empieza a reír, por la manera en infantil en la cual se comportaba su ama y Giuseppe

Asia: he Giuseppe-san una pregunta

Giuseppe: y si Asia ¿Qué sucede?

Asia: sabe ya ¿Qué es lo que puede hacer?

Esto trajo la atención de todos y puso a pensar a Giuseppe ya que era cierto, si antes como humano tenía una fuerza que construyo a base de entrenamiento, ahora cuan fuerte era con su nuevo cuerpo, la estructura yokai le debió dar mejoras ¿no?

Giuseppe: la verdad Asia no lo sé, aun no se cuan diferente es este nuevo cuerpo a mi anterior estructura humana, además que apenas controlo la cola que poseo

Kiba: eso es cierto, tuvimos mucha suerte en la venida a la academia que las personas no lo notaran

Koneko: baka **sigue comiendo los dulces que tiene**

Giuseppe: disculpa por nacer siendo humano

Issei: porque mejor no entrenamos juntos, así vez cuáles son tus nuevos límites y bueno en mi caso, me enseñaría a enfrentarme a un yokai

Kiba: mejorar tu forma de pelea no es mala idea

Rias: si, podrían usar la parte de atrás del edificio del club pero antes tengo que hablarlo con Sona

Issei: con Kaicho

Rias: si, además que también tendremos que contarle sobre Giuseppe, para que ella no vaya a atacarlo

Giuseppe: ¿Sona? ¿Quién es ella?

Rias: ella es mi amiga y al igual que mí, es un demonio y es heredera de la casa demoniaca Sitri, ella es la presidenta de la Academia Kuoh

Giuseppe: ok, estoy entendiendo. Imagino que ella al igual que tú tiene un sequito

Rias: así es, ella también es la encargada de este territorio

Giuseppe: mmm, eso quiere decir que ustedes en lo que es lo sobrenatural están a cargo

Rias: si

Giuseppe: bien, mientras entonces tú informas a esa tal Sona, porque no vamos a ver lo que puedo hacer con este cuerpo Issei, Kiba

Akeno: sería bueno, porque no va también Koneko, ya que ella es una torre

Giuseppe se queda mirando a Akeno con cara de no entender nada

Rias: **nota la cara que ponía Giuseppe **sabía que olvidaba algo, veras Giuseppe el método en el que nos basamos para reencarnar es en las piezas de ajedrez, los que poseen la pieza de caballero tiene una gran velocidad, los que poseen la pieza de torre adquieren una gran fuerza, el alfil en cambio son paro los que tiene mayor afinidad a la magia, los que obtiene la pieza de la reina en cambio obtienen todos los rasgos anteriormente explicados y al final está la pieza del Rey

Giuseppe: ha **comprendiendo el orden jerárquico con el que se manejan los demonios **entonces ustedes son

Kiba: Caballero **sereno**

Akeno: Reina **sonriendo**

Koneko: Torre **inexpresiva **

Asia: Alfil **sonríe dulcemente**

Issei: Peón **desanimado**

Rias: Rey **orgullosa**

Giuseppe: bueno eso no lo vi venir, bueno si ella tiene esa clase de fuerza me podría ayudar a saber cuánto puedo soportar, solo espero que no exagere

Issei: no contaría con ello, ella exagerara

Koneko: que dijo Issei-sempai **habla de manera más fría**

Issei: **nervioso **no he dicho nada Koneko

Giuseppe: vamos, mejor dirijámonos a donde menciono Rias y entrenemos jejeje

Nadie mas dijo nada y se procedieron a dirigir a la parte trasera del edificio antiguo, esperando ver ¿Cuánto podían mejorar? o ¿Qué es lo que podían hacer?

Tal y como le había insinuado Issei a Giuseppe no hubo piedad de parte de Koneko, aunque también sirvió para ver de cómo estaba estructurado su nuevo cuerpo, lo que aprendió entonces es que los árboles y rocas no le hacen un daño, imaginativamente agrego a la lista balas, autos y tal vez armamento semipesado, ya lo otro no lo creía mucho y tampoco estaba de humor para probar, lo que también descubrió lo deña es, una variedad de nuevas cosa como: hechizos de diferentes hechizos, las armas cortantes ya sean normales o que estén estructuradas para dañar lo sobrenatural, que por lo que escucho de parte de Kiba es que hay un montón y obviamente los seres que tiene una fuerza mucho mayor a la de él, en esa categoría podría poner a Koneko porque vayas golpes daba esa chica.

Si no fuera por su entrenamiento militar y sobre todo a sus movimientos de cuerpo a cuerpo es que le pudo seguir el paso a la chica, aunque eso no le impidió que le rompiera unas cuantas costillas y también su orgullo destrozado, va que aparente ser de nuevo un adolecente pero su yo real era de unos 25 años va que un era tan viejo pero para lo que había vivido ya se sentía como uno

Otra cosa que noto mientras entrenaba junto a los chicos después de clases, porque si había vuelto a estudiar, uno creería que solo se sufría una vez el tormento de tener que estudiar, pues no él lo tiene que hacer de nuevo, que me estoy desviando del tema, lo que noto es que Issei por momentos se quedaba pensando demasiado tiempo y parecía que se frustraba por no conseguir algo.

Este era otro día de entrenamiento y los chicos realizaban un par de ejercicios para mejorar su estado físico y después de un descanso realizaban duelos entre ellos para ver en qué puntos mejorar

Giuseppe: ha, no sé si es influencia por la parte animal que ahora poseo o que pero sí que estuvieron divertidas esas peleas

Kiba: nos enseñan muchas cosas para bien

Koneko no dijo nada aunque si se estremeció cuando Giuseppe menciono sobre su parte "animal" e Issei estaba en las nubes de nuevo

Giuseppe: he Issei en que piensas tanto, te he notado pensativo cuando ¿Qué sucede?

Kiba es cierto Issei haz estado muy distraído

Koneko: lo más seguro es que este pensado en cosas ecchi no sempai pervertido

Issei seguía en su mundo y eso si preocupo a Kiba y Koneko aunque esta última no lo demostraba con sus rasgos faciales

Kiba: **se acerca y lo toma del hombro **Issei ¿Qué sucede?

Issei: he **regresa a ver a Kiba **yo lo siento, es solo que ya no sé qué más hacer

Giuseppe: ¿sobre?

Kiba: **sabia a lo que ser refería Issei** es cierto tú no sabes lo que paso antes que llegaras

Giuseppe: **podía sentir que lo que venía no era muy bonito **si, se puede saber que tan mal fue

Issei: uno de mis mayores errores

Nadie dijo nada después de esa declaración, el ambiente se sentía gélido, esa frase cargaba muchos sentimientos negativos

La rabia se notaba en los ojos de Issei y eso no paso invertido para Giuseppe

Giuseppe: me lo puedes contar

Kiba: yo te lo explico

No había una razón para ocultarle sobre ex compromiso de Rías, y lo que hicieron para que ella pueda ser libre

Kiba: veras nuestra ama antes estaba comprometida

Giuseppe: no es algo joven para ello

Kiba: para los humanos sí, pero para los demonios no, además que ella al ser un demonio de sangre pura debía comprometerse con otro demonio de la misma clase que ella

Giuseppe: heredero con heredera, por lo que te estoy entendiendo

Kiba: si, nuestra ama no quería casarse con su prometido, cabe remarcar que fueron los padres de nuestra ama y de la familia del heredero quienes pactaron esa unión

Giuseppe: no la tenía nada fácil

Issei: se suponía que ella tenía libertad de ese compromiso hasta que haya acabado la universidad

Giuseppe: tenía tiempo para poder escapar

Issei: si pero ese tiempo se recortó debido a una serie de accidentes

Kiba: Issei

Issei: un grupo de ángeles caídos se habían instalado en Kuoh y asesinaban a humanos con sacred gears, yo fui su penúltima victima **la imagen de Rayare aparece enfrente de él **_"Morirías por mi"_

Giuseppe solo miraba los diferentes gestos que las personas que tenía a su alrededor

Issei: este grupo puso en riesgo la seguridad de la presidenta, según la opinión del consejo de los ancianos y es por eso que dieron la idea de que la boda se debía adelantar lo antes posible

Kiba: las cosas se fueron complicando debido a eso y como te puedes imaginar las cosas solo podían empeorar

Giuseppe: aparte de que el tiempo se acababa ¿Qué más paso?

Kiba: ella tuvo que participar en un Rating Game para que el compromiso se anulara, teniendo solo 10 días para entrenar y con un juego de piezas demoniacas incompleta contra un equipo completo y con experiencia

Giuseppe: posibilidades de éxito demasiado bajas

Issei: agrega que el rey contrario tienes las habilidades de un fénix

Giuseppe: es inmortal

Kiba: parecido, tiene una regeneración rápida de las heridas que recibe

Giuseppe: demasiado bajas **su rostro se volvió frio **

Kiba: como estas suponiendo el Rating Game lo perdió nuestra ama aunque no sé cómo es que termino fui sacado del juego después de recibir una gran cantidad de daño

Issei: Asia fue sacada del juego debido a un hechizo que revirtió sus habilidades curativas, solo quedamos yo como su único peón y ella, pelee sin importarme el daño que estaba recibiendo **regreso a mirar a Giuseppe **tal vez morir pero estaba dispuesto a pagar ese precio

Giuseppe: pero Rias no verdad **mira como los chicos agachan la cabeza **se rindió **ve como asienten **un Rey de verdad sabe cuándo tiene que abandonar por el bien de sus subordinados es la regla básica para cuando estas a cargo de la vida de muchas personas

Kiba sonrió ante las palabras de Giuseppe, pero Issei tenía otros pensamientos

Issei: pero si solo hubiese sido más fuerte Rias no hubiese llorado

Kiba dibujo una mueca ante esto era verdad que como poseedor de una sacred gear nivel longinus pero Issei no podía hacerlo todo él

Kiba: Issei eras un recién reencarnado y aun sigues aprendiendo sobre lo sobrenatural y más sobre tu sacred gear y de todas maneras salvaste a nuestra ama

Kiba quería que Issei no se sintiera culpable, además que noto que llamo a la presidenta por su nombre y no sabía si fue por impulso o algo más

Giuseppe: ¿Cómo lo hizo? Esto asumiendo que si se van por matrimonios arreglados, me imagino que también ven a los reencarnados como menos a sus ojos

Kiba: no te equivocas en la forma en la que la mayoría de demonios ven a los reencarnados y bueno sobre como lo logro fue sencillo, Issei reto a Raiser por nuestra presidenta

Kiba de repente se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Giuseppe

Kiba: he que pasa Giuseppe

Giuseppe: no me creo que el haya dicho que quiere la mano de Rias ¿Qué dijo de verdad?

Issei: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Giuseppe: solo me basto unos pocos días para ver lo abierto que eres con tu perversión así que no me imagino a ti diciendo que quieres la mano de Rias

Koneko: él dijo que la virginidad de la presidenta era suyo

Después de esa declaración nadie dijo nada por un buen tiempo, pero lo más gracioso eran las reacciones de los que la escucharon por ejemplo Issei está llorando, Kiba trataba de mostrar una sonrisa y Giuseppe tenía una cara de póker

Giuseppe: sabes eso me creo

Issei: vete al diablo

Giuseppe: no gracias no quiero conocer a tu señor

Kiba: bueno tranquilos jejeje

Giuseppe: está bien peleaste contra Raiser, pero ¿Qué cambio en lo que te recuperaste del Rating Game?

Issei: primero hice un trato con el espíritu del dragón que habita en mi sacred gear

Giuseppe: ¿trato?

Issei: si, a cambio de mi brazo izquierdo tuve acceso al poder de Ddraig por 10 segundos tuve el balance breaker y con la ayuda de una botella con agua bendita pude tumbar a Raiser

Giuseppe: así que le ganaste a un fénix jejeje al final el dragón se impuso

Issei: te equivocas así no termino mi pelea con Raiser **nota la mirada confundida de Giuseppe **al igual que tú, yo también si por derrotado a Raiser pero

Flashback

Silencio es lo que hay en la arena nadie daba crédito a la imagen que estaba antes sus ojos un demonio pura sangre estaba cerca de caer derrotado por un inútil reencarnado, un sirviente que no conocía su lugar en la sociedad demoniaca

Grayfia Lucifuge ejercía de árbitro de este encuentro y como tal se mantenía parcial y por mucho que ella tenga sentimientos encontrados por el cómo la situación estaba en contra de la hermana de su señor, dictaría el resultado que se diera aunque parece que sería a favor de los deseos de su señor

Grayfia: yo como árbitro de claro este encuentro term-

Un pilar de fuego se alzó en el campo llamando la atención de todos los presentes

Issei: imposible el agua bendita te debió debilitar lo suficiente para terminar el encuentro

Raiser: tu sucio demonio de clase baja, me las pagara

Raiser tenía un misterioso impulso, ya que se notaba un aura negruzca que rodeaba al fénix, sin demora se lanzó contra Issei que estaba indefenso por la impresión

El fénix no le dio la oportunidad para que lo tome con la guardia baja y procedió a atacarlo sin parar con llamaradas de fuego, además de golpes cercanos recubiertos con sus llamas

Raiser: muere infeliz **golpe en el rostro de Issei lanzándolo al otro extremo de la arena **conviértete en cenizas esta vez nadie me detendrá, tu muerte será mi bendición muere con las llamas de un fénix

Raiser lanza la bola de fuego que había acumulado, ante el horror de todos los presentes, Rias lloraba ya que por su culpa Issei va a morir, los miembros de su nobleza miraban impotentes por el castigo que estaba recibiendo su compañero

Mientras que el Mao Carmesí no ocultaba su descontento ya que noto el impulso que le habían otorgado al heredero fénix, impulso que ni el mismo Raiser noto por querer derrotar a Issei

El fuego se acercaba en cámara lenta para los observadores, con reacciones diferentes muchos alegres por la victoria del fénix, otros decepcionados por la pérdida de un sirviente y los que eran pocos resignados a un destino oscuro

Rias: Issei

El fuego alanzo el cuerpo de un apenas levantado Issei envolviéndolo completamente produciendo lo que parecía una gran fogata que ardía

Raiser: es todo la pe-

Issei: está llorando

Nadie dio crédito a lo que estaba escuchando desde las mismas llamas que se suponían que habían acabado con el demonio reencarnado, surgió la voz del mismo no agonizante, no adolorido, solo calmado, demasiado calma

Entonces un brazo rojo comenzó a surgir, este era un brazo de dragón, este de un manotazo disperso las llamas que estaban encima de Issei y aunque no había salido ileso seguía en pie, pero algo parecía haber cambiado, su rostro ya no mostraba ese brillo que antes tenía, ahora no mostraba alguna emoción o eso es lo que más jóvenes veían, los más experimentados, los que habían peleado hasta quedar casi muertos, podían ver que ese chico mostraba una ira, era esa ira que florece cuando lastiman a un familiar, una ira que todos tenían cuando lastiman ese ser u objeto querido, el problema que había una especia cuya ira era la más destructiva y esa eran los DRAGONES

Issei: otra vez ella sufre **boost **llora por esta estúpida situación **boost **y eso **boost **eso me enfurece **boost **

Un pilar rojo levanta y la arena comienza a temblar, el rugido de un dragón se escuchaba y dicho rugido denotaba la ira en su punto de mayor ebullición, este rugido era acompañado por las potenciaciones de la Boosted Gear

En el palco VIP

Sirzechs: se dice que cuando alguien molestaba a un dragón no quedaba nada de ese ser ya que ellos son los que más se caracterizan con la ira, pero de todos siempre sobresalía un dragón la ira de este era sin igual

Zeoticus: ¿Quién es dicho dragón?

Sirzechs: lo tienen enfrente **todos regresan a ver a la arena viendo como la energía rojiza disminuía pero su intensidad no **El Dragón Emperador Rojo al ser el más apasionado de los dragones era el peor en su estado de cólera por ello ostenta el título de la dominación

Devuelta en el campo de batalla cuando la energía se concento más se escuchó la voz del Dragón Emperador _Balance Breaker: Scair Mail _entonces emergió la armadura del Sekiryuutei pero muy diferente a la primera vez, esta vez se notaba más viva, más potente, más destructiva, más domínate

Issei: no te perdonare, no me perdonare jamás el hecho de que Rias sufra **algo su brazo y delante se había generado una pelota de energía roja **prueba mi Dragon Shoot

El disparo fue abrumador, un despliegue de poder y marcaba también un hecho, una realidad y era que el demonio reencarnado no se iba a ir sin su ama aunque sea a la fuerza

Raiser por poco y no pudo esquivar el ataque aun que sentía la devastación no quería ver hacia atrás sabía que si distraía seria su fin

Issei realizo un aumento y después desapareció de la vista de todos, exceptuando los antiguos soldados experimentados, que notaron que estaba las espaldas del heredero fénix

Issei: detrás de ti imbécil

Raiser al girar no dudo de golpear, dándole en el pecho pero nota que no le hace nada, incluso su fuego no lo lastima

Issei: las llamas de un dragón son peor, así muere

Issei le da una patada en el estómago, lo tomo una pierna y dando giros sobre su propio eje lo lanza hacia el cielo

Issei: **estira sus dos brazos y una esferas de energía roja estaba en cada mano **ahora aprende a no meterte con las pertenencias de un Dragón **con cada auméntalas energías se descontrolaban hasta que Issei junta las manos **recibe _Rugido Dragonico _

Un torrente de energía roja aparece, esta era el doble de lo que había sido un Dragon Shoot, el ataque le dio de lleno al heredero llevándolo a la inconciencia y junta a él es destruido los pilares que tenían forma de piezas de ajedrez

Grayfia: el ganador de este duelo es Issei Hyoudou Peón de Rias Gremory y el actual Sekiryuutei

Fin del Flashback

Issei: después eso me desmaye por el exceso de energía que derroche

Giuseppe tenía la boca abierta, eso si que era de locos

Kiba: creo que primero amenazste a todos los futuros prometidos de la presidenta y después si te desmayaste

Koneko: amenaza beso desmayo

Kiba: a si amenazaste a los posibles prometidos, te besaste con la presidenta y luego si te desmayaste

Issei prefirió quedarse callado pero el sonrojo que tenía decía mucho sobre su estado de ánimo

Giuseppe: Issei que galán jajaja

Issei: no es gracioso, desde ese día no he podido usar la armadura en su forma completa, solo accedo a una versión incompleta

Giuseppe: bueno con lo agotado que terminaste ese día, no me sorprende, solo te a de faltar un poco de entrenamiento para que puedas soportar ese poder, por ello que tienes la versión incompleta

Issei: tú crees

Kiba: lo que dice Giuseppe es lógico, a mi también me costó controlar mi sacred gear

Giuseppe: venga mejor vamos al club que de seguro Rias se va a preocupar porque no llegamos y enviara a Akeno

Todos se dirigieron al club con los ánimos mejorados y con ganas de seguir avanzando


	4. Chapter 4

Ya había pasado un par de meses viviendo en esta nueva dimensión, pero hay algo que nunca cambia y es el hecho que las horas siempre pasaban lentas cuando se está estudiando, pero más lentas era cuando estaban estudiando Ciencias Naturales, era alguna clase de magia que el profesor tenia al que la misma sea tan lenta, tediosa y aburrida

Profesor: bien les dejare para que vean un video, por favor señorita Kiryuu encargase

Aika: si, sensei

Escuchando esto el maestro se retiró a la reunión que tenía, aunque no noto la diabólica sonrisa que tenía Aika, una vez que terminaron de instalar el proyector, la clase se preparó para ver el aburrido video

Murayama: ya Aika pon ese video

Giuseppe: **bosteza** bueno me voy a dormir

Issei: mejor mátenme antes de ver otra investigación

Katase: cállate pervertido **saca un cuaderno y una pluma **que quiero anotar lo más importante del video

Todos los estudiantes se quedaron mirando a Katase

Murayama: Katase eres mi amiga y te quiero

Katase: si, lo se

Murayama: pero hasta yo me duermo con esos videos

Silencio era todo lo que se escuchaba, ni siquiera podían escuchar la bulla que normalmente se origina del patio

Aika: dejen ya el melodrama que no voy a poner el video del profesor, pondré algo mucho mejor

Eso alegro a todos en el salón a excepción de Katase, aunque el hecho de que sea Aika la que escogió el nuevo video no tranquilizo mucho

Aika: jijiji dime Hyoudou que tan bien se te da el canto

Esto incomodo a Issei mas por que la pregunta llego de Kiryuu

Issei: malo

Estudiante: que más se podría esperar de un pervertido inútil como tú

Las risas en el aula no se hicieron esperar, los únicos que no se reían eran los amigos de Issei, Giuseppe y Aika aunque esta última tenía una espeluznante sonrisa

Aika: enserio entonces no eres tú el que sale en este video

Sin dejar que Issei diga algo, ella reproduce un video que dejo a todos con la boca abierta y que Issei en verdad deseara estar muerto y que a Giuseppe se le quite el sueño

Video

Presentador: Muy buenas, querida audiencia, el día de hoy tenemos un cuarteto de chicos que están fuera de este mundo, ya que vienen desde el mismo infierno con ustedes nos interpretaran el rap de Keybalde – La Impía Trinidad

Los primeros acordes comenzaron a sonar, solo se podían ver las siluetas de 4 personas pero no se las distinguía

Kiba: **sale de las sobras** Devil May Cry (x8)

El joven cazademonios

Saji: **un haz de luz surge por encime suyo** Nero, soy el primero de tres guerreros,

Que mandan a criaturas infernales

Al agujero. Ya sé que tengo un brazo

De menos, pero siendo sincero

Con uno me basta para venceros,

Porto prótesis de acero y materiales

Demoníacos. Mi Devil Breaker os

Causa una agonía a tos

Disparo ganchos y truenos, detengo

El tiempo y te freno, soy MegaMan

Lanzando bombas de energía,

¡Adiós!, tú, tú vas a perecer

Contra mí ¡Pum, Pum! Blue Rose

Pegándose un festín, ¡Uroom, Uroom!

Acelerando la Red Queen y te hago

Cuscús si activo el Exceed

No soy ningún novato, tengo combos

Para rato, con el látigo te atrapó y

Te maltrato como a un trapo. Nico

Fabrica y yo atacó

Mi don: el asesinato, por eso

Siempre a toda la morralla

Mato con Yamato

Kiba: **se coloca en la parte de enfrente del escenario** allá, donde los demonios profanen

Las tierras que invaden llegaran a

Tres hombres, que van a erradicar

Todo el mal que se esconde ¡eh!

Son los únicos con actitud y fe

Para desterrar de Quipholh a Urizen

Y restaurar la paz en el mundo

Otra vez ¡he, he, he, he!

Devil May Cry (x4)

El Chico Misterioso

Giuseppe: **sale caminando de las sombras con un bastón** V, ¿no me conoces? Normal que

Dudes, pero cuando me conozcas

Lo normal será que sudes, porque

Mis versos invocan cuerpos

De entes nativos del averno que

Tu vitalidad consume, así que no

Te esfumes porque empieza el

Recital Griffon ya ha terminado

De hablar y va a generar relámpagos

De tremendo potencial, mientras

Shadow ruge tornado su forma

En la de todo un arsenal

Ahí va, ¿todo va bien? ¿O es que tal

Vez temes que con mis ataques

Te haga caer?, Cuidado si un rayo

Láser lanza NIghtmare

Me defino como: "Ash Ketchum

But Darker". Lo admito, tío, no

Soy ningún fortachón soy más

Bien un tipo endeble

Aunque con determinación. Eso

Si, te reirás de mí por usar bastón

Hasta que lo notes atravesando

Tu corazón

Kiba: **desde la parte esquinera de enfrente del escenario** allá, donde los demonios profanen

Las tierras que invaden llegaran a

Tres hombres, que van a erradicar

Todo el mal que se esconde ¡eh!

Son los únicos con actitud y fe

Para desterrar de Quipholh a Urizen

Y restaurar la paz en el mundo

Otra vez ¡he, he, he, he!

Devil May Cry (x4)

El caza Demonios Legendario

Issei: **del centro del escenario sale de las sombras y se acomoda la camisa abierta que lleva** Dante, si soy yo, la Leyenda andante

Ningún demonio puede ser nunca mí

Contrincante, habrá que crea que

Soy arrogante, un puto carbón pedante

Yo pienso que soy alucinante,

Hijo de Sparda, blando dicha espada

Como arma, cuando Rebellion no

Va en mi espalda

¿De verdad quieres cobrar más?

Me pongo los guantes Balrog

Dispuesto a usarlos hasta que ardan

¿Pero porque todos vais por mí?

Si siempre que lo intentáis, morís

Ebony y Ivory disparan cientos

De balas que os liquidan, igual

Que la Cabaliere cuando os pasa

Por encima. Cambio de estilo y

Lo mismo te esquivo, que giro mi

Agresivo filo y te derribo

Si uso el Devil Trigger pobre del

Que se encuentre conmigo porque

Sabrá que es tener al Diablo como

Enemigo

Kiba: **se sienta en el centro del escenario** allá, donde los demonios profanen

Las tierras que invaden llegaran a

Tres hombres, que van a erradicar

Todo el mal que se esconde ¡eh!

Son los únicos con actitud y fe

Para desterrar de Quipholh a Urizen

Y restaurar la paz en el mundo

Otra vez ¡he, he, he, he!

Devil May Cry (x8)

Saji/Giuseppe/Issei: **detrás de Kiba** Jackpot

Fin del Video

Nadie decía algo, la impresión fue tal que muchos creían que habían entrado a una dimensión diferente, mientras que Giuseppe estaba contemplando saltar por la ventana mientras Issei se preguntó que tal vez debió dejar que Raynare lo asesine ese día

Matsuda: Issei desgraciado **agarra del cuello a Issei** no puedo creer que estén montando espectáculos así

Issei: bueno en realidad solo

Murayama: no entiendo porque los presentaron así, bueno al pervertido de Issei lo entiendo, pero el resto

Giuseppe: bueno los personajes son medio demonios o están relacionados con lo demoniaco por eso nos presentaron así

Aunque esto les hacía gracia a Issei y Giuseppe debido a que tres era unos demonios reencarnados y el otro era un yokai

Estudiante: sigo sin creer que ese inútil **señala a Issei** pueda cantar

Motohama: pero el video es una prueba irrefutable

Estudiante eso se puede falsificar

Giuseppe: Issei porque no cantas esa canción que escuchamos el otro día

Issei no lo quería hacer pero sabía que no lo iban a dejar en paz sino lo hacía

Issei: un necesitare la pista

Giuseppe: tu tranquilo **le quita el celular a Matsuda** no tardare en buscarlo, ¡aquí esta! Venga

Todos en el curso pudieron escuchar una melodía, he incluso pudieron ver que Issei podía una mirada seria

Las primeras tonadas se escuchan y con ellas unas palabras que atraen la atención de todo el curso

**Issei decide empezar con una tonalidad que mostraba seriedad**

Issei: Surgió una idea:

Reunir a un grupo de gente excepcional

Que a cualquier forma de mal le dé pelea

Cuando veas algo insólito que tus ojos no crean

No temas, los Vengadores le harán frente a lo que sea

Una nueva amenaza de dimensión colosal

Lleva forjándose desde años atrás

Y ahora va a tener lugar

Se trata de la ambición de un titán

Que pretende restaurar el equilibro universal

**Se dirige al frente del salón ante la mirada de todos en el curso**

Thanos, un brutal tirano

Que porta el Guantelete del Infinito

En una de sus manos

**Issei alza su puño como si poseyera el mismísimo guantelete**

Cree que los recursos pronto estarán agotados

Sino muere la mitad de los seres de este plano

Alma, tiempo, espacio, mente, poder, realidad **cierra su puño**

Son las gemas que le harán llevar a cabo su plan

Nuestros héroes deben evitar

A toda costa que las consiga

O media vida del cosmos verá el final

Justicieros de la Tierra

Protectores de otros sitios

Si vuestros intentos erran

El futuro está marchito

Cada gema dentro encierra

Un poder que no está escrito

Se avecina una gran guerra:

La Guerra del Infinito

**Issei cambia su tonalidad a una esperanzadora **

Capitán América retoma su escudo

La Viuda Negra fulmina más rápido que el cianuro

Bruja Escarlata usa su poder puro

Para proteger a Visión

Quien por tener una gema está en apuros

Iron Man posee un arsenal como ninguno

Y le brinda a su pupilo Spider-Man un traje más duro

**Issei cambia a una tonalidad mortal **

Doctor Strange ha visto todos los futuros

Y la situación no es esperanzadora

Pues solo triunfan en uno

**Todos sentían la angustia que Issei transmitían, era una presión, el miedo de Morir **

Hulk no quiere salir, dejó solo a Bruce

Y un viaje hacen juntos Thor, Rocket y Groot

Star Lord, Drax y Mantis van con Gamora

Que heredó del padre adoptivo su furia y actitud

Falcon y Máquina de Guerra su vuelo levantan

Black Panther protege el reino de Wakanda

Todos estos héroes harán lo que haga falta

Para evitar que suceda una tragedia nefasta

Justicieros de la Tierra

Protectores de otros sitios

Si vuestros intentos erran

El futuro está marchito

Cada gema dentro encierra

Un poder que no está escrito

Se avecina una gran guerra:

La Guerra del...

INFINITO

**Esto no tranquilizo a nadie por la tonalidad con la que Issei se expresó en la estrofa anterior, aunque en la siguiente usa una tonalidad que remarcaba su determinación **

Nunca hemos perdido la fe

Todo duelo que han luchado lo han podido ganar

En todas las situaciones han sabido qué hacer

Y aunque no nos salven, juran que nos van a vengar

**Cambia a un tono muerto que poco a poco descendía para demostrar la desesperación**

Pero afrontan un peligro de un inmenso poder

Que amenaza con quebrar toda posibilidad

Y si no logran salvar a la galaxia esta vez

Quizá ya no quede nada...

¡NADA!

Nada que vengar

Su mirada mostraba una intensidad que nadie había visto en Issei, el ambiente que se sentía era lúgubre y pesado, jamás pensaron que el pervertido más grande que haya pisado Kuoh pudiese transmitirles esa clase de sentimientos: determinación, miedo, desesperación, intriga, esperanza y desesperanza al mismo tiempo

Giuseppe: creo que el chico demostró que si sabe cantar, jejeje **escucha unos pasos **Kiryuu viene el profesor, pon el video ya

Aika cambia las ventanas y pone a reproducir el video, para cuando entra el profesor encuentra el salón de clases como esperaba encontrarlo, unos dormidos, otros simplemente mirando al infinito, unos pocos intentando prestar atención al video, si un día normal en clases

Una vez terminada la jornada de clases, todos se retiraron a excepción de quienes pertenecían a un club, como dicho grupo de demonios y yokai que se encontraban en el viejo edificio

Rias: no sabía que tenías un talento así de escondido mi lindo Ise

Akeno: ara ara parece que Issei conquisto a muchas chicas en ese bar

Eso no le gusto a Rias y todos lo podían ver ya que ella estaba dejando que el poder de la destrucción salga de cada tanto por su cuerpo

Issei: presidenta cal-

Rias: Issei tu no estabas haciendo eso verdad **sonreía de manera alegre**

Giuseppe viendo que esto terminaría con la muerte del pobre Issei mejor interviene

Issei: ya tranquila, que igual nadie nos conoce y menos a él

Kiba: **mira la hora **me tengo que retirar presidenta tengo un contrato que cumplir con su permiso

Rias: si, vayan

Después de unos momentos de que los chicos fueran a cumplir con sus contratos, se escucharon pasos y un grito

Issei: ¿Qué fue eso?

Giuseppe: parece que llama a alguien

Rias y Akeno no le dieron importancia ya que sentían las piezas del clan Sitri, así que simplemente esperaban que les dijeran que había hecho Issei ahora y llegar a un acuerdo, cosa que no esperaron mucho ya que la puerta se abrió rápidamente, rebelando al peón de Sona Sitri

Saji: Hyouduo escóndeme, sino seré asesinado

Bueno eso no era algo que esperaba nadie de los que aún estaba en la habitación del Club

Issei: Saji cálmate ¿Quién te quiere asesinar? Para empezar

Saji: Kaichou se enteró de lo del bar, te juro que no sobreviviré al castigo

Giuseppe: o por fin conoceré a la tal Sona Sitri

Saji: bastardo no te interesa mi muerte

Giuseppe: te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo conocidos

Issei se reía nerviosamente, aunque tampoco quería tener a la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil enfrente si estaba furiosa

Akeno: parece que Sona no tomo a bien que su peón llame la atención de otras chicas

Rias: Sona siempre ha sido estricta en ese sentido, puede que lo haya tomado como que dañaría la imagen del consejo

Akeno: no creo que sea solo ese su único motivo, parece ser que las herederas son muy celosas con sus cosas

Ese comentario no le gusto a Rias, porque sabía que Akeno también se estaba burlando de ella, pero antes que Rias pudiese imponer su opinión apareció un círculo de tele trasportación con el emblema del clan Sitri, del cual salió Sona Sitri y su Reina Tsubaki Shinra

Para esto Saji ya estaba escondido inútilmente detrás del sofá, rezándole al Maou para que su ama no lo encontrara

Giuseppe no sabía en donde había visto a la chica de baja estatura pero se le hacía conocida, opto por salirse del asunto y se arrimó al ventanal y saco una cajetilla de cigarros, siempre le causo curiosidad este tic que tenían todos en su familia, momentos difíciles o para dolores de cabeza, saca un cigarro y fúmatelo no había nada mejor o almenas así le dijo en broma su padre una vez, no le busco lógica a las extrañas tradiciones se du familia y más si funcionaban y lo hacía con moderación

Sona: Rias

Rias: Sona

Sona: lamento llegar de esa manera, pero mi desobediente peón huyo de su castigo y vino a para a aquí

Issei: si, bueno kaichou Saji no ha llegado, así que tal vez te le adelantaste

Sona: Hyouduo, estas consiente que los Reyes podemos sentir las energías de nuestras piezas demoniacas

Issei: no la verdad no kaichou

Sona: ya, Saji si no sales en este momento tu castigo será el triple de lo que era original mente

Saji: espere kaichou por favor perdóneme la vida

Giuseppe: **exhala una bocanada de humo** te vendiste tonto

Sona y Tsubaki prestan atención a Giuseppe

Sona: veo que usaste otra de tus piezas

Giuseppe: no soy parte de la nobleza de Rias solo soy **desenvuelve su cola** un yokai

Sona: ya veo

Giuseppe: además no crees que es un poco exagerado castigarlo por una simple canción

Sona: no y tampoco está permitido fumar en las instalaciones

Giuseppe: mi error, es una vieja costumbre **sigue fumando** sabes hasta ahora no había caído en algo **mirara Rias y después regresa a mirar a Sona** en verdad son de la misma edad

El silencio y el frio que se sintió después de esas palabras era difíciles de ignorar

Akeno: ara ara no querrás decir que la Presidenta del Consejo es una niña

Todos sabían del lado sádico de Akeno, pero el echarle más leña al fuego y más de esa manera no esperaban que ella hiciese eso o bueno no tan directamente

Giuseppe: no no no no, bueno tal vez no aparenta su edad

Eso fue todo lo que Sona necesito para perder los estribos e intento saltar encima de Giuseppe, la palabra clave es intento, porque entre Issei, Saji y Tsubaki la detuvieron, aunque Giuseppe estaba más tranquilo en acabarse el cigarrillo

Una vez que Sona recupero la calma y amarre a Saji para que no se vuelva a escapar, procedió a despedirse de Rias y retirarse, no sin antes mirar de muerte a Giuseppe

Issei: vaya y creía que solo yo podía sacar de sus casillas a kaichou

Giuseppe: **apaga el cigarro** ese es mi don mi maldición

Rias y Akeno solo miraban la interacción que había entre ellos dos, era como ver a dos amigos recién reencontrados

Rias: Issei no tienes un contrato que cumplir

Issei: cierto, se me va a hacer tarde, me retiro presidenta, Akeno-sempai, Giuseppe **se va corriendo**

Giuseppe: no había una manera más sutil de sacarlo de la habitación

Rias: no quería de sacarlo, quería tu opinión sobre algo

Giuseppe: mmm, va ¿Qué necesitas?

Rias: mira, es sobre los contratos que tenemos un problema, alguien ha estado matando a nuestros contratistas y se lo que dirás, sobre que los chicos no deberían estar haciendo sus contratos entonces pero no es fácil

Giuseppe: entiendo, los contratos no solo mejoran el estado de una familia demoniaca sino que también ayudan a al demonio rencarnado a hacerse un nombre hasta ascender y convertirse en demonio de clase alta, te sugiero que a partir de ahora los chicos hagan sus contratos de dos en dos, así por si los emboscan ellos podrán cubrirse y regresar, también tú debes estar atenta a tus contratistas, para que no caigan en alguna trampa los chicos, porque él que está haciendo esto, uno no es sutil y dos sabe que aquí hay demonios y quiere que vayan a por él, la pregunta ahora sería ¿Por qué?

Rias: gracias tomare en cuenta tus indicaciones

Giuseppe: también diles a los chicos sobre lo que pasa, es mejor que están alertas a que entren en una situación en la que no comprendan

Rias: lo hare

Akeno: fufufufu pareciese que estuvieras organizando un pelotón de soldados

Giuseppe: antes de llegar a este mundo pertenecí a la milicia, además de crecer en un ambiente en donde la guerra por lo general es el tema recurrente aprendes un par de cosas, mejor me voy, no quiero que me atrape la noche y de paso conozco mejor esta ciudad, nos vemos

Rias/Akeno: cuídate

Rias: ahora tal vez puedo entender a mi hermano y porque no quiere que otra guerra se desate

Akeno: ni él, ni nadie


	5. Chapter 5

Las medidas de seguridad que Giuseppe había sugerido a Rias fueron aplicados sin dudar y lo mismo hizo Sona que a pesar de que aún estaba molesta con el yokai, admitía que era una buena manera de que sus siervos se mantengan a salvo y cumplan sus contratos sin efectos contra producentes

En estos momentos se encontraban en el club de lo oculto alistándose para realizar dichos contratos

Rias: bueno no olviden de cuidarse sus espaldas, además Issei te podría pedir realizar la reunión del club en tu casa

Issei: si bueno no tengo problema con ello presidenta

Rias: entonces vayan mis lindos siervos

Todos: hai presidenta

Las calma que se sentía demasiado bien y eso no le gustaba a Giuseppe esto en la guerra era solo un mal presagio que estaba ligado con la muerte, destrucción

Giuseppe: que todo sea solo parte de mi maldita paranoia

Akeno: ¿Qué tienes Giuseppe?

Giuseppe: desvaríos míos, nada importante Akeno, me voy retirando cuídense

Rias/Akeno: cuídate **miran a Giuseppe retirarse**

Akeno: Rias no lo viste algo pensativo

Rias: si, pero creo que es por lo que no puede evitar pensar en su antigua vida, no es fácil adaptarse al cambio que tiene que enfrentar

Akeno: tienes razón, pero no creo que sea lo que tenía en mente estos últimos días

Rias: creo entender lo que quieres decir, a mi también me preocupa esta calma **suspira **pero solo podemos esperar que no pase lo peor

Akeno: eso espero también Rias

En la calles de Kuoh Giuseppe seguía dándole vueltas a como están yendo las cosas

Giuseppe: **escucha pasos ligeros a su espalda **no eres muy silencioso

?: kah kah kah un asqueroso demonio me esta subestimando

Giuseppe: **se da la vuelta y ve a un sacerdote bañando en sangre **imagino que esa no es tu sangre, verdad

?: kah kah kah pertenecen a un par de demonios que me tope y que pronto morir por la mano del gran Freed Sellzen y mi Excalibur Rapidly

Giuseppe: ya veo, por lo que se, el que mates a un demonio desataría un guerra y dudo mucho que la iglesia se arriesgue a tener una, por lo que tú eres un expulsado de la iglesia, eso quiere decir que te puedo matar sin repercusiones, aunque debería dejarte vivo para interrogar no me arriesgare a que te conviertas en una amenaza peor

Freed: tú asesinarme a mi jajajaja que buen chiste **usa la habilidad de la excalibur para ponerse detrás de Giuseppe **muere

El sonido de un disparo se hace presente

Freed: maldito bastardo **se agarra el hombro izquierdo **cuando sacaste un arma

Giuseppe: es tu culpa por subestimarme y creer que era un demonio, soy un yokai y mis armas siempre están conmigo **desenfunda su otra pistola, mientras que con su cola sigue apuntando a Freed** entonces bailamos

Freed seguía siendo peligroso y eso lo sabía Giuseppe, es por ello que no debía bajar su guardia, agradecía entrenar con alguien veloz como Kiba, además que no le gustaba que el arma que tenga ese desquiciado lleve el nombre de excalibur.

Freed realizo una finta haciendo creer que atacaría pero en realidad saco una esfera de luz comprimida que detono y en cuanto la luz se hizo presente se marcho

Giuseppe: debí suponer esa posibilidad, me he vuelto blando **enrolla su cola en su cintura y guarda sus pistolas **solo espero que no fueran los chicos los afectados por ese lunático y haya sido unos demonios callejeros los que murieron **escucha voces **lo mejor es retirarme, en casa ya pensare que hacer

Al día siguiente en la casa de los Hyoudou, se encontraban reunidos todos los chicos pertenecientes al club incluido Giuseppe, en la noche anterior se pudo contactar con Rias y decirle sobre su encuentro con el loco sacerdote además de enterarse del comportamiento de Kiba junto al roce que tuvo con Issei durante su rencuentro con el mismo sacerdote

Giuseppe: muy bien quiero saber de esa obsesión tuya con lo sagrado, porque creo que sabes bien lo que te pasaría si te alcanza una de esas espadas

Kiba: eso es mi problema

Issei: tsk

Giuseppe: esos pensamientos te llevaran a una muerte segura y a tus compañeros por igual, ahora ¿Qué te paso que le guardes tanto rencor al arma que te puede matar?

Rias: por favor Kiba, esto puede que sea lo mejor, el dejarlo salir

Nadie decía nada, el silencio solo ponía el ambiente más pesado de lo que ya estaba

Giuseppe: presentas los síntomas de un trauma de sobreviviente

Kiba: no es cierto

Giuseppe: a no entonces ¿Qué es?

Kiba: yo **se queda mirando a Giuseppe **no lo entenderías

Giuseppe: parece que se te olvida que yo aparente ser de unos 16 cuando yo en realidad tenía 29 y que yo sé lo que es asesinar a una persona, tengo toda una pila de gente muerte Kiba, sus gritos aún son escuchados por mí y sabes lo que claman **nadie se atrevió a emitir una palabra **claman por que me les una, no soy ajeno a una genocidio

Kiba medito esto último, era verdad que Giuseppe aparentaba tener la misma edad que ellos, pero la realidad era otra, además de que él mismo les dijo que estuvo en la milicia en donde fue un soldado activo en el campo

Kiba: yo fui parte de un proyecto, lo llamaron un proyecto espada sagrada, ese proyecto tenía la finalidad de aumentar los usuarios de espadas sagradas, por un tiempo estuvimos expuestos a varios experimentos y pruebas solo para que al final nos liquidaran a todos, el proyecto simplemente llego a su fin y no querían dejar ninguna evidencia sobre el mismo proyecto, incluyendo a nosotros, algunos de mis compañeros dieron su vida para que yo sobreviviera **apretó los puños **yo no debí sobrevivir

Rias: yo lo encontré tirado, estaba más muerto que vivo, así que lo reencarne y ha estado a mi lado desde entonces

Giuseppe: Kiba, primero no creo que tus amigos hubiesen que dediques tu vida a la venganza **Kiba lo iba a interrumpir **termina de escuchar mocoso inexperto, segundo si aún te quieres dedicar a la venganza, enfócate en el verdadero problema no en un objeto inanimado que no puede hacer nada por sí mismo, ultimo deja que auto flagelarte por sobrevivir, no escupas en el deseo de tus camaradas

Kiba: yo no

Giuseppe: lo haces cada vez que te has lanzado sin pensar contra las espadas sagradas, lo hiciste cuando atacaste a ese sacerdote sin pensar, lo haces cada vez que piensas que no mereces vivir **mira Kiba derramar lágrimas y sus manos estaban haciendo puño **vives por ellos **pone una mano en su cabeza **así que vive mil años o mejor dos mil años y has todo lo que a ellos le hubiese querido hacer, experimenta por ellos, enamórate por ellos, llora por ellos, come por ellos, respira por ellos, forma lazos por ellos y lo más importante avanza por ellos

Kiba había caído de rodillas mientras lloraba, las palabras de Giuseppe resonaban en su cabeza cada vez más fuerte, todo este tiempo estuvo desperdiciando el sacrificio de sus amigos, él no

Kiba siente que los abrazan, alzando la mirada nota a Koneko y también a sus compañeros demonios

Kiba: gracias

Después eso el ambiente se aligero y cuando les toco ir a clases los chicos fueron sin problemas excepto Giuseppe que dijo que pasaría por el día de hoy

Rias: gracias por lo que hiciste hoy

Giuseppe: no hay de que, es un buen chico no podía que cometiera una locura, he visto como buenas personas cometen locuras por la desesperación, además ese chico merece un cierre

La puerta del club se abrió y de ella entro Sona con Tsubaki, se notaban algo preocupadas y a la vez estaban serias

Rias: ¿Qué pasa Sona?

Sona: lo que sucede Rias es que dos enviadas de la iglesia quieren encontrarse con nosotras

Giuseppe: y eso

Tsubaki: no han dicho sus motivos, pero estaban muy serias

Giuseppe: sin ofender, pero son demonios y ellas enviadas de la iglesia no veo porque no estarían serias

Sona: eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que sentí fuertes auras sagradas en sus espadas

Giuseppe: espera, tienen espadas sagradas **mira como Sona le asiente **esto es un problema y muy grande

Sona y Tsubaki se mirar entre sí, la declaración de Giuseppe puso más tensa a Sona, no le gustó nada los posibles escenarios que traían esas palabras

Rias: no creerás que

Giuseppe: Rias, solo acepto que estaba mal enfocado su odio, pero dicho odio sigue ahí, si él ve a esas exorcistas, déjame decirte que terminara mal ese encuentro y más aún si portan armas sagradas

Sona: podrían ser más específicos y dejar de ir por las ramas

Rias: está hablando de Kiba, tendré que estar pendiente de él en lo que dure la reunión

Giuseppe: mm mejor déjaselo a Issei y Koneko, tú te tiene que centrar en lo que quieres las exorcistas, incluso yo puedo actuar como mediador dado que no soy un demonio y claramente no soy alguien de la iglesia

Sona: ellas pueden argumentar que esto es una tetra de parte de nosotras

Giuseppe: si la humanidad es igual de dónde vengo entonces ellas son las menos indicadas para mencionar la deslealtad, no hay ninguna más desleal que las humanidad, espero evitar los escenarios más peligrosos

Rias quería decir algo mas pero se tensó y junto a Akeno se tele transportaron sin decir alguna palabras, dejando a Sona, Tsubaki y Giuseppe extrañados

Giuseppe: ¿Qué paso?

Sona: tengo una idea** ve que Giuseppe la regresa a ver **debió sentir que unas de sus piezas estaba en peligro, es una conexión que nosotras como Reyes tenemos con nuestras piezas

Giuseppe: mierda espero que los chicos no hayan sufrido otro ataque, Sona me voy a ver a Kiba, lo mejor es que vayas con tu sequito y que estén presentes en la reunión con las enviadas de la iglesia, pero déjales en claro el panorama

Sona: no sé a qué te refieres

Giuseppe: sé que eres más lista, la iglesia mando a buscar algo y ese algo está en esta ciudad, lo que sea que este aquí, son problemas para la relación entre demonios y la iglesia, por eso quiero que los dos sequitos estén aquí, si las cosas se van para sur, mejor que estén unidos para que enfrenten este problema

Sona analizo las palabras que Giuseppe estaba diciendo era verdad, la iglesia estaba tomando muchos riesgos al mandar a exorcistas así como si nada ¿Qué era tan valioso para tomar esos riesgo? Ella no necesitaba la respuesta se estaba haciendo una idea, pero se quiere negar a verla, tiene que ser otra cosa

Sona: bien nos retiramos también

Mientras esto se daba en el club, en la casa de Issei las cosa estaban recién calmándose, él en verdad no esperaba reencontrase con un amigo de la infancia y más en estas condiciones, siendo que él es un demonio y ella una enviada de la iglesia, o si estaba el hecho también que era un ella y no un él como lo había pensado en el pasado, no es su culpa que ella vista de chico y actué como tal mientras eran niños

Ahora estaba también su compañera, no dejo de ver a Asia en todo el tiempo que estuvo en su casa, ellas para este punto ya deberían saber que ambos eran demonios, se alegró que Kiba no este con él en esta situación, sus sentimientos sobre las cosas sagradas no eran para ser tratados en este momento

Su nueva vida a puesto en peligro a su madre y muy posiblemente a su padre en un futuro, como les podía hacer esto, él debía tal vez decirles lo que es ahora, ellos podían entenderlo ¿verdad?

Rias: Issei, mi lindo peón estas bien **abraza a Issei**

Issei: **siente el abrazo de Rias **presidenta, yo lo siento estaba pensando

Rias: no te preocupes, debo estar atenta, Sona hace poco me comento sobre los enviados de la iglesia

Issei: enviadas presidenta

Rias: ¿enviadas?

Issei: si, lo sé porque conocí a una de ellas, es por eso que estaban en mi casa

Rias: ya tranquilo, mejor preparémonos para la reunión que tendremos con ellas esta noche

Issei no dijo nada y prefirió asentar, sus últimos pensamientos aun resonaban en su mente junto a una sutil risa femenina

La noche se sentía más fría de lo que normalmente estaba, parecía que el clima estaba acompañando por la tensión que representaba la reunión que se empezaba a desenvolver entre los demonios y enviadas de la iglesia.

Giuseppe: si no hay alguna objeción más como mediador doy inicio a esta reunión

Si, paso lo que Giuseppe temía, ni bien se encontraron estos dos grupos se fue a la mierda la calma y se notaba de parte de una de las enviadas de la iglesia que quería usar esa espada sagrada encontrar de los demonios, tomo más de un argumento para que aceptaran que él sea el mediador y cuando los argumentos no sirvieron, bueno Marek siempre dijo que tenía un don para hacer bailar a las personas con sus pistolas, eso y mucho instinto asesino que aparentemente había soltado sin su consentimiento, tenía que tener más cuidado cuando tenía otro arranque de ira.

Rias: entonces porque la iglesia envió a dos exorcistas a territorio de demonios

Irina: tenemos una misión la cual consiste en buscar a un objeto sagrado

Sona: he imagino que dicho objeto termino en esta ciudad

Irina: así es

Giuseppe: ok, una duda **las dos exorcistas lo regresaron a mirar y por pura inercia tomaron el mango de sus espadas** el objeto que buscan es una espada

Xenovia: dime como sabes sobre las excalibur

Issei: ¿las? No es una solo espada

Irina: durante la guerra entre Ángeles, Ángeles Caídos y Demonios la espada excalibur se rompió y la iglesia mediante la alquimia logro reformarlas en 7 espadas: Excalibur Destrucción, Excalibur Mimic, Excalibur Rápida, Excalibur Nocturna, Excalibur Transparente, Excalibur Regla y Excalibur Bendito, en este momento yo tengo en mi posesión a Excalibur Mimic y mi compañera Xenovia tiene a Excalibur Destrucción.

Xenovia: Irina

Irina: tranquila Xenovia de nada les sirve saber que tenemos las excalibur si no pueden tocarlas

Rias: dejando de lado eso no se suponía que la iglesia tenía esos fragmentos

Xenovia: tú lo has dicho demonio, la iglesia tenía estos fragmentos en su custodia hasta que el Ángel Caído Kokabiel se las llevo.

Sona: espera el Cadre Kokabiel

Irina: él mismo

Rias: de seguro tienen un grupo de apoyo

Xenovia: solo somos Irina y yo quienes están alistadas para esta misión

Rias: es un suicidio

Xenovia: no te atrevas a insultar nuestra fe demonio

Giuseppe: tranquilícense ¿Qué tan fuerte es ese Cadre Kokabiel?

Sona: sobrevivió a una pelea con Dios **los demonios tiene un dolor de cabeza **así de fuerte es

Issei: Irina

Irina: no Issei, no lo entenderías

Xenovia: nosotras hemos venido a pedirles a ustedes demonios que no se metan en nuestra misión

Sona: lo que en verdad vinieron a ver es que no estemos unidas con los caídos

Irina: veo que no podemos ocultarlo, pero los demonios se beneficiarían de la destrucción de estas espadas sagradas

Rias: en nombre de nuestro Satán nosotras no estamos, ni estaremos unidas a los caídos

Xenovia: genial es todo lo que queríamos tratar con ustedes **nota a Asia hasta que la reconoce** no esperaba encontrarme con una ex santa

Asia: ep

Irina: es verdad, no te había reconocido en casa de Issei y mirar que terminante como un demonio, no sorprende mucho

Xenovia: me pregunto si todavía crees en nuestro Dios

Irina: vamos Xenovia no puede ser eso posible o si **regresa a ver a Asia** Asia todavía crees en nuestro

Asia: **estaba nerviosa** sí, yo todavía creo en él

Xenovia: entonces te juzgare en este instante **desenfunda su espada** con esto tus pecados serán perdonados así que muere y que Dios te perdone

Esto dejo helados a la mayoría a excepción de tres personas que no dudaron en reaccionar, colocándose uno enfrente de Xenovia, otro entre Xenovia y Irina apuntándole en sus costados a la altura de las costillas con una espada para cada una y el ultimo había activado conjurado una especie de cuerda sombría que estaba atado al pie de Irina

Rias/Sona: Issei, Kiba/Sanji

Sanji: lo siento presidenta, pero como hermano mayor no soporto cuando abusan a alguien así como si nada, peor aún que decidan el destino final de su vida, después podrá castigar como desee mi Rey

Kiba: yo también me disculpo mi ama pero no dejare que la historia se repita ante mis ojos, después tomare el castigo que guste mi ama

Issei: Rias **esto sobresalto a la mencionada** perdóname por causarte estos disgustos jejeje se ve que soy un pésimo peón, pero no puedo dejar que la lastimen así como no deje que te tocaran a ti, esta es mi petición egoísta, el castigo lo tomare después **se vuelve a centrar en Xenovia** ahora dime qué demonios crees que estás haciendo **apuntándole con sus dedos en forma de pistola y con la Boosted Gear activada **tienes mucho valor el de atacar a uno de mis compañeros en un lugar repleto de demonios **sus ojos se vuelven verde esmeralda y rasgan** ahora retrocede o te reduciré a cenizas

Xenovia: esto es una amenaza hacia la iglesia

Kiba: a la iglesia no, a ustedes exorcistas si

Irina: como se **nota que debilitaba** ¿Cómo?

Sanji: no te muevas o termino lo que he comenzado

Giuseppe veía como esto se iba al mierda rápidamente, pero decidió que dejaría que las cosas se desarrollen por si solas si estallaba bueno tendría que repartir muchas balas

Issei: además ¿Quién te crees tú para juzgar a Asia de esa manera? Sabes lo que tuvo que sufrir mientras era una Doncella, lo único que quería eran amigos, pero no ustedes la aislaron

Xenovia: la única amistad que una Doncella necesita es a Dios, no podía soportarlo es porque su fe no era lo suficiente o incluso no era verdadera

Issei: bastarda Dragón Sh-

Giuseppe: ¡ALTO! Issei que la rabia no nuble tu juicio y tú enviada de la iglesia te recuerdo que están en territorio enemigo, tu simple existencia aquí ya es una declaración de guerra si quieres que tu cabeza sea enviada a la iglesia sigue hablando.

Viendo que la tensión entre las dos partes no estaba menguando decidió que debía liberarla dentro de un territorio neutro y con la prohibición de asesinar a su rival

Giuseppe: viendo que se quieren sacar los ojos los unos a los otros se enfrentaran dos demonios y ustedes dos, este será un encuentro amistoso se está prohibido asesinar a su oponente esto es para todos los participantes, si alguno de ustedes siquiera lo intenta me asegurare de llevar su cabeza colgando en mi cintura hasta algún representante de su fracción entendido **nadie dijo nada** dije entENDIDO **ve que todos asienten** perfecto

Issei: si así son las cosas yo entrare en esta pelea, Sanji libera a Irina

Sanji simplemente asiente y libera a Irina, aunque seguía en guardia por si alguna de las dos exorcistas hacia un movimiento

Kiba: entonces yo seré el otro peleador

Xenovia: con que así será y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Kiba: Kiba pero me puedes llamar sempai

Xenovia: y ¿Por qué lo haría?

Kiba: porque consocio mejor que tú a la iglesia y las cosas sagradas


	6. Chapter 6

Todos se encontraban en el pequeño bosque que estaba detrás del Club de lo Oculto, la pelea "amistosa" estaba por iniciar

Irina: ¡oh señor! Es acaso esta una prueba tuya

Issei: **regresa a mirar a Kiba** podemos cambiar de contrincante

Kiba/Xenovia: No

Irina: Issei malo porque no quieres pelear conmigo, prometo que no te cortare mucho o bueno talvez mucho más de lo que piense

Giuseppe: Irina te recuerdo que si un demonio muere por tu mano, llevare tu cabeza a la iglesia sin miramiento verdad

Irina no le diría que esas palabras en verdad la asustaron, pero nunca fue buena ocultando cuando tenía miedo así que su palidez era una buena señal para Giuseppe

Giuseppe: bien espero una pelea limpia y no cometan una estupidez, ahora ¡comiencen!

Issei y Kiba saltaron contra su rival respectivo siendo así que los demonios y los exorcistas se batieron en duelo

Kiba hizo uso de su velocidad como caballero e invoco dos espadas para iniciar un enfrentamiento de espadas contra Xenovia quien tenía desenfundada a Excalibur Destrucción, no fue una sorpresa que las espadas de Kiba se rompieran al simple contacto, eso solo confirmo las sospechas de Kiba sobre la habilidad de la espada de Xenovia

Xenovia: ríndete no puedes ganarme

Kiba: lo siento, pero ahora si peleare en serio

Kiba vuelve a invocar dos espadas y se lanza contra Xenovia quien ya estaba lista para realizar otra estocada con su espada pero lo que no espero es que Kiba lanzara una de las espadas que llevaba consigo eso la obligo a moverse y dejarse descubierta para un ataque de Kiba, quien no lo desaprovecho

Rias: Kiba le está haciendo frente a una excalibur

Giuseppe: Kiba sabe lo que un arma sagrada le puede hacer, además que tiene la cabeza centrada y puede idear estrategias para escapar de los golpes de su oponente

Akeno: ara ara Issei parece que intento ponerle esa marca a su oponente

Rias solo suspiro ante lo dicho por Akeno, mientras que a Sona le comenzó a temblar una de sus cejas

Giuseppe: ¿marca?

Koneko: Sempai pervertido, exorcista no dejes que te coloque esa marca o te desnudara

Lo dicho por Koneko descoloco aún más a Giuseppe, enojo más a Sona e hizo que Irina se asustara por lo que podría implicar aquella acción

Issei: Koneko se supone que eres mi compañera no deberías ayudar al enemigo

Koneko: sempai es el enemigo de todas las mujeres

Issei del enojo puso una marca en un árbol que está cerca de él y una vez que se alejó el chasqueo los dedos, lo siguiente que paso fue algo que dejo sorprendidos a todos los demonios presentes así como a Irinia, el árbol que estaba detrás de Issei había explosionado de adentro hacia afuera

Issei: el Dress Break solo era el primer paso para mi técnica, además que no tuve el tiempo necesario para hacerlo de la manera que quería y

Sona: ¿y?

Issei: bueno me estaba enfrentando a mujeres, así que no pueden negarme que es una buena manera para dejar inmóvil a un rival así

Giuseppe: mmm pervertido pero efectivo **todos lo regresan a ver** no me pueden negar

Irina: Issei no me harías algo así verdad

Issei: a no, tranquila el Dress Break no te lo hare **eso tranquilizo a Irina ella quería casarse** por eso usare la Asolación del Dragón, así que Irina no bajes la guardia, Dragón Shoot

Un rayo rojo se dirigió directamente hacia Irina quien tuvo que usar la habilidad de su excalibur para resistir el ataque de su amigo de la infancia, convirtió su espada en un escudo grande y recibió el ataque, el cual fue bastante fuerte para hacerla retroceder unos pasos, por ellos Irina clavo el escudo en el suelo para tener mayor facilidad para hacerle frente al poder de un dragón

Cuando el ataque de Issei comenzó a perder fuerza este ya se estaba alistando para empezar la carrera hacia Irina y obligarla a centrarse en un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo, y así lo intento pero olvido un pequeño detalle

Issei: ¡mierda! ¡mierda! Quema, el corte de esa estúpida espada me arde

Ddraig: se ve que se te olvido compañero que eres un demonio, las cosas sacras te lastimaran y peor aún es la excalibur, aunque sea un fragmento aun contiene el suficiente poder para eliminarte compañero, te recomiendo que mejor llevar un combate a distancia.

Irina: lo siento Issei, pero no puedo dejarte ganar

Mientras con nuestros espectadores estaban sorprendidos por la forma en la cual se estaba desenvolviendo Issei durante el combate, si bien era cierto que tenía una voluntad de hierro, no se lo veía como alguien estratega, aunque también les preocupaba los cortes que recibió de parte de la exorcista

Rias: **susurrando** Issei ten cuidado

Devuelta con Issei e Irina, ellos se estaban analizando, esperando el mínimo error para obtener una ventaja sobre su oponente, parecía que las osas se estaban poniendo en contra de Issei, pero entonces recordó las palabras de Ddraig

Issei: je parece que soy muy despistado

Issei decide correr directo hacia Irina, asustando a sus amigos y desconcertando a Irina, pero Issei sabía que tena una ventaja, después de todo él no es del todo un demonio

Irina no entendía que pasaba por la cabeza de Issei, pero no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad y cambia la forma de su excalibur a la de una espada y se alista para realizar estocadas, y que Issei se dirija hacia ella sin ninguna protección aparte de ese extraño guante

El tiempo se ralentizo cuando Irina e Issei están frente a frente, Irina no perdió el tiempo y ataco con su espada sagrada a Issei apuntando a la zona de las costillas, lo único que se escucho es el sonido de dos objetos chocar

Rias: ¡ISSEI!

El grito de Rias hizo que se detuvieran tanto Xenovia como Kiba, ambos poseían cortes aunque Kiba estaba más cansado por recibir ataques de un arma sagrada

Xenovia: no estás muy preocupado por la derrota de tu compañero, ni siquiera rabia por la nula intervención del Yokai

Kiba: de verdad crees que Issei está ya derrotado **muestra una sonrisa, desconcertando a Xenovia** te diría que mires atentamente pero tú y yo debemos acabar este enfrentamiento

Xenovia no entendía las palabras del demonio que tenía enfrente, aunque si compartía las últimas palabras que pronuncio, debía acabar este encuentro

Por ellos Xenovia tomo postura de ataque, se lanzaría con todo no le importaba las palabras del Yokai, Kiba de igual manera tomaba posición sabía lo que debía hacer, su velocidad era su mayor fuerte y si quería superar este reto tena ve ir más allá de lo que ya ha ido, ser más veloz mucho más veloz, Issei se levantó cuando Raiser lo ataco con todo lo que tenía, él tenía que hacer los mismo, no dejaría que la excalibur lo limite

Sin dudar Kiba invoca dos espadas cortas y se dirige hacia Xenovia usando su velocidad aparece enfrente a Xenovia e intenta apuñalarla, pero esta esquiva el ataque con dificultad ya este ataque le roza la esquina.

Xenovia: buen intento pero la victoria es mía **alza su espada y la baja en un poderoso corte**

Kiba: no, yo me alzare sobre ti **se dirige de frente apretando la empuñadura de su segunda espada corta**

Un estallido se da en el punto en donde se encontraban los espadachines, esto llama la atención de los espectadores excepto de Rias que está paralizada por ver como dos de sus siervos están en un estado crítico

Giuseppe: veo que terminaron

Sona: ¿Cómo puedes estar tranquilo? Kiba está en un estado crítico

Giuseppe: segura **señala una segunda sombra que se hacía presente en la nube de polvo** entonces porque lo veo hay tan sereno

Esto hizo que todos incluyendo a Rias miraran como se despejaba el humo y dejaba a los espadachines ambos con una herida en un hombro, Kiba tenía lo quedaba de una espada corta en su hombro derecho y Xenovia tenía una espada corta en su hombro izquierdo

Giuseppe: muy bien su pelea se ha terminado y la declaro como EMPATE, Asia por favor cura a estos suicidas

Sanji: pero ¿Cómo?

Giuseppe: te olvidas que Kiba es un caballero y su mayor fortaleza es su velocidad, lo que Kiba hizo es forzar su cuerpo a ir a mayor velocidad, esto lo hizo buscando la oportunidad de dar una estocada y parece que lo logro

Tsubaki: entonces explícanos ¿Por qué Kiba tiene una herida de una de sus propias espadas?

Giuseppe sonrió ante la angustia que estaba mostrando la chica, parece que ella también había sufrido en su pasado, a veces el dolor une a las personas ya sea para mal o para bien, se ha legraba que en esta ocasión sea para bien, aunque ellos sean demonios

Giuseppe: te lo diría, pero creo que tu Rey ya se dio cuenta no es verdad Sona

Sona: si **se acomoda su lente** ara evitar se dañado más de lo que debió sentir al tener una excalibur cerca de él, decidió colocar una de sus espadas demoniacas entre la excalibur y su cuerpo

Giuseppe: un movimiento osado teniendo en cuenta que la habilidad de la espada de esa chica es destruir todo lo demoniaco, pero igualmente era todo o nada

Mientras los siervos de Sona junto a Akeno, Rias y Koneko se sorprendieron por el movimiento que realizo Kiba, Asia ya había terminado de curar lo mejor posible a Kiba y ya se estaba dirigiendo a curar a Xenovia para hacer lo mismo

Xenovia: bueno un empate y una victoria no está mal

Esto trajo de nuevo preocupación en los espectadores

Giuseppe: de que hablas el encuentro de tu amiga no ha terminado, niña ahora que tu pelea ha terminado mira atentamente como se encuentran Issei e Irina y dime ¿Qué está mal con lo que ves?

Xenovia hizo caso a lo que decía Giuseppe más por curiosidad que otra cosa, aunque aún no entendía a lo que se refería, entonces ella así como los demás notan que Issei se había protegido con la mano que tiene activo la Boosted Gear

Irina: ¡pero que! **Intenta forcejear para apartarse de Issei junto a su espada pero este tenía cogida firmemente la hoja de la excalibur** ¿Cómo puedes sostener un arma sagrada así como si nada?

Todos se sorprendieron de escuchar lo que dijo Irina que estaba haciendo Issei

Issei: eso es fácil Irina, yo no solo soy un demonio reencarnado

Irina: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Issei: yo también soy un DRAGÓN y ahora mismo la mano que sostiene la hoja de la excalibur está cubierta con mi Sacred Gear que es de tipo Dragón

Irina estaba impresionada, no espero un movimiento así pedirte de Issei, sobre todo el que poseyera un Sacred Gear que esté relacionado con los Dragones

Irina entonces cometió un pequeño error y es que miro directamente a los ojos de Issei y estos estaban mostrando un verde esmeralda y estar rasgados como si fuera un reptil, esto le causo un escalofrió por la repentina imagen que le produjo y como por inercia cambio la forma de su espada, pasando a ser dos conectadas por una cadena desde los mangos

Issei no había soltado la hoja de la excalibur a pesar de la molestia que le dio y vio las intenciones de Irina, el no espero usar aquella "cosa" ya que traía malos recuerdos, pero si era necesario tendría que usarlo

Irina ataca con su segunda arma e Issei se interpuso usando su otra mano pero esta era diferente, no era una mano ni brazo humano, era diferente

Issei: no quería tener que usar este brazo **sujeta su bazo mientras la hoja traspasa la palma de la mano** este bazo representa cuan débil soy y de lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por los que me importan, este bazo se lo entregue al dragón que reside dentro de mi Sacred Gear, déjame presentarme como debe ser, soy Issei Hyudou peón de Rias Gremory y el actual Sekiryuutei

Issei comienza a inhalar y esto hace que Irina salga del shock inicial, pega un brinco y golpea a Issei en el mentón obligándole a soltar las hojas de sus espadas y permitiéndole alejarse de él, solo para mirar como este comenzó a exhalar fuego por la boca hacia el cielo

Fue un espectáculo que dejo mudo a todos, era como si viesen a un dragón, cuando Issei termino de exhalar fuego este volvió a mirar a Irina

Issei: Irina por favor ríndete ahora

Esto desconcertó a Irina, era verdad que tenía al parecer una ventaja que le permitía acercarse a ella pero no por ello tenía ganada la pelea

Irina: lo siento Issei pero solo porque puedas tocar mi espada no significa que vayas a ganar

Issei: Irina, parece que olvidas que tengo otro ataque **alza la mano que tiene la Boosted Gear y tenía la mano lista para chaquear los dedos** solo tuve dejarme lastimar una parte de mi cuerpo pero es un precio aceptable, ahora no sé qué pase cuando use la Asolación del Dragón en ti, así que repite Irina por favor ríndete

Irina estaba pensativa, se miró la mano izquierda en donde brillaba la marca que le había colocado su amigo de la infancia, aún tenía que cumplir con su misión así que no podía arriesgarse a ser dañada gravemente

Irina: muy bien Issei tu ganas

Después de esto las exorcistas se marcharon dejando a los dos grupos demoniacos muy callados, lo que habían hecho Kiba e Issei fue algo que nunca esperaron sobre todo por el pasado que ambos tenían, mientras el uno odia a las espadas sagradas, el otro está relacionado con una de las exorcistas, en verdad fue un día de locos


	7. Chapter 7

El aire de incomodad todavía estaba presente entre los grupos demoniacos que se encontraban reunidos en el club de lo oculto, los últimos sucesos aún se repetían en la mente de cada uno de ellos, de hecho los responsables de esos pensamientos se encontraban sentados sobre sus pies.

Sona: este tipo de imprudencias me las esperaba de Hyoudou pero ti Yuuto

Giuseppe: ma ma ma no crees que estas exagerando, al final todo salió bien ¿no?

Saji: salir bien parados contras las exorcistas si **miro a su ama y a Rias** salir vivos de ellas no lo creo

Koneko: sempais imprudentes

Tsubaki no decía nada solo miraba fijamente a Kiba, este al notar la mirada se incomoda debido a la intensidad que reflejaba esa mirada

Rias: y bien que tienen que decir en su defensa

Kiba: presidenta, la verdad es que esto me ha ayudado de cierta manera tranquilo sobre el tema de las espadas sagradas, aun poseo una gran rabia hacia las mismas, pero ya no creo que sea esa rabia ciega que poseía antes

Rias: **suspira** bueno eso podía tomarse en consideración para la preocupación que me diste al verte herido por una excalibur y tu Issei ¿Cómo te justificas?

Issei: **se quedó mirando directamente a Rias durante un buen tiempo** la verdad no se me ocurre nada presidenta **puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza**

Esto causo que todos pongan cara de palo ante la respuesta descarada que daba el más pervertido de la Academia Kuoh

Saji/Momo: ERES UN GRANDISIMO ESTUPIDO

Issei: he no exageren

Giuseppe nota como Rias estaba lista para tener un ataque de ira, así que apiadándose de Issei le recordó que tenía que hacer algo más importante que morir a manos de su ama

Giuseppe: oye Issei no se te olvida algo

Issei solo lo queda mirando sin recordar nada

Giuseppe: **suspira** el jefe te requiere hoy en el bar

Issei: mierda olvide que hoy tengo turno en el bar

Sona: ¿bar?

Issei: si kaicho, ya sabe el lugar en donde salgo en ese video

Giuseppe: resulta que el dueño de ese lugar obtuvo uno de los panfletos de deseos del clan Gremory y quería a un cantante

Issei: yo surgí y me salió un contrato

Giuseppe: y como yo había cantado con Issei, bueno también me contrato, de hecho eso me hace acuerdo de que aún no escojo la playlist para mi turno de presentación

Issei: bueno entonces lo mejor será que me vaya yendo, sino llegare más tarde, con su permiso Presidenta, Sona Kaicho **se comienza a retirar **

Sona: a veces creo que le das mucha libertad Rias

Rias: yo sigo sin recordar cuando aprobé ese contrato

Kiba: bueno

Giuseppe: fue cuando estabas peleando con Akeno por ver ¿Quién dormía en el cuarto con Issei? o era por ¿Quién tomaba su virginidad? La verdad no recuerdo bien

Esto provocó que un silencio sepulcral se asentara de nuevo en el club, eso más la incredulidad que se había formado en la cara de Sona

Sona: ¡que! Tú ¡QUE!

Rias: eso no es verdad, cierto Asia Koneko

La respuesta nunca llego de parte de ellas, más bien Asia agacho la cabeza en un ataque de nerviosismo y Koneko simplemente se hizo la desentendida y se fue a buscar su bolsa de dulces

Sona: bien estoy esperando la confirmación de tu defensa

Giuseppe: morirás esperando entonces jejejeje

Rias regresa a mirar a Giuseppe de mala manera mientras Akeno solo se reía de las ocurrencias de Giuseppe

Sona: no puedo creerlo

Giuseppe: bueno creo que por el momento deberíamos dejar las cosas como están, los chicos aún tiene que descansar, pero Sona, te pido que ahora tu sequito se mantenga atento sobre cualquier actividad sospechosa

Sona: pero dimos nuestra palabra ala exorcistas que no intervendremos

Giuseppe: y ¿Quién dijo que salvaremos sus traseros? Ellas están solas, ustedes están cubriendo sus propias espaldas, si ese Cadre las mata, vendrá por ustedes, deben estar alertas y preparadas para recibir a su enemigo y contar con una contramedida.

Rias: tienes algo en mente

Giuseppe: si, deben informar a sus hermanos sobre lo que sucede en su territorio

Rias/Sona: JAMÁS

Giuseppe: **se enfada** mocosas insolentes, saben bien lo que se están jugando, su imprudencia puede costar la vida de miles de seres vivos

Rias: sabemos eso, pero el problema es que

Sona: nuestros hermanos pueden llegar a exagerar

Giuseppe: ¿Qué tanto pueden llegar exagerar?

Kiba: ellos son muy amorosos con respecto a sus hermanas y no dudarían en venir a destruir Kuoh ellos mismos con tal de matar a ese Cadre

Giuseppe comprendía un poco el miedo de las chicas pero el guardar esto de sus superiores solo terminara mal, ellos debían estar al tanto para que en caso de emergencia pudieran respaldarlas o incluso intervenir directamente aunque eso ultimo traería muchos problemas

Giuseppe: déjenme hablar con sus líderes

Esto impresiono a los demonios presentes

Sona: estas seguro de esto

Giuseppe: ustedes no podrán dar un informe de este calibre, aun no poseen la experiencia para esto por lo que les pido que en el momento que daré el informe estarán presentes y aprendan a como se debe manejar una situación de esta manera, están a cargo de este lugar, por lo que la vida de las personas que están aquí son su responsabilidad

Sona y Rias seguían reacias a la idea de llamar a sus hermanos pero lo que Giuseppe decía tenía razón ellas están a cargo, la vida de los humanos y si hay otros seres sobrenaturales es su entera responsabilidad, sino podían con algo como esto como podrían atender la responsabilidades cuando sean las responsables de sus respectivos Clanes

Rias: entiendo llamare a mi hermano

Sona: lo mismo hare con mi hermana

Giuseppe: bien **regresa a ver a Akeno y Tsubaki** como sus Reinas deben estar también presentes son las segundas al mando y las personas más cercanas al Rey para dar apoyo ya sea sentimental como estratégico

Akeno y Tsubaki asienten ante las palabras de Giuseppe, mientras esto se da el resto del sequito de Sona así como Kiba y Koneko no podían más que estar impresionados podrían sentir a través de las palabras de Giuseppe a un hombre, una persona experimentando no solo de tener que lidiar con decisiones difíciles sino que también el de estar en frente de grandes líderes para negociar, pero también se preguntaban si todo eso bastara al estar en frente de los Maous

Las horas estaban pasando y las herederas ya tenían todo listo para comenzar a contactar con sus hermanos y esperaban que todo vaya de la mejor manera

?: Si bueno hermanita ¿Qué es lo que necesita la hermanita más hermosa del mundo?

?: So-tan ¿Cómo estás? te paso algo mal no te preocupe en este mismo instante tu hermana mágica ira para allá y destruirá a todo ser que te haya herido

Esto puso en vergüenza a las herederas y daban gracias a que solo estaban presente Giuseppe, Akeno, Tsubaki y nadie más

Giuseppe: **se aclara la garganta llamando la atención de la atención de los Maous presentes** lamento la interrupción de este colorido saludo hacia sus hermanas menores pero hay temas que requieren una seriedad absoluta además de se debe tratar con una delicadeza

Los Maous observaron una nueva figura surgir de las sombras y se sorprendieron al ver un Youkai mono entre ellas, se les vino a la mente que él las tenia de rehenes y que ahora les iban a demandar

?: No sé quién eres, pero si le haces daño a mi hermana

Giuseppe: cierra la boca idiota, si en verdad estuvieran secuestradas porque ellas no están amordazadas o mejor aún porque ellas están tranquilas sentadas con sus Reinas si mover un musculo

Esto llamo la atención de la segunda Maou presente

?: Si es eso verdad que es lo que querías decir a un inicio

Giuseppe: lo mejor sería presentarnos primero, mi nombre es Giuseppe y como pueden ver soy un Youkai mono, antes que saquen conclusiones no soy parte de la Fracción de Youkai perteneciente a Tokio ni a ningún otro punto de residencia, he estado viviendo muy poco en esta ciudad junto a sus dos hermanas y sus sequitos, el motivo o la forma en la que llegue puede ser tratado más adelante en una reunión un tanto más personal, ahora como dije en un inicio nos atiende asuntos más importantes

?: Mi nombre es Sirzechs Lucifer uno de los cuatro actuales Maous

?: Mi nombre es Serafall Leviathan y también soy un Maou

Giuseppe: si, sus hermanas me habían comentado el cargo que poseen sus hermanos mayores y ese es el motivo que les pedí que se comuniquen con ustedes, verán en la actualidad ha habido una pequeña infiltración de ángeles caídos en la ciudad y estos han estado tramando algo, que incluso me atrevería a decir que es a espaldas a su líder y eso se confirmó hasta hace muy poco

Sirzechs: ¿Qué quieres decir? _Tenía miedo de las consecuencias, otra guerra, no era lo que quería para la vida de su hermana_

Giuseppe: nos enteremos de parte de unas exorcistas que el Cadre Kokabiel está en la ciudad y trajo consigo fragmentos de las excalibur, la iglesia ha enviado a dichas exorcistas para recuperarlas, se llegó al acuerdo de que no se meterían en el camino de las exorcista

Serafall: las cosas siguen siendo muy peligrosas con un cadre en la zona, dos exorcistas no podrán contra este tipo de enemigo

Giuseppe: estaré de acuerdo y aunque parezca cruel no se puede hacer nada de momento, lo que podremos hacer es que las dos herederas estén al pendiente de los peligros que se pueden desembocar de la tensa situación que se está dando ahora

Sirzechs: guerra

Giuseppe: si, me temo que las exorcistas y las herederas solo son peones en los planes del Cadre para revivir la antigua guerra entre las fracciones cristianas

Serafall: si es así deberíamos sacar a nuestras hermanas

Sona: no puedes hacer esto

Giuseppe: Sona, haz silencio y escucha **ve como Sona se sienta de nuevo** comparto su preocupación pero también deben entender que no estarán para siempre y ellas deben saber cómo lidiar con estos problemas para su propio futuro, prefiero que ellas se queden y en caso que una pelea se desate, unos refuerzos nos asistan, eso y tengo sospechas que no es el único caído que eta por la zona

Esto impresiono a Sona y Rias el saber que aun había alguien más en las sombras

Sirzechs: crees que es un peligro esta segundo entidad

Tanto Serafall como Sirzechs notaban la postura que estaba tomando este youkai, se notaba la experiencia en la formación de estrategias para formar contramedidas a posibles calamidades o ataques enemigos, además de saber cómo hablar con alguien de mayor rango, entendían por qué Rias y Sona no estaban dando el informe sobre estas cosas, no lo harían de la manera correcta, no poseían la experiencia que este youkai si tenía, la presencia de alguien que ya había saltado al campo de batalla para matar o sino seria matado.

Giuseppe: no, creo que él está aquí más por el Cadre Kokabiel, asumo que es otro Cadre o incluso posea un mayor rango, es por eso que está en las sombras su presencia, no quiere causar más revuelto ni tampoco alertar al Cadre Kokabiel

Sirzechs: eso sería una buena conjetura, para ¿Cuándo necesitaras los refuerzos?

Giuseppe: prefiero que estén listo a partir de ahora, para que respondan en el menor tiempo posible para cuando el Cadre Kokabiel actué y la posible ayuda del otro caído u otro ataque, aunque quiero ser positivo

Serafall: ¿Quién eres?

Esta pregunta tensa a las dos herederas y esa acción no es desapercibida para los Maous y hace suspirar a Giuseppe que hace una nota mental en el de enseñar a las chicas a poner un rostro de póker, para evitar regalar información innecesariamente

Giuseppe: ¡quién soy! No es un tema relevante, por el momento soy un aliado que tiene un acuerdo con la heredera Rias Gremory y hasta no hace poco un acuerdo con la heredera Sona Sitri y en favor de cumplir con dichos cuerdos yo las respaldare en caso de un conflicto, aparte que he estado entrenado con el peón y caballero del sequito de Rias Gremory

Sirzechs: entiendo, pero requeriremos más información después de que estos eventos sean resueltos

Giuseppe: me parece entonces que tenemos un plan

Serafall: se les informara a las herederas cuando las tropas de respaldo estarán listas

Giuseppe: entendido, esto sería todo, si surge alguna novedad las herederas les informaran sin omitir información alguna

Dicho esto la charla con los Maous había concluido y todo parecía que había terminado en buenos términos, pero sabían que este movimiento había sido muy arriesgado además de esto podía reavivar las llamas de enemistad entre las tres fracciones

Rias: esto resulto más complicado de lo que parece

Sona: es el estrés de que un paso en falso puede desencadenar una guerra inminente

Giuseppe: no se deberían preocuparse, sus hermanos no quieres guerra, pero el dolor de una perdida puede llegar hacer que las personas cometan una estupidez, eso es lo que busca Kokabiel y no les mentiré hay posibilidades que un conflicto se de

Sona: lo dices por las exorcistas

Giuseppe: si, si ellas mueren dudo que la iglesia se quede con los brazos cruzados y si ustedes mueren lo mismo será por parte de los demonios, esto se debe manejar con una delicadeza **nota como Rias y Sona se comienzan a estresar **chicas deben calmarse primero, sé que esto les pueden llegar a sobrepasar por su edad, pero les voy a ayudar tranquilas

Después de esto charlaron sobre las nuevas medidas de contramedida que tomaran para enfrentar la amenaza que representaba el Cadre, Giuseppe menciono si se podría trabajar con las exorcistas, recordándoles que a veces para situaciones desesperadas se requiere medidas desesperadas

No negaron que esa podría ser una solución, pero tampoco sabrían si se podría dar, más por la fricción que siguen presentes

Lejos, en las afueras de la ciudad de Kuoh por la parte boscosa se podía ver las siluetas de dos humanos discutiendo

?: Estas entendiendo Freed lo que debes hacer

Freed: si, atraer a esas dos estúpidas será fácil, pero y si los demonios intervienen, además de ese estúpido youkai

?: Solo son insectos que sirven a mi causa

?: Kokabiel-sama

Freed: jefe

Kokabiel: del youkai no te preocupes, ya tengo a alguien que se encargara de esa molestia, tú trae las espadas que tienen esas mocosas

Freed: entiendo jefe me retiro entonces ahora **se va**

Kokabiel: Galileo será mejor que prepares todo para que tu experimento sea un éxito

Galileo: si, no debes preocuparte todo está para iniciarse a tus indicaciones

Kokabiel: eso espero


	8. Chapter 8

Giuseppe no debería de estar sorprendido, para nada teniendo en cuanta que él era un ser humano que ahora es un youkai y convive con demonios, además de enterarse que existen los demás seres sobrenaturales.

Entonces porque estaba sorprendido de lo que le había dicho Issei así, era porque involucraba a la estupidez humana, en verdad no sabía si era que en este plano dimensional eran más tarados o es que no hay una dimensión en donde los humanos sean por lo menos normales

Giuseppe: me lo repites de nuevo, por favor, no es que no te crea es que

Koneko: si es difícil de creer, pero es verdad

Rias: **le jala los cachetes a Issei** no puedo creer que te pongas en peligro de esa manera, estoy considerando seriamente encerrarte en una habitación de seguridad y después tirar la llave, además de llenar esa habitación con cosas sagradas para que no intente escapar

Estas palabras generaron en el sequito de Rias una pena ajena, mientras que en el sequio de Sona era incomodidad por ver a su Rey corregía a su peón

Giuseppe: chicas los necesito vivos todavía para que me digan como rayos se encontraron con las exorcistas y en que consiste su acuerdo

Issei y Saji agradecían a Giuseppe por sacarlos de ese predicamento

Issei: la verdad es que no fue como si las hubiésemos buscado, yo estaba regresando de un contrato y Koneko me acompaño ya que no tenía experiencia con el tipo de deseo que tenía el contratista, en el camino nos encontramos con Saji

Saji: si yo estaba regresando de mí casa porque quería asegurarme que mis hermanitos no estuviesen causando algún alboroto y como dijo Issei nos encontramos en el camino

Momo: eso todavía no explica el encuentro con las exorcistas

Issei: si bueno en el camino de regreso las encontramos pidiendo limosna

Giuseppe: espérate ¿Cómo que limosna? ¿Qué la iglesia no les dieron nada para su misión?

Issei: no, la iglesia si les entregaron dinero para que puedan subsistir, pero

Giuseppe: ¿pero?

Saji: al parecer la amiga de Issei

Issei: Irina

Saji: si ella, se gastó el dinero entregado en una pintura falsa de un santo y bueno por eso estaban pidiendo limosna, aunque no parecía que les estuviese yendo bien

Giuseppe: ahora siento pena por Xenovia

Issei: siempre fue algo ingenua, pensé que ya no tendría ese pequeño problema

Giuseppe: lo vuelvo a reiterar, siento pena por Xenovia

Saji: bueno, producto de esto Issei quería ver como estaban

Issei: antes que me vuelvan a amenazar con encerrarme en donde sea y como sea, ella sigue siendo mi amiga de la infancia, es alguien importante para mí, no pude evitar preocuparme por ella, aunque ella tenga la culpa de lo que le pase

Rias simplemente suspiraba mientras que Akeno sonreía, Kiba mostraba una sonrisa complicada y Koneko se había ido a sentar a comer sus dulces sin importarle lo que se estaba discutiendo en esos momentos

Issei: siguiendo en donde lo dejo Saji, las llevamos a un local de comida rápida, aunque no querían ir al inicio, per el rugido de sus estómagos las convencieron, después de ello hablamos unos minutos hasta legar al punto del encuentro con el Cadre, no le mencione que Giuseppe había hablado con dos Maous, pero logre convencerlas de trabajar juntos

Momo: así y ¿Cómo fue que las convenciste?

Issei: les dije que no le pedirían ayuda a un demonio sino a un dragón, con eso parecieron menos reacias al aceptar trabajar juntos

Sona: esa fue una buena opción, un tecnicismo, pero por lo menos ahora los dos grupos tienen una alianza de momento

Saji: también quedamos en unas horas para comenzar con la búsqueda de las espadas sagradas que se han robado

Rias: entonces sería bueno que vayan los demás integrantes de los sequitos vayas con ustedes

Giuseppe: no todos, quiero que algunos se queden en la academia, por si alguna eventualidad ocurre

Sona: lo dices por las posiciones que se han establecido en el tablero

Saji: ¡he!

Giuseppe: si comparamos el territorio en el que se está desenvolviendo este hecho con un tablero de ajedrez la academia vendría a ser la base de los demonios y como toda base nunca debe quedar desprotegida

Sona: opino que mi sequito se quede

Rias: y el mío salga, no está mal

Giuseppe: bien ya tenemos un plan, ahora solo queda ejecutarlo

El resto del día la pasaron en la academia, el nerviosismo estaba a flor de piel después de todo si se equivocaban una guerra podría desatarse

Era las 2:00 p.m. y en la entrada de la Academia Kuoh se encontraban el sequito de Rias a excepción de ella, Asia y Akeno, esperando a las exorcistas para comenzar con la búsqueda

Issei: están retrasadas y si les paso algo

Giuseppe: no te alteres Issei solo llevan retrasadas unos minutos, no creo que le haya pasado nada malo

Lo verdad es que así fue, solo tuvieron que esperar unos veinte minutos más para que aparecen las exorcistas

Kiba: ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué el retraso?

Xenovia: nos entretuvimos con unas cosas, nada grave, ni que ponga en peligro la misión

Giuseppe: si eso es todo, creo que lo mejor será ir a lugares en donde puede estar escondidos

Xenovia: lo mejor sería que nos separemos en grupos

Kiba: Issei, Koneko y yo seremos un grupo

Giuseppe: yo me desplazare en solitario

Issei: seguro

Giuseppe: es lo mejor **regresa a ver a Xenovia** pero no sé cómo se organizan entre ustedes, además de que no son muy sutiles

Xenovia: entonces Irina y yo seremos el tercer grupo

Saji: hola chicos mejor que los alcanzo Kaicho me dijo que desplegara también dos grupos

Giuseppe: bien, si eso es todo lo mejor será aprovechar la luz del día

Todos asintieron afirmativamente y se dispusieron a buscar por la ciudad, quedando de acuerdo en comunicarse ya sea por un hechizo de comunicación entre los demonios o llamar al celular en el caso de Giuseppe y las exorcistas

La búsqueda duro horas, y no parecía que se pudiera encontrar alguna pista sobre el sacerdote que había atacado a Kiba e Issei en el pasado, peor aún algo sobre el cadre, el escondite que emplearon era muy bueno, demasiado bueno que asustaba a las herederas

Issei: ¿Dónde diablos puede estar escondió ese loco de Freed?

Kiba: debe de estar en un lugar que no llame la atención de las personas

Issei: así como de la Presidenta y de Kaicho

Koneno: así como la iglesia abandonada

Issei y Kiba regresan a ver a Koneko e instintivamente miran en dirección a la ubicación de la iglesia abandonada

Issei: somos idiotas verdad

Kiba: descuidados diría yo

Issei: **saca su celular** estoy llamando a Giuseppe y Irina

Kiba: me encargo de comunicar al grupo del sequito de Kaicho

Koneko: entonces le aviso a la presidenta sobre a donde nos dirigimos

Después de que cada uno avisara a los diferentes grupos la ubicación que creían en donde se encontraban escondidos por lo menos los exorcistas perdidos, quedando así en ese lugar para investigar todos, por si algún grupo fuera emboscado

El primer grupo en llegar fue el de Issei, Kiba y Koneko al lugar

Issei: no me gusta este lugar

Kiba: lo lugares sagrados siempre tendrán este efecto en nosotros los demonios aunque sea mínimo

Issei: si **no muy convencido** _¿Morirías por mí? Issei _**este susurro hiso que pare repentinamente** solo es mi imaginación, ella ya no esta

Esto fue notado por Kiba y Koneko quienes veían la incomodad de su compañero

?: ¡kah!kah! mira lo que nos encontramos

Kiba: ¡Freed! Issei, Koneko yo me encargo de este oponente

Issei: entendido pero primero **boost(x10)** ahora **toca el hombro de Kiba y después se escucha Transferir** con esto dale una paliza a ese idiota

Con esto dicho Kiba se enfrentó a Freed teniendo una ventaja muy definida sobre el sacerdote descarriado, esto molesto al sacerdote que quería la cabeza de los demonios, sobretodo la cabeza de Issei siendo este el primer demonio que se le escapa

Freed: creo que debo dejar de jugar con mis presas ven mi querida Excalibur Rapidly hagamos trocitos de demonio

La velocidad que Freed tenía se vio incrementada por mucho, pero esto no resulto problema para Kiba que estaba acostumbrado a peleas a alta velocidad además del impulso de poder que obtuvo por Issei

En lo que los espadachines cruzaban espadas Giuseppe ya había llegado al lugar junto con Saji y dos demonios que no conocía

Al llegar en donde estaban se encontraron con la pelea que se disputaban Kiba y Freed

Freed: mierda, más basura **saca su pistola** mueran inútiles

Giuseppe: esquiven **saca sus pistolas**

Freed no perdió el tiempo en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad les disparo tanto a los recién llegados, así como a Issei y Koneko, Kiba ataco a Freed para que deje de atacar a sus compañeros, siendo cubierto por Giuseppe que comenzó a dispar también

Giuseppe: eres más escurridizo que una anguila

Issei: creo que lo mejor es acabarlo entre todos, aunque lo primero sería mejor estancarlo en el suelo

Saji: de eso yo me encargo

Saji no duda en usar su sacred gear para inmovilizar a Freed, aunque esto resulto complicado debido a lo escurridizo era el sacerdote

Las dos partes se encontraban en un punto muerto sobre todo en la pelea entre Kiba y Freed, pero esta cambia con la intervención de Xenovia y su Excalibur Destrucción para nivelar la pelea más a su favor

Xenovia: lamento la demora, nos encontramos con algunos caídos en el camino

Giuseppe: lo importante es que están aquí **recarga sus pistolas**

Issei: no debemos dejarlo escapar

Irina: no tiene ninguna ruta de escape

?: Freed no puedo creer que seas así de descuidado

Freed: no es mi culpa que la iglesia haya enviado a estas perras

Saji: ¿Quién rayos es ese sujeto?

Irina/Xenovia: Valper Galilei el Arzobispo del Genocidio

Kiba: ¡tú! Bastardo

Valper: mmm interesante un sobreviviente **regresa a ver a Freed** tendremos que retirarnos he informar de esto a Kokabiel

Freed: si no queda de otra

Kiba, Irina y Xenovia saltaron sobre Freed en un intento de atraparlo antes de que haga algo, además de que Saji volvió a intentar atraparlo, pero Freed saco una bola de luz que reventó y esta libero una luz que cegó a todos los presentes, cuando la luz disminuyo completamente se pudo ver que no estaba ni Freed ni Valper

Giuseppe: mierda, en serio que me estoy volviendo demasiado confiado y blando

Kiba: no pudieron estar muy lejos

Issei: espera Kiba

Kiba salió corriendo en persecución del sacerdote loco y del arzobispo genocida, siendo seguido por Xenovia e Irina sin medir consecuencias como una posible trampa

Saji: maldición ya se fueron

Koneko: he contactado con la presidenta

Giuseppe: es lo mejor, no podemos ir tras ellos, puede resultar para peor

Issei: pero y si les pasa algo

Giuseppe: esperemos que no sea el caso

No tardaron mucho en llegar Rias y Sona con sus respectivas Reinas, después del informe que les dieron sus respectivos sequitos se decidió regresar y esperar lo mejor

Al día siguiente en la academia los demonios discutían las posibilidades en la que se podían encontrar las tres personas que faltaban, Giuseppe no había participado en el dialogo estaba sumado en sus pensamientos, aunque estos pensamientos así como el dialogo fueron interrumpidos por un estruendo

Esto alerto a Giuseppe y les dijo a los chicos que lo mejor sería acercarse pero con cautela, no podían permitirse ser emboscados, una vez que llegaron a la zona en la cual se había producido el sonido, notaron que estaba desolado

Sona: no rastros de energía sagrada

Asia: puede ser entonces que las exorcistas estén aquí

Tsubaki: o también puede que sea ese exorcista loco

Una risa desquiciante llama la atención de todos

Giuseppe: bien dice el dicho "Habla del Diablo y este se te aparecerá" ¿Qué buscas?

Freed: yo, solo estoy aquí para que conozcan a mi jefe

Kokabiel: calma Freed solo estamos aquí para que las cosas no sean tan aburridas, además de entregar un presente

Issei: ¿presente?

Kokabiel: si **en eso saca el cuerpo de Irina y lo tira sin ninguna importancia** esta pequeña exorcista creyó que podría hacerme frente y aunque sus amigos se escaparon pronto los encontrare

Todos estaban fríos ante el aspecto que tenía Irina, sus heridas eran muy graves y se podía ver que había perdido mucha sangre, Issei corrió y atrapo el cuerpo herido de Irina

Issei: tú maldito **sus ojos se vuelven rasgados**

Kokabiel: jeje pequeñas basuras, los espero en su preciosa academia, ese punto será el eje central de una nueva era, una era de GUERRAS

Freed: no es el mejor jefe que alguien podría tener jajajaja

Freed usa la habilidad de su excalibur para salir rápidamente del lugar, mientras que Kokabiel emprendió vuelo hacia la academia

Rias: tenemos que detenerlos

Giuseppe: antes de empieza la confrontación no hay que olvidar pedir los refuerzos

?: Ustedes basuras, se creen mucho si piensan que podrán transmitir ese dichoso mensaje

El caído que se presentado sin dudar ataco a los chicos, el ataque les tomo con la guardia baja, a todos menos a uno, que no dudo en desviar la lanza de luz de una patada

Giuseppe: es bueno saber que no me afectan tus efectos de luces **se escucha el estallido producido por la lanza de luz** váyanse, su prioridad es detener a Kokabiel

Sona: Giuseppe tiene razón no perdamos más tiempo

Rias y Sona empiezan a realizar un círculo de teletrasportación

?: A donde creen que van

Giuseppe apunta al caído y dispara mientras se acerca a su objetivo para tratar de llevar la pelea a tierra y permitirles a los chicos retirarse

?: Eres una alimaña lista he, no importa Kokabiel-sama los destruirá sin dudar, ahora tengo que matarte estúpido humano y alcanzar a mi líder

Giuseppe: bueno eso de alcanzar a tu líder es debatible porque créeme que no te dejare pasar y sobre lo de humano, no negare que hace mucho lo fui **desenvuelve su cola** pero ahora soy otro ser, pero por insultar a la raza humana no dudare en arrancarte la cabeza ven infeliz

?: Un youkai, jajajaj siempre desee matar uno, esto hará que mi nombre sea más grande, Danucso será recordado para siempre

Después de estas palabras la pelea dio inicio en donde las lanzas de luz sagradas volaban por cualquier dirección, al mismo tiempo que las balas buscaban impactar en el caído, mientras que esta pelea se daba en la Academia de Kuoh los grupos demoniacos ya están listos para retener a Kokabiel lo mejor que podían a sí mismo como esperar los refuerzos por parte de sus hermanos, tenían miedo, el fallar representarían muchas cosas, pero no podían dejar que la situación siguiera este curso de acción

Rias: entonces Sona mantendrás la barrera confió en ti para que nada salga

Sona: sobrevive Rias y no cometas ninguna imprudencia, recuerda las palabras de Giuseppe

Las chicas sabían que ser hermanas de dos Maous sería difícil agregándole que eran herederas de un clan demoniaco, este era una prueba de valor e independencia que buscaban las dos

Saji: más te vale Hyoudou derrotar a ese estúpido cadre

Issei: lo mismo va para ti Saji no dejes que nadie entre o salga **ambos chocan sus puños**

Una vez que entro el sequito de Rias y Rias entro en los límites de la academia el sequito de Sona y Sona levantaron la barrera y esperaban que lo mejor para ellos pasara

El grupo Gremory llego a las canchas notaron que en el cielo se encontraba el cadre además del arzobispo y exorcista expulsados

Kokabiel: ¡oh! Veo que llegaron, me alegro, Valper falta mucho

Valper: todavía no está listo, pero pronto lo estará la gran excalibur estará de vuelta

Akeno: es imposible la excalibur quedo irreparable desde que se rompió

Valper: para estúpidos como ustedes es imposibles, pero para alguien con la clase de visión que poseo nada es imposible

Issei: mierda no debemos dejar que siga con lo que esté haciendo

Kokabiel: que divertido en verdad creen que podrán hacerme frente, pero mejor juegan con mi mascota

Un chasquido de Kokabiel fue la señal para que desde un círculo de invocación surja un perro de tres cabezas

Rias: Cerberos ¿Qué hace aquí?

Kokabiel: y no es el único

Más Cerberos surgen del mismo modo que el primero

Issei: Asia quédate atrás y cúranos si es posible no te arriesgues aún no estás del todo lista para un lucha cuerpo a cuerpo

Asia: si

Rias: en nombre de la casa Gremory no dejaremos que reinicies la guerra entre las tres fracciones

Kokabiel: inténtalo si pueden

Los cerberos no esperaron más para devorar a sus presas, lo que no esperaban es que estas presas no se dejarían comer

Koneko lo demostraba golpeando a la cabeza con su gran fuerza, aturdiéndola y permitiendo que Akeno rematar con sus hechizos de trueno, Issei también atacaba a larga distancia con su Dragón Shoot

Issei: Koneko, Akeno mantengan un momento entretenidos a los Cerberos voy a lanzar un rugido

Koneko/Akeno: entendido

El dúo demoniaco emplearon sus especialidades para mantenerlos en un solo punto siendo la magia y la fuerza física sirvieron para mantenerlos en el punto que Issei necesitaba para disparar su técnica, una vez que algunos cerberos estuvieron agrupados en un solo punto, Issei disparo su Rugido Dragonico llevándose muchos cerberos consigo, además de gran parte de la construcción de la academia

Akeno: fufufu Sona-kaicho se pondrá molesta con Issei por destruir la academia

Issei: ¡he! No yo no **mira la destrucción que hizo** el fin justifican los medios

Koneko: no es excusa

Esta escena fue interrumpida por el rugido de un cerbero que se encontraba cerca de Asia

Rias: no te lo permitiré **usa el poder de la destrucción y lo lanza al ceberos destruyéndole una cabeza** no dejare que lastimes a uno de mis siervos **vuelve a cargar su poder de la destrucción y lanza sin parar hasta que el cerbero sea solo cenizas** si **cae sobre sus rodillas**

Eso fue un alivio momentáneo pues Rias también fue atacada por otro cerbero y para evitar la intervención de los demás demonios otro grupo de cerberos los ataco

La tensión se sentí en Rias, su arrebato la dejo agotada y no podía formar un hechizo estable, cuando el cerbero estuvo cerca de Rias, este cerberos se tensó hasta que se partió en tres partes revelando que detrás del monstruo estaba Kiba y Xenovia con una espada cada uno

Rias/Asia: Kiba/Xenovia

Kiba: lamento la tardanza

Los demás demonios se acercaron a Kiba y Xenovia

Issei: Kiba, me alegro que estés bien

Xenovia: si pero no sabemos de Irina

Akeno: ella está en una sala de recuperación en la casa de Sona, recuperándose de sus heridas, aparentemente le habían quitado su fragmento de excalibur

Xenovia: **suspira** con un oponente como Kokabiel me alegro que aun este viva

Kiba: esperábamos que su fragmento no le hubiese sido quitado

Rias: Kiba no te encontraste con Giuseppe

Xenovia: nos lo encontramos de camino acá estaba arrimado al tronco de un árbol, estaba algo lastimado per nos dijo que no era nada grave

Issei: su pelea con el ángel caído debió agotarlo

Kiba: ¿ángel caído?

Akeno: lo que pasa es que Kokabiel nos atrajo para avisarnos que quería a los Maous en la ciudad, también nos entregó a Irina en pésimo estado, una vez que él se fue nosotros quisimos seguirlo pero un caído nos atacó queriendo eliminarnos antes de llegar acá

Rias: Giuseppe repelió el ataque y se quedó con el caído mientras nosotros vinimos y nos alistamos para pelear con Kokabiel

Kiba: ya veo, él nos dijo que ya vendría para acá, por cierto Xenovia no sabía que tenías otra espada

Xenovia: si por lo general esta se encuentra en una dimensión aparte, esta espada es Durandal

Valper: mmm interesante no sabía que existía un portador artificial de una espada como Durandal, la iglesia se me ha adelantado por lo que veo

Xenovia: no, estas equivocado yo no soy una portadora artificial, yo soy una portadora natural de espadas sagradas

Esto hace que Valper sonría descaradamente y nota que la fusión alquímica de los fragmentos de excalibur había finalizado

Valper: por fin los fragmentos se han fusionados, si toda mi investigación estuvo acertada a **saca una bola de cristal** ya no necesitare esto

Issei: ¿Qué diablos es eso?

Valper: esto es la semilla de toda mi investigación, esta son toda la esencia de los sujetos de prueba

Kiba: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que su esencia?

Valper: si, ustedes eran mis conejillos de india para crear pequeños cristales que permitieran a las personas manejar las espadas sagradas, esto claro que lo pueden hacer los arcángeles sin dañar el cuerpo de las personas, pero era mejor mi método, cuando la iglesia se enteró de lo que hacía, simplemente adelante lo que en un principio quería hacer **lanza a Kiba la bola de cristal**

Kiba: **atrapa la esfera de cristal** esto es todo lo queda de ellos **una lagrima se desliza por el rostro Kiba y cae en la esfera de cristal**

De repente la esfera comienza a brillar incandescentemente hasta dividirse en muchas esferas de luz que comienzan a tomar forma humana

Kiba: chicos

_No te preocupes por nosotros_

_Sigue adelante sin mirar atrás_

_No importa el camino que tomes _

_Ni que la luz no haya negado _

_Vive por nosotros_

_Sigue este camino que te has trazado_

Kiba: por ustedes **las formas humanas que rodeaba a Kiba vuelve a tomar forma de esferas de luz y se introducen en Kiba** por todos derrotare a este bastardo que solo nos utilizó **a esta fuerte declaración le siguió** _Balance Breaker Sword of Betrayer _

Se podía sentir la energía sagrada rodear a Kiba así como también la energía demoniaca que emanaba del mismo. Estas dos energía danzaban a su alrededor buscando una armonía que se representó en una espada de cuya hoja era de color blanco y su mango de color negro

Valper: imposible, esas dos energías no deberían poder fusionarse, siempre se han repelido entre sí, a menos que

Kiba: Valper por mí como mis amigos te destruiré

Valper: jajajaja que interesante veo que su muerte es cierta, si cosas como esta pueden realizarse

Issei: ¿la muerte de quién?

Valper: la de Di-

No pudo seguir hablando debido una lanza de luz lo había atravesado, una muerte rápida para lo que alguien como el merecía

Kokabiel: siempre tan inteligente Valper

Rias: no entiendo lo que quería decir con la muerte

Kokabiel: es normal que no lo sepan todos ustedes pues los líderes de las tres fracciones acordaron no dejar que salga a la luz esta verdad

Issei: ¿ocultar? ¿Ocultar que?

Kokabiel: la muerte de Dios por supuesto

Por fuera de la barrera que rodeaba la Academia Kuoh, se encontraba Sona y su sequito reocupados y concentrados manteniendo el hechizo

No sabían cómo se estaban desenvolviendo las cosas adentro, solo esperaban que estuvieran vivos, tampoco sabían cómo estaban Kiba, Xenovia y Giuseppe

De este último era lo que más preocupaba a Sona, ya que lo habían dejado solo con un caído y él no tenía experiencia tratando con ese tipo de enemigos, los demonios callejeros no eran comparación a un ángel caído

Saji: kaicho cree que estén bien

Sona: tienen que estarlo

Giuseppe: vaya que confianza tienes en tus compañeros Sona

Sona: ¡Giuseppe!

Giuseppe estaba todo estropeado y con varios rasguños

Giuseppe: ese estúpido caído era un hueso de roer, pero al final callo o eso espero

Saji: no te aseguraste

Giuseppe: disculpa si me preocupe más por ustedes

Sona: lo importante es que estas vivo

Giuseppe: si, a todo esto Sona ¿Cuánto más van a tardar los refuerzos?

Sona: no mucho

Giuseppe: genial

El ruido que se originó detrás de todos los hizo volver solo para encontrarse con aquel caído

Giuseppe: Danucso

El caído lanzo una esfera de luz sagrada que golpeo en la espalda de Giuseppe tumbándolo esto alarmo a los presentes

Danucso: eres bueno eso te lo reconoceré, pero yo soy mejor **nota la barrera** así que los pequeños demonios tratan de contener a Kokabiel-sama bien entonces debo eliminarlos

Danucso crea cuatro esferas de luz sagrada y las lanza contra el sequito de Sona, Giuseppe ve esto con impotencia ya que el último ataque si bien no lo afecto si lo lastimo más de lo que había hecho en su anterior encuentro

Mas lo que sucedió después dejo mudo a Sona como Giuseppe, los dos de los cuatro ataques fueron desviados por Saji, lamentablemente los otros dos los bloqueo con su cuerpo

Saji soltó un gran quejido al recibir de lleno ese ataque sagrado, pero aun así se mantenía de pie

Danucso: con que quieres morir primero bien te lo concederé **siente la mezcla de las energías sagradas y demoniacas** vaya con que ese insignificante humano tenía razón

Saji: razón ¿en qué?

Danucso: ya que morirán se los diré, no solo los cuatro Maous originales murieron, también lo hizo el Dios bíblico

Nadie daba crédito a lo que escucharon, Giuseppe se paralizo por un momento pero entonces noto como Danucso creaba una esfera mucho más grande y estaba lista para lanzarla a Saji

Danucso: ahora muere patético demonio

Sona: ¡Saji!

Todo se ralentizo todo ante los ojos de Giuseppe, su cuerpo estaba entumecido por el dolor, no le respondía como quería

?: Soldado, eso ¿es todo lo que puedes dar?

Giuseppe: ¿Qué?

?: No contestaste mi pregunta, vas a dejar que muera ese mocoso

Giuseppe: yo n-

?: No mereces el título que representa Kasura

Giuseppe se enfureció por eso, no iba a dejar que una simple voz le diga lo que tenía que ser, no le insultaría, no dejaría morir a Saji, ni a nadie

Giuseppe: no nO NO lo dejare

?: Entonces no vuelvas a dudar de ti mismo mocoso, ve y despedaza a ese estúpido cuervo, Kasura

Giuseppe nunca vio quien le había hablado, incluso pensó que debió ser una alucinación por el dolor que tenía su cuerpo pero esto sería algo que pensaría después ahora le arrancaría la cabeza al caído

Giuseppe: haaaaaa **su cuerpo se envuelve en un aura roja** no te lo permitiré

Esta técnica era una que estuvo practicando durante un tiempo, utilizando el senjutsu para multiplicar la fortaleza que ya poseía su cuerpo, pero como todo tiene su límite y él ahora está dispuesto a superar ese límite, su cuerpo de seguro acabar destrozado pero valdrá la pena

Sona solo vio como el ataque del caído se acercó a Saji, además de escuchar el grito de Giuseppe, después una cortina de humo le tapo la visión que tenía enfrente, la desesperación la estaba consumiendo, ella había perdido a Saji

Danucso: jajaja un patético demonio menos ahora me tomare el tiempo con ustedes y después terminaré con el youkai

Sona: bastardo yo t-

?: Calma Sona, no cometas una imprudencia

Tanto como el caído como los demonios regresaron su atención a la capa de humo que se dispersaba revelando a Giuseppe envuelto en el aura roja y una Saji a sus espaldas de rodillas

Danucso: ¿Cómo?

Giuseppe: **el aura que lo envuelve se dispersa** mierda mi cuerpo está dañando más de lo que yo pensaba originalmente

Saji: si es así déjame ayudarte

Giuseppe: gracias chico pero mejor descansa esta pelea es mi

Giuseppe daba pequeños pasos debido al sobre esfuerzo que su cuerpo tenia, Danucso solo reía ante lo idiota que se portaba el youkai

Giuseppe: te da risa **da otro paso** me da igual **da otro paso** después de que te mate veré si lo que dijiste es verdad **da otro paso** ahora tú vas a morir **da otro paso** morirás a manos de KASURA

En un estallido de energía pura resquebraja el suelo alrededor de Giuseppe, esta era un aura dorada, sus ojos estaban completamente en blanco además que si escuchabas con atención en el grito de Giuseppe se podía otra voz, una voz más monstruosa

Danucso: ¿Qué mierda eres tú?

Giuseppe no respondió simplemente se lanzó a Danucso repartiendo golpes que el caído no podía esquivar, no completamente el desconcierto de la energía que emanaba del youkai lo aterraba, ese estado salvaje era aterrador

Danucso: monstruo muere

El caído conecta varios golpe que no afectan en nada a Giuseppe, en uno de los golpes del caído atrapa su mano y sin dudar le romper el brazo, el grito de dolor del caído estremeció a los anudados demonios que veían el cambio abrupto que tenía Giuseppe

Danucso en un acto desesperado se impulsa al cielo y usa sus lastimadas alas para planear y darle el tiempo para ejecutar su ataque

Danucso: infeliz, yo no moriré, no moriré por un ser inferior como tu **comienza a cargar su energía** muere junto a todos los que están detrás de ti **lanza su técnica**

Giuseppe laza sus brazos a los lados y carga rápidamente dos esferas de energía de gran tamaño y las lanza hacia adelante, las dos técnicas chocan buscando superar a la otra

El choque de las técnicas ejercía una presión sin igual, pero poco a poco la técnica de Giuseppe comenzó a ganar terreno empujando el ataque

Danucso: no imposible

Giuseppe: muere infeliz

Giuseppe agrego más poder a su ataque para terminar atravesando el ataque del caído y matarlo en un estallido de poder

Giuseppe: **pierde el aura dorada** je debo conocer cuál es mi limite **siente como la energía de Issei se eleva y regresa a mirar a la barrera** te dejo el resto Issei **se desmaya**

Dentro de la barrera momentos antes de la llegada de Giuseppe, la declaración de Kokabiel dejo mudos a todos

Xenovia: eso no es cierto

Kokabiel: por supuesto que sí, Dios murió junto a los Maous originales, aunque Michael trata de hacer lo posible para que el sistema que Dios dejo de funcionar, lo cierto es que no pude manejarlo como Padre lo hacía, solo él conocía sus secretos

La tensión se disparó con la confirmación de Kokabiel, la seguridad con lo que lo decía no dejaba espacio para dudas

Kokabiel noto el desconcierto de las jóvenes demonios y se rio por lo idiotas que podrían ser, decidió acabar con todo ese desconcierto

Kokabiel: no se reocupen todas las preguntas que tengan se las podrán hacer, porque los enviare con él

Sin dudar Kokabiel creo una gran lanza y la lanzo contra los demonios y exorcista que no reaccionaron a tiempo y terminaron por salir muy lastimados

Issei: maldición yo de nuevo falle

Issei mira como todos sus amigos están fuera de combate, el mismo apenas se mantiene consiente, la impotencia lo enojaba, la ira apenas le ayudaba a mover un poco su cuerpo, si solo entrara en el Balance Breaker

?: Siempre un tonto no Ise

Esa voz de nuevo, la voz que aún no sigue, la voz d-

?: **Chasquea los dedos** lo siento, pero debo conversar con el mocoso sin distracciones y tú fuiste un humano que vergüenza ciento al verte en ese estado

Issei: ¿Qué? **Gira su cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo y mira a un hombre sentado en una pila de escombros y estaba fumando calmadamente** ¿Quién eres? Y tú qué sabes

?: Jejeje no eres el único que ha estado al borde de la muerte y ha tenido que seguir adelante, sin contar tener fantasmas acosadores

Issei simplemente se queda callado

?: Issei parece que te has olvidado de tu orgullo como humano, ahora eres un dragón y hasta donde sé ustedes son mucho más orgullosos

Issei: mi orgullo como humano, mi orgullo como dragón

?: Si, ese sujeto **apunta a Kokabiel** no se detendrá hasta matarlo a ti y Kiba y no dudo que violara a Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, etc. dejaras que eso pase

Issei: no

?: entonces levántate, recuerda que ahora tu vida no te pertenece solo a ti, ahora también pertenece a las personas con las que haz formado un lazo, todas esas personas con las que entablaste una conexión, debes vivir por ellas, hacerte fuerte por ellas

Issei: fuerte por ellas

?: Si, ahora ve chico, levántate y acaba con el cadre, no lo dejes respirar, demuéstrale que el viejo no se equivocó con ustedes

Issei: ¿viejo?

?: Creo que sabes a quien me refiero, bueno me retiro **se comienza a desvanecer** o cierto me olvidaba dile a mi estúpido descendiente que deje el nombre de Kasura en alto siguiendo su propio camino y que no subestime sus poderes comparándose con un simple youkai mono

Issei mira como el extraño personaje desaparece, lo último que dice lo extraña pero recuerda lo que tiene que hacer primero debía derrotar a Kokabiel

Poniéndose de pie lentamente llama la atención del cadre

Kokabiel: mmm siguen vivos, aunque el único consiente es el Sekiryuutei ¿Qué interesante?

Issei: tu maldito maniaco, crees que estoy se quedara así

Kokabiel: jaja y tú me vas a detener, hay una gran diferencia entre nuestras fuerzas y ni esperes ayuda de tus compañeros o esa exorcistas, ellos están fuera de combate y esa exorcista está en la desesperación al saber la verdad sobre Dios

Issei: eso puede ser verdad, el murió, pero el mundo sigue girando, tú mismo lo dijiste el Arcángel Miguel se ha encargado de las cosas, esos significa que su enseñanzas siguen vivas y eso nadie lo pude cambiar

Kokabiel: si eso crees entonces muere junto a tus estúpidas palabras **comienza a crea una lanza de luz** o mejor tus amigos

Issei al entender las intenciones de Kokabiel, se enoja, la ira vuelve a correr por sus venas, similar a como cuando se enfrentó a Raiser, pero ahora estaba más consciente de lo que a su alrededor pasaba, de lo que pude perder

?: _Y ¿Qué harás Ise?_

Issei: observa lo que hare **activa la Boosted Gear** vamos Ddraig es hora de desplumar un cadre

Ddraig: vamos socio, _Balance Breaker Wesl Dragon Scale Mail_

El rugido de un dragón se escucha, la armadura roja en forma de un dragón se alza por los cielos y se posaba enfrente al cadre que detiene la creación de la lanza al notar la energía del Sekiryuutei, la tensión se podía sentir en el aire y sin esperar más los dos contrincantes encendieron sus auras y procedieron a atracarse, Kokabiel atacaba con sus lanzas de luz sagradas y esferas de luz, mientras que Issei contratacaba con Dragón Shoot sin titubear esquivando los ataques del Cadre

Issei pronto se dio cuenta que el curso de la pelea no lo llevaría a nada favorable así que decidió llegarlo a un terreno más cercano, a una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo, con una pequeña distracción resultado de una combinación de un Dragón Shoot y una bola de fuego

Kokabiel: jajaja si sigue asi Sekiryuutei, entretenme antes que la devastación empiece

Issei: jamás te dejare cumplir tus ambiciones, ni el inicio de una estúpida guerra

Desde el suelo y fuera de la barrera podían sentir las incandescentes energías y como estas chocaban, el grupo Sitri tenía dificultades para mantener la estabilidad del portal, aparte que aún estaban preocupadas por Giuseppe quien estaba acostado en el suelo lastimado junto a Saji que se recuperaba de las sesiones producidas por recibir una lanza de luz

Tsubaki: Kaicho

Sona: lo sé, siento la energía del Cadre Kokabiel y la de Issei, ninguna quiere ceder

Ruruko: Kaicho ¿Cree que Hyudou pueda ganar?

Sona: no lo sé, solo sé que él no se rendirá

Dentro de la barrera se puede ver como el Cadre tenia algunas quemaduras y un joven demonio/dragón con varios golpes

Ddraig; compañero tenemos que acabar la pelea

Issei: si Ddraig, mi cuerpo no va aguantar por más tiempo

Ddraig: asi es, si tu cuerpo estuviera acostumbrado al balance breaker tal vez

El cadre estaba entusiasmado la batalla que le había brindado, nada más emocionante para empezar la guerra

Kokabiel: jajajajaja eres de lo más divertido mocoso pero esto debe acabar y asi empezar una gloriosa guerra

Reanudando su pelea con el demonio Kokabiel comenzó a atacar de manera más indiscriminada, dejando sin descanso a Issei, lo que no sabía es que este tenía concentrando su energía aumentada por la Boosted Gear, lista para que el Cadre recibiera todo ese poder

Ddraig: compañero tu cuerpo no podrá soportar más aumentos, o que tenga planeado hazlo ahora

Issei: entiendo

Kokabiel e Issei se atacaban sin dar marcha atrás, ni tampoco preocupándose por los daños que recibiera, pero Kokabiel por la experiencia que tenía comienzo a herir con mayor gravedad a Issei, hasta el punto de clavarle una lanza de luz

Kokabiel: eso es todo

Issei: tienes razón ahora muere bastardo **explosión** ahora si siente la ira de un dragón _Rugido Dragonico _

El ataque fue a quema ropa, demasiado cerca para que Kokabiel pudiera esquivarlo, se podía observar un torrente de energía rojiza chocar con la barrera de contención ejerciendo presión con la misma hasta que esta estallo agrietándolo

Issei: jejejeje **comienza a descender **joder ahora sí que estoy muerto del cansancio

Ddraig: compañero estate atento aún no está del todo derrotado

Issei usa la mano de dragón para sacarse la lanza de luz

Issei: si, pero igual resultó muy lastimado

La conversación que tenían se vio interrumpida por la destrucción de la parte superior de la barrera provocando por un individuo entraba por este agujero portando una armadura de blanca

?: He venido por el cadre Kokabiel y el exorcista que esta tirado por haya

Issei: ¿Quién diablos es este sujeto? Y ¿Por qué me duele tanto la mano?

Ddraig: ese compañero es el blanco

?: puedes llamarme Albion, mi rival Issei Hyoudou debes hacerte más fuerte, aun te falta mucho

Kokabiel: tu aquí Hakuryuukou, te atrajo el poder del Sekiryuutei

?: Azazel me envió por ti **Divide Divide Divide** eres tan arrogante **Divide Divide** ahora solo eres más fuerte que un simple humano **se mueve a alta velocidad apareciendo detrás de él y toma de sus alas** tus alas son horribles no son ni comparables con las de Azazel, será mejor que te las arranque

El extraño sin dudar tira de las alas arrancadores dos pares de alas, al cadre que por sus heridas y la reducción de poder no podría defenderse

Albion: ahora duerme **golpea en la nuca a Kokabiel** bueno me retiro **agarra Kokabiel y se dirige a por Freed **

Ddraig: me ignoras blanco o es que aún no estas consiente

Albion: con que si estas despierto rojo, aunque noto que tu hostilidad ha bajado, ya no es lo que era en antaño

Ddraig: no lo mismo podría decir de ti blanco

Albion: nuestra pelea es inevitable

Ddraig: solo uno puede prevalecer

?: como te dije antes hazte más fuerte mi rival

Issei: no te preocupes el rojo se impondrá sobre el blanco

La intensidad con la que se miraban ambos rivales se notaba que deseaban pelear, pero estos simplemente se rompió, por la risa del extraño, este sin más termino de coger al sacerdote y se retira

En cuanto este se fue Issei desactiva su Balance Breaker y en sus ropas se puede ver que están manchados de sangre por la herida del cadre

Issei: mierda esa lanza me hizo más daño deño que creí **se desmaya**

Rias: ¡Issei!


	9. Chapter 9

El desastre que dejo Kokabiel fue un acto que volvió a agitar las aguas con hostilidad entre las tres fracciones cristianas, casi todos parecían esperar el anuncio sobre el reinicio de la guerra, los refuerzos habían llegados a los pocos segundos después de que el potador del Dragón Emperador Blanco se retirar, por la orden del Maou recorrieron a los alrededores en busca de más ángeles caídos.

Los sequitos de Rias y Sona se pusieron a curar a los heridos en especial atención a Giuseppe, Issei y Saji, sobretodo los dos demonios habían recibido energía sagrada, otro punto que les afecto fue la fatiga y el cansancio

La reconstrucción de la academia se encargó la Reina del Maou Lucifer, para que después regresar al Inframundo junto a los refuerzos que regresaron después de asegurarse de que no haya otro intruso más que algunos demonios renegados que se encargaron para alivianar la carga de las herederas por un tiempo al menos

Los chicos tuvieron una semana para recuperarse parcialmente de sus heridas y después regresar a las actividades escolares y los clubes que pertenecían a excepción de Giuseppe que no pertenecía a ningún club

Giuseppe: ¿Qué fastidio Sona no pudo darnos más tiempo de descanso? Mi cuerpo aún se siente adolorido por la pelea con ese caído

Las cosas se estaban volviendo normales para él, el tratar este tipos de conflictos, es algo que su familia se ha especializado desde que el primer Kasura apareció en su mundo

Pensando en eso recordó lo que le esa misteriosa voz le dijo _no dudes de ti mismo_ además de que lo había llamado _soldado _y solo conocía una persona que le decía así y era su padre, esa era su forma de llamarlo cuando estaba haciendo algo estúpido, además que estaba la voz que escucho Issei, estaba claro que eran personas diferentes sobre todo por el mensaje que le dejo _dile a mi estúpido descendiente que deje el nombre de Kasura en alto siguiendo su propio camino _demás de que parecía que sabía el origen de sus poderes por lo que le dijo después_ no subestime sus poderes comparándose con un simple youkai mono _¿Qué son estos poderes?

Giuseppe: ¿Qué dolor de cabeza? Por qué no pudiste ser más claro, no te compares con un simple youkai mono, será que son más resistente que ellos o que la fuente de mi poder es diferente

Estos últimos pensamientos lo dejaron desconcertado, más la Parente transformación que había vivido durante su encuentro con Danusco, le indicaban que no era lo que en un principio aparentaba

Giuseppe: mejor me reúno con las chicas para hablar con sus hermanos y preguntarles algunas cosas a ellos

Mientras Giuseppe se dirigía al club del ocultismo, en el salón del consejo estaban atendiendo el cumulo de papeles que se dieron por los problemas que tenían con los programas y eventos que iban a tener en la academia debido que se retrasaron por los inconvenientes que Kokabiel provoco

Momo: no pudimos tener más descanso, siento que fue muy poco

Saji: no sabes que Kaichou no podía permitirse algo como esto, mas con todo este lio que ha surgido

Tsubaki: Saji tiene razón Momo, muchas cosa se han tenido que mover o incluso se está planteado el hecho de cancelar dichos eventos

Integrante: mmmmm y si le damos una vuelta, como combinar los eventos

Sona: esa puede ser una opción que se está planteando, la pregunta es que eventos combinamos y habrá que ver la compatibilidad de dichos eventos para que no genere un choque

Saji: que complicado **ase una mueca **diablos

Momo: Saji estas bien

Saji: si solo es una pequeña molestia

Sona: Saji, descansa ahora, ya has disminuido en gran medida el papeleo que tenias

Saji: pero Kaichou

Tsubaki: Saji, tranquilo descansa un momento y después regresa al trabajo

Saji: está bien Fubu-Kaichou **sale del salón **

Sona: **suspira **aun esta lastimado por recibir el ataque del caído

Momo: Kaichou

Sona: no te preocupes Momo, la verdad es que también me tiene preocupada, ese tipo de ataques son venenos para nosotros y que Saji siga aun con nosotras me alegra, pero no debe esforzarse de más podría hacerse un daño irreparable

Tsubaki: sería sensato que él se realice otro chequeo

Sona: si, esa punzada de dolor no me gusto para nada

En el aula de Issei

Asia: Issei-san no sabe en donde esta Giuseppe, no se presentó hoy a clases

Issei: no lo sé Asia, pero de seguro está pensando y seguro en alguna parte de la Academia

Asia: usted cree

Issei: si Asia tranquila, ahora vamos que ya inicio el periodo de descanso, mejor aprovechémoslo y comamos algo

Asia: si Issei-san

En el club del ocultismo

Rias: entonces así quieres tener tu reunión con mi hermano y la hermana de Sona

Giuseppe: si, aparte no conozco otro lugar y no es que no confíe en ti o en los otros pero prefiero estar aun en territorio humano si es posible, es más por viejas costumbres, eso de ir al infierno, tal vez a futuro

Rias: no te preocupes lo entiendo, le diré a mi hermano entonces lo que me has dicho

Giuseppe: gracias, ahora si no les importa tratare de disfrutar lo que queda del descanso **se retira**

Akeno: lo notaste Rias

Rias: si esta pensativo, talvez lo que le dijo Issei sea el motivo

Akeno: la verdad es que eso nos dejó a todos desconcertados ¿Qué más puede ser aparte de un youkai?

Rias: no lo sé y creo que eso es lo que lo tiene pensativo **suspira**

Akeno: lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es entregar ese mensaje a tu hermano Rias y después regresar a nuestras clases

Rias: si

Las cosas siguieron su curso durante el día, con una relativa tranquilidad hasta la noche en donde todas las luces de la academia estaban apagadas a excepción de las del Club del Ocultismo

Giuseppe: gracias por venir y disculpen por la tardanza

Sirzerchs: no te preocupes, entendemos que por tus heridas no pudiste atendernos inmediatamente

Serafall: ahora espero que puedas respondernos nuestras preguntas como la de ¿Quién eres?

Giuseppe: si, yo Soy Giuseppe, quisiera que no me interrumpieran hasta que termine de contar mi historia **ve como asienten los Maous **como iba diciendo yo no nací en esta dimensión, provengo de una muy diferente a esta realidad, en mi dimensión yo era un ser humano "común" y "corriente" si lo puedo decir, la verdad es que la historia de mi familia se debe generación atrás, comenzó con una guerra que se manejó en las sombras entre uno de mis antepasados, y un "héroe", mi ancestro fue visto como el causante de todo un gran caos y este tomo ese papel y decidió abandonar todo lo que lo relacionaba con su familia, incluido su nombre y paso a llamarse Kasura, durante muchos años peleo una batalla en la cual solo lo destruía por dentro, hasta que conoció a quien sería su esposa, la mujer que fue su apoyo y su guía Mariana

La historia que estaba contando Giuseppe estaba impresionando a los dos Maous y a la Reina del Maou Lucifer, un ser de otra dimensión y que aparte antes era un humano, los estaba impresionando pero sobre todo lo que les había tocado vivir además de ver la forma con la cual Giuseppe hablaba de sus antepasados, se podía ver en sus ojos la admiración tanto para aquel que adopto un nuevo nombre, como para la cual parece ser fue la compañera de ese duro camino que tuvo que pasar, esto golpeo más a Sirzerchs y Grayfia, ya que parecía relacionarse con su propia historia, Sirzerchs sabe que sin Grayfia no será el mismo y es por eso que la ama con locura, porque ella le mostró que podía ser algo más que un simple demonio

Giuseppe: ellos dieron un vuelco a todo lo que significo esa guerra silenciosa que se daba, siendo Mariana que lo llevo a la luz, exponiendo al "héroe" que la sociedad tenia, orillándolo a cometer una locura, por lo que se por escritos de mi familia , él tenía una especie de aparato que planeaba denotar en uno de los países que ejercía un dominio económicos e inculpar a Kasura, pero con la exposición de Mariana las cosa cambiaron y encerrándose en este dispositivo decidió que era ahora de tomar lo que para él era suyo por derecho

Serafall: ellos se terminaron enfrentado por última vez verdad

Giuseppe: si Maou Leviatán, como usted sospecha eso sucedido, pero hay una cosa más que no registran ninguno de los libros y que bueno se puede categorizar como "secreto familiar"

Grayfia: ¿secreto familiar?

Giuseppe: si, una vez que Mariana revelo cual eran las intenciones del "héroe" este no dudo en dejarla herida gravemente y posteriormente partió para refugiarse, esta fue una variante que nadie pudo prevenir y desencadeno que Kasura haga gala del título que le habían dado al ser el "villano" que todos pensaban que era

Serafall: ¡un título!

Giuseppe: si, comúnmente el mundo lo conocía como Kasura el Ave Infernal, esto se debía a la ferocidad que él solía demostrar bajo ciertas circunstancias, todos sabían que cuando el descendía bajo estas circunstancias no se volvería a ver a su objetivo y en esta ocasión esas circunstancias se cumplían, el "héroe" se había percatado lo que provoco o mejor dicho a quien había provocado, decidió activar lo que parecían muchas cámaras que tenían en su edificación y comenzó a transmitir en vivo lo que pasara, vio la oportunidad de volver a tener al público a su favor, pero solo termino por mostrar cómo es la ira de Kasura y lo que pasaba cuando eres el foco de esta ira

Esto era interesante para ambos Maou presentes, parecía que este Kasura no perdía el control de sus emociones así por así, esto obviamente saco una sonrisa a Sirzerchs ya que se podía ver reflejado en el ancestro de Giuseppe, ya que el también perdió el control de sus emociones cuando Grayfia salió lastimada durante la guerra por un demonio que intento asesinarla por la espalda

Serafall y Grayfia notan la sonrisa de Sirzerchs y sabe porque, esto alegro a ambas ya que tiene un tiempo desde que lo ve sonreír verdaderamente

Giuseppe: solo hay una palabra existe para describir lo que paso y eso sería MASACRE **suspira **mi antepasado no tuvo piedad con nadie y demostró que a veces las personas somos perores que los demonios que la iglesia ocasionalmente señalaba como el mal, pero también demostró que hasta un monstruo malvado puede tener corazón, cuando él tuvo la oportunidad de liquidarlo eligió salvar a las personas que estaban la costa en donde se había detenido dispositivo y al costo de dos de sus extremidades lo desactivo y aún así esta erguido ante la mirada de todos que los miraba, recuerdo las palabras que pronuncio cuando vi por primera vez ese video _No soy un héroe, nunca lo he querido ser, soy un paria para la sociedad y seguiré siéndolo hasta el día de mi muerte, pero si alguien vuelve a lastimar a cualquiera de las personas que están cerca de mí, MORIRAN DE LA MANERA MAS LENTA Y TORTUOSA POR MI MANO POR LA MANO DE KASURA _jajajaja hay mi madre me castigo después de descubrirme viendo ese video

Los demonios estaban absortos por la historia que Giuseppe contaba sobre su antepasado, él aun después de haber perdido algunas extremidades tenía la voz y fuerza para amenazar a todo el mundo, era algo impresionante para los seres sobrenaturales, además que saco unas risas por la confección del chico al ser castigado por su madre por ver algo que no era muy apropiado para su edad

Giuseppe: saben lo que más me impresiono de ese video

Sirzerchs/Grayfia/Serafall: no

Giuseppe: que sentía que él me lo estaba diciendo directamente a mí, la intensidad de su mirada era que quedó grabada en mi mente, me hizo comprender la fuerza que el poseía, una fuerza que hasta ese momento no poseía y no sabía cómo llegar a tener, mi antepasado después de esto se casó con Mariana y como dije antes fue su compañera y guía, desde su recuperación hasta el último día de su vida, se por mi abuela que él pudo reconectarse con sus hermanas y tenerlas cercas, lamentablemente sus padres ya habían muerto para esto, pero ellas le dijeron que nunca dejaron de estar orgullosos de su hijo y que para ellos seguía teniendo su viejo nombre

Una sonrisa triste se formó en Giuseppe, Sirzerchs, Grayfia y Serafall sobre todo en los últimos quienes podían ver el sacrificio que había tenido que hacer para mantener seguro a su familia, auto repudiándose, alejando a todos lo que lo conocían y vivir como un paria, se alegraban que al menos sus padres nunca dejaron de querer a su hijo y que este se pudo reunir con sus hermanas

Giuseppe: de ahí en adelante la descendencia a seguido sus pasos, cada uno de nosotros ha tomado el nombre de Kasura usándolo en diversas ocasiones y por diferentes motivos, el nombre tomo un peso que en mi mundo no se olvida, siempre envueltos en peleas y siempre regresando a casa, yo mismo mientras crecía viví una guerra civil que mi padre y mi madre tuvieron que impedir y que dejo muchas bajas, ambos siempre estuvieron con planes día o noche, nunca supe cuando seria el día en que me dirían que uno de ellos estaba muerto o incluso ambos, pero ellas eran tercos para morir o bueno ellos no querían morir sin antes ver a sus nietos e hijos sanos y a salvo, con una vida lo más tranquila que se pueda tener, hubo un punto entre mi adolescencia y principios de adultez en la que mis primos me inscribieron en el ejército y tuvo que hacer el servicio militar, dentro de ese tiempo palpe lo que era una guerra en mis propias carnes, el peso de quitar una vida y la fuerza que se debe tener para seguir adelante, debo decir que le mentí a Kiba cuando le dije que tenía una pila de cadáveres debajo de mis pies, cuando en verdad lo que yo poseo es una montaña de cadáveres que claman por mi carne, me vigilan en la oscuridad, esperando el día en el que me les una en los brazos de las muerte

Serafall: el precio que se paga por sobrevivir

Giuseppe: es así, un precio que estaría dispuesto a volver a pagarlo, siguiendo con la historia me uní aun grupo de investigadores como guardaespaldas de uno de sus investigadores en jefe, ellos buscaban en las ruinas de una antigua civilización alguno artículos que demostraran en que tiempo se había iniciado esta civilización, fue en una de estas investigaciones que nos encontramos con una habitación especial o rara no sabría definirla, en esta habitación se encontraba lo que sería una especie de portal, el profesor que dirigió esta expedición indico que los habitantes de esta civilización era muy cuidadosos sobre este portal, no comprendimos cuales eran sus miedos hasta que por azares del destino este portal se activó por una energía desde el otro lado del plano dimensional, aún recuerdo la imagen que vi en el portal una bestia sin igual, esta creatura tenía muchas cabezas y estas eran completamente distintas y solo frente a esta creatura pude distinguir un solo ente con una armadura única

Para Sirzerchs, Grayfia y Serafalll el nerviosismo que tenía Giuseppe era muy evidente, lo que vio le dejo un profundo impacto y se preguntaban que era esa bestia y quien lo estaba enfrentando

Giuseppe: esta bestia estaba sobrecargando el portal además de ser el responsable de que el portal se haya activado desde un principio, no había como desactivar el portal manualmente por la sobrecarga de energía, lo paneles quedaron inutilizados, así que tome una decisión, le di información falsa a los investigadores y cuando pude asegurarme que estaban a salvo selle la habitación conmigo dentro, me despedí de ellos y después camine hasta ubicarme enfrente al portal y lance varias granadas que cargaba conmigo y forzar que el portal se auto destruyera, no espere sobrevivir, pero de alguna manera aquí estoy, recuerdo una voz pero no se quien sea, regrese siendo un ser sobrenatural, la siguiente vez que recupere la conciencia estaba en el club de tu hermana Sirzerchs

Serafall: después de eso comenzaste a interactuar con ellos

Giuseppe: si, vi potencial en el grupo que está a su lado e hice un trato con Rias Gremory el cual consistía que a cambio de información y un lugar en donde vivir, ayudaría a entrenar a sus integrantes, este trato también se extendió a Sona Sitri después de conocernos y ver a sus piezas malvadas, sin contar que agregamos el hecho de que tratar de mostrar cómo tiene que comportarse ante hechos difíciles, lo que paso con Kokabiel las llevo al límite, el saber cuándo ceder y pedir ayuda a tus superiores, además de organizarse estratégicamente algo que tiene mejor dominio Sona Sitri y cómo usar tu potencia de fuego pero no de manera descuidada siendo este el punto fuerte de Rias Gremory, entre ambos grupos se pueden complementar muy bien el trabajo en equipo, pero pienso que para trabajos individuales deben de hallar un equilibrio para su propio bien

Sirzerchs: ¿Cuáles son los puntos en que te basas para entrenarlos?

Giuseppe: básicamente en entrenamiento físico, estratégico y puede que los torture un poco con la formación que recibí en la milicia, que déjenme decirles para ser un entrenamiento hecho por humanos sigue siendo pesado, si la persona no está acostumbrada a realizar actividades físicas

Los Maous estuvieron de acuerdo con lo expresado por Giuseppe

Serafall: si eso es todo lo que nos tenías que decir, veo porque las chicas estaban tan preocupadas

Giuseppe: si, me han contado lo más básico de la realidad de los demonios de clase alta

Sirzerchs: ¿básico?

Giuseppe: si, tanto Sona como Rias me han dicho el cese al fuego que tiene las tres fracciones, las bajas que tenían los demonios por esta guerra y la introducción de las piezas malvadas

Sirzerchs: entiendo, bueno entonces no veo ningún problema con la alianza que tienes con las herederas del clan Gremory y Sitri, lo que si te pediré es que mantengas en secreto tu origen con relación con las otras fracciones y también con otros clanes demoniacos

Giuseppe: la codicia puede ser una fuente de destrucción indudable, entiendo

Serafall: también te diremos que estamos próximos a una reunión entre las tres fracciones por las acciones de Kokabiel y puede que se llegue a la paz entre las tres acciones, pero de momento preferiríamos que las chicas no estén enteradas de nada, en su momento les informaremos

Sirzerchs: queremos que estés presente en esta reunión por ser participe en la pelea contra Kokabiel

Giuseppe: cuenten con mi asistencia

Sirzerchs: con todo dicho nos retiramos


	10. Chapter 10

Ya había pasado unas cuantas horas desde la última reunión que tuvo con los Maous, se sentía bien recordar esas pequeñas historias con respecto a su familia, le daba una idea más centrada del camino, aunque le gustaría tener una pista con respecto a su poder, a este paso se va a quedar estancado y eso no le gusta.

Por más que se mate pensando en ello, no llegará a nada con la cabeza caliente.

Giuseppe: **suspira**lo mejor será que descanse hoy, ya mañana me preocupare por el entrenamiento de los chicos, además de que tengo que hacer la lista de los libros que quiero que Rias y Akeno lean, además de pensar una manera de que Sona y Tsubaki dejen de limitarse en sus estrategias **suspira**he ¿una carta?, de seguro es otra confesión para Kiba, este chico debe formalizar ya una relación o terminara uno de estos días secuestrado por una de estas acosadoras.

Giuseppe está tranquilo hasta que leyó para quien estaba dirigido la carta.

Giuseppe: no se quien rayos es esta persona, pero parecen que los problemas me siguen sin importar el mundo en el que este, pero ¿Cómo supo que Kasura está aquí? Y también, será verdad que sabe algo sobre mis poderes.

Según la carta decían que se reunieran a las 22:00 lo que le dejaba unos 20 min para llegar puntual

Giuseppe: de que es una trampa, es una trampa, pero el lio que se puede meter uno de los chicos si se encuentra con esta misteriosa persona seria catastrófico, mejor no perder tiempo, espero llegar a tiempo

Giuseppe se marcha sin perder más tiempo ante la extraña citación, esperaba que este riesgo valiera la pena

Mientras Giuseppe marchaba a la cita los grupos demoniacos estaban regresando de cumplir sus respectivos encargos y estaba reportando cualquier novedad, no querían ser tomadas por sorpresa de nuevo.

Parque de la ciudad de Kuoh

Giuseppe: no se quien seas, pero bueno ya estoy aquí

?: veo que llegaste, eso está bien

Giuseppe mira la fuente, encontrándose con una mujer de un atractivo muy pronunciado, su cuerpo estaba hecho especialmente para seducir, eso lo podía notar y puede que le digan pervertido pero como dicen la vista está para mirar, además de eso nota que su cabello era de un rosa pálido, sus ojos eran grises y no dejaban de mirarlo, debía tener cuidado con esta persona

Giuseppe: ¿Qué sabes sobre estos poderes?

?: ¿Qué extraño? Creí que preguntarías por mi nombre primero

Giuseppe: no nos mintamos, no me darías tu nombre o medaras uno falso, además que tú ya sabes el mío, así que no perdamos el tiempo

?: le quitas lo divertido a la vida, igualmente me presentare soy Mishull y si tengo mucho información ser de otra dimensión jijiji

Giuseppe: ¿Qué eres Mishull? Y que es en lo que me he convertido

Mishull: bueno tu nueva raza se la puede definir como guerrera, peleadores innatos, que cada vez que se recupera al estar cerca de la muerte se vuelven más fuertes, fueron conocidos como Saiyajin y créeme que sus poderes no tienen límites, debes de centrarte en mejorar tu manejó del Ki

Giuseppe: ¿Qué es el Ki?

Mishull: Ki es el término utilizado para nombrar la fuerza del universo. Todo lo que existe ha sido creado por el Ki. El Ki no tiene principio ni fin; el Ki es vibración. No puede ser entendido ni analizado por la mente analítica. El Ki es igual a energía, espíritu y mente en una sola sustancia.

Giuseppe: creo que entiendo

Mishull: bien, también debes saber que ese resplandor dorado que te envolvió durante tu última pelea es una transformación incompleta, tal vez necesites vivir un evento traumático para despertar el Súper Saiyajin

Giuseppe: ¡¿Súper Saiyajin?!

Mishull: es muy tarde para seguir contestando tus curiosidades, mañana reunámonos de nuevo y te seguiré contando sobre tus habilidades, pero deja decirte el Súper Saiyajin solo es el primer paso de las maravillas que puedes hacer **se da media vuelta **será mejor que te retires, yo te contactare **guiña un ojo y comienza a caminar hacia la parte boscosa del parque hasta perderse**

Giuseppe: **suspira**nada puede ser sencillo

Después de estas palabras Giuseppe se regresó al departamento analizando las palabras de esta misteriosa Mishull, al parecer sí que había más información correspondiente sobre sus nuevos poderes, además de que esta en la transición de una transformación, la cual de momento está incompleta

La noche paso sin mayores sorpresas, al día siguiente en la casa de los Hyoudou, mas especifico en el cuarto de Issei, se puede notar como este se levantaba o trataba de hacerlo sin despertar a Rias Gremory y a Asia Argento, en su rostro se podía ver que le agradaba lo que veía, como a cualquier adolecente con las hormonas a tope.

Ddraig: compañero no es por molestar tus actividades mañaneras pero si vas a hacer algo hazlo, sino deja de mirar

Issei: ¡he! Ddraig no digas cosas como esa, no es tan sencillo

Ddraig: **suspira **sigo creyendo que te complicas demasiado, pero es cosa tuya, pero respóndeme algo compañero

Issei: ¿sí?

Ddraig: ¿Por qué te levantaste a estas horas?

Issei: ¡oh! Eso, bueno veraz lo que pasa es que desde hace unos días he estado escudando cosas

Ddraig: sigues pensando en esa caída verdad

Issei: no es que piense en ella es que

_?: Que tierno eres Ise_

Issei se queda estático en el momento que escucha aquella voz que lo atormenta, su mente se hace un enredo cada vez que lo escucha, ya que era imposible que ella siga viva

Ddraig: **nota que su anfitrión está congelado por algún motivo**compañero despierta, compañero, maldición PERVERTIDO INUTIL DESPIERTA

Issei: a quien llama pervertido inútil estúpida lagartija inservible

Ddraig: al menos ya dejaste de estar en las nebulosas **nota que Issei da un respingón**compañero deberías hablar con alguien de esto, tal vez con ese chico rubio o con el mono sin memoria

Issei: no sé, hablar con Kiba puede ser peligroso, si le dice a la presidenta sobre esto y Giuseppe, él es demasiado viejo para estas cosas ¿no?

Ddraig: yo tampoco soy el alguien que rebosa de juventud, mejor que escuches a alguien de tu misma especie y que posee experiencia

Issei: está bien, tratare hablar con él

Ddraig: eso está bien, ahora creo que tienes que ir a la academia

Issei: rayos, Presidenta, Asia hay que ir a clases **sale corriendo al baño**

Rias: **se estira**que sueño, porque tan animado Issei

Asia se levanta soñolienta, y sin mucha coordinación se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse, siendo seguida por Rias que iba muy contenta

En la Academia de Kuoh los estudiantes se concentraban para escuchar lo que tendría que la Presidenta del Concejo Estudiantil Souna Shitori y la Vicepresidenta Tsubaki Shinra

Estudiante: ¿Qué creen que querrá ahora el Consejo Estudiantil?

Estudiante: la verdad no tengo idea, pero la verdad es que son muy fastidiosos, sobre todo ese estúpido perro de Saji

Los murmullos no se hacían esperar, sobre todo de parte de algunos estudiantes que tuvieron encontronazos con el consejo

Giuseppe: por lo que veo hay cosas que no cambian

Issei: el odio al consejo estudiantil

Giuseppe: a no, el tener que asistir a aburridas reuniones, en mi mundo nunca le prestábamos atención al consejo estudiantil, además de que este siempre nos acolaba cuando queríamos hacer algo, como perder clases

Issei: **mira atentamente a Giuseppe**saber eso es muy triste e injusto de enterarse

Giuseppe solo atina a reírse por los pensamientos que tenía Issei, sin saber que muchos de su promoción tuvieron que enfrentar muchos problemas que les dieron esos vacíos que ganaron por perder clases

Issei: además ¿Qué crees que sea lo que nos dirán?

Giuseppe: ni idea, pero pueda que tenga que ver con esos eventos que ya se tenían planeados

Issei: por favor, que diga que están cancelados y dejare de espiar a las chicas de la academia por 3 meses

Esta mini oración fue escuchada por varios estudiantes femeninos, que siguieron con el rezo, para ver si así se libraban de Issei por una larga temporada

Sona: estudiantes, lo que decidimos a informar que hemos tomado decisiones de manera unánime junto al director de la Academia Kuoh que vamos a realizar la Junta de Padres y la Bienvenida a los Nuevos Estudiantes el mismo día, después de que los padres vean sus logros durante las clases, algunos estudiantes participaren en un mini concierto de parte de los diversos grupos que esta academia, además de los estudiantes que deseen unírsenos

El silencio se hizo presente inmediatamente, una vez que Sona termino de informar las medidas que estaban tomando, Sona podía ver que el silencio no reflejaba desagrado, era todo lo contrario, en sus rostros se podría reflejar la emoción ante la idea que el consejo Estudiantil propuso

Issei: maldición, yo quería que lo cancelaran no que los combinaran

Giuseppe: vamos no puede ser tan malo

Issei: **suspira**puede que tengas razón, pero se lo que harán mis padres

Giuseppe se ríe sabiendo a lo que se refería Issei

Giuseppe: bueno parece que solo están dando las normas para lo del mini concierto, que dices nos vamos al club

Issei: si vamos, igual no es como si a alguien le afecte que me vaya

Giuseppe: no invoques la mala suerte

Issei: vamos Sona Kaicho no pondrá a un pervertido en un evento como el que planea

Giuseppe: si tú lo dice

Entre risas ambos amigos salieron del coliseo dejando atrás la convocatoria que tenían, querían relajarse, sobre todo Giuseppe, quien aún estaba algo tenso por la presencia de esa extraña, ella parecía conocerlo demasiado bien, además de saber lo que ahora es

Después de unas horas en el Club de lo Oculto

Rias: así que ustedes simplemente decidieron salir así como así

Issei: bueno cuando lo dice de esa manera Presidenta lo hace sonar mal

Rias: Issei, no hay manera bonita que te fugaste

Giuseppe: vamos deja al chico, él simplemente quería descansar un rato

Rias: se supone que eres más maduro que nosotros, porque ínsitas estas niñerías

Giuseppe: porque ser maduro y amargado siempre es la principal causa de las arrugas

Rias: esa no es una excusa

Akeno: ara ara, parece que quieres corromper a Issei **forma una sonrisa fría**

Giuseppe: **su mirada se agudiza e oscurece**puede ser

La tensión de se formaba entre ellos, era como mirar a dos cazadores esperando el momento exacto para atacar a su presa

Issei: vamos Akeno sempai, no fue nada, solo quería estar tranquilo unos minutos

Kiba: lo que pasa Issei, es que si se hubiesen quedado, hubiesen escuchado lo último que dijo Sona-sama

Issei: si sobre que no se canceló la visita de padres y que lo juntaran con un evento anexo, dando que después de la visita de los padres va a ver un mini concierto de parte de los estudiantes.

Kiba: si pero hay otra cosa que menciono, dijo que dos personas tienen que salir obligatoriamente, uno a modo de castigo por las cosas que ha hecho al lado femenino de la academia y el otro, bueno nunca dijo porque

Issei: ¿he?

Koneko: Issei-hentai tiene cantar ese día junto a Giuseppe-sempai

Giuseppe: ya veo, aumentare la tortura de Sona y su sequito, por lo visto estoy siendo muy blando con esa chica jejejeje, aunque estaría siendo injusto si son preferencial si solo trato de manera especial a Sona, por eso Rias tu entrenamiento y el de tu sequito también va a aumentar, agradece a Sona cuando la veas sí.

La imagen que daba Giuseppe era muy escalofriante, porque se notaba que estaba enojado, realmente enojado, y se iba a desquitar con todos, sin excepción

Rias en cambio maldecía a Sona entre dientes, se supone que la infantil entre las dos era ella, Giuseppe era el primero que sacaba de las casillas a Sona de esa manera, bueno aparte de Issei

Mientras que el sequito de Rias solo aceptaba su destino sabiendo que si abrían la boca solo lo empeorarían

El resto del día académico fue tranquilo, solo hubo un momento de descontrol de parte de Issei y Giuseppe cuando confirmaron lo dicho por Kiba al entrar en su aula, mientras algunas compañeras de Issei, se veían muy contentas porque creían que el chico haría el ridículo, olvidando que este mismo ya ha cantado enfrente de público, aunque no tan grande como en el que va a ver en el mini concierto de la academia, esto provocó un reclamo de Issei argumentando que eso era un abuso de poder de parte del consejo estudiantil y si bien su argumento no estaba erróneo, simplemente lo ignoraron

Mientras que Giuseppe, bueno él estaba ya planeando la tortura de Sona y así aprenda una lección que era Si te vas a vengar, asegúrate de tapar todos los futuros daños colaterales y este daño colateral lo va a recordar por siempre, él se aseguraría de ello.

Al finalizar las clases Issei, regreso al Club para hacer algunos contratos y después seguir con las últimas instrucciones de Giuseppe correspondientes a su entrenamiento, mientras Giuseppe se va al consejo por dos motivos, decirle sobre el nuevo nivel de entrenamiento y otras cosas que quería hablar con Sona, así partiendo a sus destinos

Consejo Estudiantil

Sona: y ese sería el reporte hasta ahora sobre el territorio, no hay anomalías, ni dentro de la ciudad o incluso por fuera de la misma, nuestros familiares lo han comprobado, día tras día

Giuseppe: entiendo, eso es genial, mantén estas vigilancia, en especial la de los familiares, son un gran apoyo, pero no los desgates de mas, incluido ustedes

Tsubaki: disculpe la pregunta, pero que busca

Giuseppe: nada en especial, simple precaución, después de lo Kokabiel, es mejor estar precavidos y un poco de paranoia no viene mal

Sona: entiendo

Giuseppe: oh, casi lo olvido, Sona a partir de la próxima sesión de entrenamiento la dificultad será más elevado, me he dado cuenta de que estoy siendo demasiado suave con ustedes y no te preocupes el grupo de Rias también tendrán el mismo trato que ustedes recibirán **los ojos de Giuseppe brillan de pura maldad**

Esto le provoco a todos un escalofrió por toda la columna vertebral

Saji: per-pero ¿Por qué?

Giuseppe: sabes bien porque Saji, muy bien Sona esto es todo, espero que aprendas sobre los daños colaterales, espero que disfrutes de la tortura que tengo planeada para todos ustedes

Tsubaki: disculpe Giuseppe-san

Giuseppe: Tsubaki, no voy a cambiar de id-

Tsubaki: no, sabemos que no cambiaras de idea, es sobre otra cosa

Giuseppe: si dime

Tsubaki: hace unos pocos minutos, llego una persona que se está dirigiendo para hablar con Rias-sama

Giuseppe: estoy consciente de esa persona y aunque me causa algo de sorpresa, es cosa de Rias si quiere reunirse, yo no tengo nada que ver

Tsubaki: entiendo también está esta persona **muestra una figura que es muy conocida para Giuseppe**

Giuseppe: imposible ¿Qué hace él en este lugar?

Todo el Consejo Estudiantil esta impresionado por el cambio de emociones que presentaba Giuseppe

Sona: conoces a esta persona

Giuseppe: es Marek, pero es imposible como llego

Sona: no, será que él se aventuró en uno de esos portales que hay en tu mundo

Giuseppe: puede ser una posibilidad que voy comprobar ¿Dónde se encuentra Tsubaki?

Tsubaki: la última vez que lo vio mi familiar está dirigiéndose a uno de los bosques que rodean la ciudad

Giuseppe: envíame para allá y que nadie interfiera

Sona: Giuseppe, recuerda que los círculos mágicos que nosotros poseemos solo pueden ser usados por nuestros sequitos y nosotros los demonios, nadie más.

Giuseppe: dijiste que era a las afueras de la ciudad ¿Qué dirección?

Tsubaki: Noroeste de la ciudad

Giuseppe: ¡bien! **Se marcha a toda prisa**

Ruruko: Presidenta está bien que lo dejemos marchase de esa manera

Sona: Si Ruruko, no olvides que él es un exmilitar, no caerá en alguna trampa fácilmente, además la llegada de este tal Marek, más que alegrarle, le preocupo

Tsubaki: las implicaciones de la llegada de otros seres dimensionales, debe preocuparle

Sona: de nada sirve preocuparnos de más, concentrémonos en los preparativos del evento que hemos propuesto, igualmente un familiar está siguiendo a Giuseppe, en caso que nos necesite

Sequito Sitri: Hai

Mientras que en el club de lo oculto Issei estaba en un mar de negatividad, debido que ahora tendría que cantar delante de toda la academia, no le gustaba, maldecía un poco a Sona por ponerlo en esa posición.

Kiba: vamos Issei no puede ser tan malo

Issei: tú lo puedes decir porque eres un niño bonito amado por todas las chicas de esta academia, aquí casi no hay nadie que me quiera

Koneko: eso pasa por ser un pervertido sempai

Nadie dijo nada ante esa afirmación, ya que era en parte cierto, además que la naturaleza pervertida de Issei lo que lo llevo a cantar desde el principio

Issei: solo porque yo no soy un mojigato que finge ser un pervertido, aquí todos en la academia son pervertidos, como por ejemplo las seguidoras de Kiba, más de una hasta parece estar demente por lo que han dejado en ese casillero

Rias: ¿Qué quieres decir Issei?

Issei simplemente tembló ante el escalofrió que le dio al recordar lo que vio ese día

Issei: prefiero no recordarlo presidenta

Rias rápidamente poso su mirada en Kiba para saber a qué se refería su peón

Kiba: bueno, la verdad es que si hay algunas chicas que expresan su devoción de manera un poco exagerada **Issei tose exageradamente **está bien de manera exagerada pero de momento no ha habido problemas con una de ellas

Issei: hasta que una de ellas tenga uno de los boletines que entregamos, hay se desatara el verdadero infierno

Rias y Akeno se preocuparon ya que lo que dice Issei no está muy lejos de la realidad, si una de esas chicas tuviera uno de los volantes

Rias tomo una nota mental de conversar con Sona sobre hacer unas pruebas mentales en la academia solo para constatar la seguridad no solo de su caballero sino también evitar alguna tragedia

Asia: y Issei-san ya tiene idea de lo que va a cantar para el evento preparado por el consejo estudiantil

Issei: la verdad Asia no tengo idea, tengo idea de unas canciones pero tendría que hablarlo con Giuseppe, recuerda que el también tendrá que salir y no quiero chocar con alguna canción que el piense cantar ese día

Akeno: ara ara y no será que Issei-kun tendrá planeado dedicar una canción a alguna chica fufufu

Esto provoco que Rias, Asia y Koneko se queden viendo a Issei siendo este comenzara a ponerse nervioso por la intensidad de las miradas de las chicas

Rias: no creo que Issei haga algo como eso verdad **comienza a emanar una aura negra**

Asia: si Issei-san no es así **su sonrisa era demasiado alegre**

Koneko solo miraba a Issei sin pestañear

Kiba se reía de las ocurrencias que pasaban en el club, podía ver los sentimientos de las chicas y también los de Issei, aunque este aun no dejaba ir el pasado, después de unas cuantas amenazas indirectas Issei se fue a hacer un contrato que tenía pendiente, mientras que Akeno, Kiba y Koneko se marcharon a sus casas y Rias se quedó a terminar de revisar unos papeles que había dejado pendientes en compañía de Asia

Mientras esto pasaba Giuseppe no dudo en correr a la dirección que le había indicada la Reina de Sona, claro que para ello se ha tenido que fugar del resto de las clases y la verdad que no le importaba mucho eso, él tenía un solo objetivo y era confirmar si esa persona era Marek y si lo era, esperaba que solo él estuviera en esta dimensión

Le llevo algo de tiempo llegar al lugar designado por el familiar, aun no se acostumbraba al laberinto que era la ciudad de Kuoh, cuando tuvo el en lo que parecía la entrada del bosque, pudo sentir una energía que le transmitía familiaridad, decidió seguir esta energía

Giuseppe: la energía se siente más intensa por este lado, Marek sé que estas por aquí **silencio** siempre fuiste muy malo ocultándote Marek, porque no nos ahorramos el juego del gato y el ratón he qué dices **siente el frio metal en su nuca**

?: y si te disparo mejor

Giuseppe: bueno, yo diría que revises tu pecho

?: pero qué demonios

Giuseppe: Youkai es el término correcto y lo que vez es mi cola de mono y aunque no soy tan bueno disparando con ella desde cerca sí que podre darte o lo olvidaba también soy más resistente a las armas de fuego normales, así que tu disparo no me dañara gravemente, pero yo si así que porque no bajas el arma **gira su cabeza para mira hacia atrás **Marek

Marek: no sé cómo sabes mi nombre **baja el arma **pero no creerás que me dejare llevar así como así, no cai-

Giuseppe: go sin pelear jejeje la terquedad no se te ha quitado, eso es bueno, pero enserio cálmate no soy tu enemigo

Marek: así y pruebas tienes

Giuseppe: aunque no lo parezca soy Giuseppe

Marek: esa es la peor mentira que pudiste inventar, Giuseppe no tiene cola

Giuseppe: si, pero es que no reconoces las pistolas o estas aun resentido porque no te deje salir con mi hermana hace tiempo, no estas resentido porque dañe tu colección de observación, vamos ya te dice que fue un accidente

Marek: **le da la vuelta a Giuseppe **un accidente mis pelotas, se bien que había una apuesta entre los chicos de la excavación por ver quien conseguía uno de mis frascos de observación **de repente cae en cuenta en lo que está haciendo **Gius-

Giuseppe: leeerdo, es por esto que no dejo que salgas con mi hermana

Marek: bastado deja de burlarte **mira los cambios que ha tenido **pero que rayos te ha pasado

Giuseppe: muchas cosas, desde el incidente con el portal, mi cuerpo cambio antes de llegar a este lugar

Marek: tienes mucho que contarme entonces

Giuseppe: si, vamos a un lugar más discreto

Marek: ven, tengo un pequeño campamento en donde podremos conversar

Giuseppe: me parece bien, guía el camino

Marek: ven sígueme

Después de esto caminaron durante un rato hasta que llegaron a lo que parece un pequeño asentamiento, dicho asentamiento parecía cubrir las cosas básicas de una persona

Giuseppe: parece que te has instalo en un buen sitio

Marek: si, por suerte logre aparecer en un buen lugar

Giuseppe: sin contar que no llamaste mucho la atención

Marek: ¿Qué quieres decir con no llamar la atención? Y ¿Qué te paso?

Giuseppe simplemente suspiro cansadamente ante las preguntas de su amigo así que procedió a responderle, le conto completamente su historia, desde cómo fue encontrado por Issei, así como su primer encuentro con un ser sobrenatural, como enemigo obviamente, hasta su reencuentro con él.

Marek: esto, es una locura, eres un youkai, eso no debería ser siquiera posible

Giuseppe: viajar a otras dimensiones tampoco y aquí estamos

Marek: no trates de poner lógica a esta situación

No tardaron unos minutos de reír ambos por lo loco que era la situación, Marek también le conto como están las cosas desde que a él se lo dio por muerto, luego de la explosión, el portal había quedado completamente inutilizado y lo único que quedaba de dicho portal era el letrero que estaba en el pasillo, nada más que eso, la habitación completa había sido devastada.

Marek: Pasaron unos años antes de encontrar un nuevo asentamiento y con ello un nuevo portal, este portal reacciono misteriosamente como la última vez pero en esta ocasión el portal no se desestabilizo y te vimos a ti peleando contra un extraño ser con alas negras

Giuseppe: debió ser un enfrentamiento contra un caído

Marek: si bueno después de eso, se escogió un voluntario para traerte vuelta

Giuseppe: ok, y ¿Cómo es que regresaremos? Sobre todo yo, ya no tengo ningún rasgo humano, si voy seré una rata de laboratorio y sabemos bien que jugar a ser Dios no es lo más sano para la humanidad

Marek: la vedad es que no contaba con este pequeño problema tuyo, por lo de regresar simplemente tendría que presionar esto **saca un pequeño dispositivo parecido a una radio pero en miniatura** con este aparato podremos abrir una puerta para regresar a nuestra dimensión

Giuseppe: veo, lo hizo el profesor ¿verdad?

Marek: conoces otro

Giuseppe: la verdad es que no

?: pero mira lo que tenemos aquí, basura humana y una basura que no es de por aquí

Giuseppe: !

Marek: ¿Quién eres?

?: mi nombre no te debería interesar, lo que debería interesarte es si saldrás vivo de aquí

Giuseppe: ni siquiera sentí cuando llego

?: la conversación que tuvieron fue de lo más interesante y ya que me siento generoso les daré esta opción, deme ese dispositivo y los dejare vivir

Marek: y condenar a mi esposa e hijo al otro lado ni lo pienses in feliz

Giuseppe: crees que te dejare poner tus manos en ese dispositivo sí que estas mal de la cabeza _Kaio-ken x20 _vamos a bailar

Marek sacó una pistola y una granada y no dudo en vaciar el cargador de su arma en la extraña criatura que había apareció mientras que Giuseppe se lanzó contra el ente sobrenatural, sabía que no podía atarlo pero si podría neutralizarlo para que los encargados del territorio resuelvan el que hacer con el nuevo intruso

?: eso es todo, les mostrare lo que es poder

El ser sobrenatural muestra que es un demonio y comienza a liberar una cantidad de energía que no era normal, el poder que el demonio demostraba era superior al poder que tenía Giuseppe, este último había sido lanzado por el demonio después de recibir una cantidad descomunal de golpes así como de hechizos que habían cortado la piel y dejaba salir la sangre libremente

Marek intento aprovechar cuando el demonio lanzo a Giuseppe y quiso hacerle daño con la granada que tenía, pero cuando esta exploto no le hizo ningún daño, el demonio se lanzó en contra de Marek y este se puso en guardia listo para pelear a muerte si era necesario

El demonio cuando estuvo al frente a Marek ataco indiscriminadamente con puños y patadas que apenas Marek podía esquivar por el aparente entrenamiento que había recibido, pero Marek sabía que el demonio solo estaba jugando con él, no es hasta que logra herirlo de un costado que las cosa se agravan

?: el juego fue entretenido pero creo que llegamos hasta aquí, ahora dame ese dispositivo

Giuseppe: sobre mi cadáver _kaio-ken x 40 _muere infeliz

La velocidad y fuera que Giuseppe adquirió por la técnica del Kaio-ken le permitió lastimar al demonio que no respondía a ningún ataque que recibía de parte de Giuseppe, queriendo acabar con todo antes que su cuerpo colapse lanza al aire al demonio y si dudar lanza un _Kamehameha _creyendo que logro librarse de la amenaza deja que su cuerpo sienta los dolores por sobrecargarlo

Marek: maldición **escupe algo de sangre **sí que golpean duro estas bestias

Giuseppe: no hables, deja que llame a unos amigos y estaremos como nuevos

?: en verdad esperaban liquidarme con un ataque tan pobre como ese **aparece enfrente de Giuseppe y lo golpea en el estómago para después de una patada lanzarlo en contra de unos árboles** solo por eso tendré que matarlos de manera lenta y uy dolorosa, no se preocupen cuando valla a ese nuevo mundo también me asegurare de matar a todos esas personas y violar a sus mujeres una y otra vez

Marek: en verdad crees poder llegar

?: y tú crees que tu amigo puede hacer algo o incluso tú.

Marek: no no podemos, pero si podemos hacer esto **comienza a abrir la mano que estaba hecho puño solo para mostrar como caían partes del dispositivo** lo siento chicos parece que no podre regresar

?: esa fue la decisión más estúpida que pudiste tomar humano, ahora muere

Giuseppe: no te lo permitiré

Giuseppe se había levantado y como podía lanzaba golpes sin mucha precisión y siendo cubierto por un Marek que hacia lo que podía con las armas que tenía encima, aunque estas armas no afectaban en nada al demonio

El demonio había agarrado a Giuseppe del cuello y después de maltratar más su cuerpo lo tira al suelo

?: ahora solo quédate hay y muerte como la cucaracha que eres

Giuseppe apenas se levantó y alcanzo a alzar la cabeza para ver como una energía rojiza se dirigía hacia él, resignado ante su "inevitable destino" espero el ataque que no llego a él, lo que sintió en cambio fue un empujón y escucho un quejido

Cuando Giuseppe volvió a abrir los ojos miro con horror el cuerpo de Marek tendido en el suelo, además noto la sangre que salía de su cuerpo sin control, debido a la gran herida que tenía en su pecho

Giuseppe: estúpido, que hiciste, mi cuerpo es más resistente que el tuyo

Marek: n-no **escupe sangre **se-s-seas ingenuo, ambos sabemos que no ibas a resistir ese ataque

?: parece que al final elimine a la cucaracha incorrecta, no importa el orden de los factores no va a alterar el producto pues al final ambos van a terminar reuniéndose en el otro mundo

Giuseppe estaba perdiendo los estribos poco a poco, Marek estaba muriendo y él no era bueno en ningún tipo de magia curativa, por lo general él siempre iba con Sona para recuperarse de sus heridas graves cuando se pasaba con sus entrenamientos o le pedía a Asia que lo cure con su Sacred Gear

Giuseppe: maldición

Marek: sa-bes que lo único que me ar-rrepie-nto **escupe sangre** es que nunca te pu-de presentar a mi esposa e hijos

Giuseppe: mantén las energías **trata de sacar cómo puede un circulo de invocación** te llevare a un lugar en donde te puedan sanar

Giuseppe cuando ya tenía listo el panfleto, que en realidad había sido un círculo de transporte, es atacado de nuevo por el demonio que toma el panfleto y lo rompe delante de los ojos de Giuseppe

?: crees que te dejare irte donde están las demás ratas, cucaracha, eres demasiado crédulo **lo golpea en la cara y lo envía cerca de Marek**

Giuseppe se levanta de poco a poco, mira el cuerpo de su amigo, y es entonces cuando la ira comienza a tomar control de él, Rias le había hablado de las reencarnaciones que los demonios hacían en humanos para que estén en sus sequitos, pero fuera de ellos no hay como regresar a los muertos a la vida, o al menos hacerlo de manera permanente, incluso para los demonios existen condiciones para poder reencarnar a alguien , y Giuseppe no quería condenar a Marek a vivir una vida en esta dimensión, teniendo la familia que tiene

?: veo que ya no tienes espíritu de pelea, bueno entonces permíteme enviarte con tu amigo

Giuseppe: tú, maldito asesino **su pelo se comienza a azar y empieza a liberar una cantidad de ki impresionante, esta liberación llama la atención de muchos seres **no solo asesinaste a mi amigo, asesinaste a un padre, maldito infeliz esto no te lo perdonare

Giuseppe empieza a elevar su ki sin ningún control, repitiendo la escena de la muerte de Marek en su cabeza, su pelo está comenzando a tener una especie de cambio de color oscilando entre dorado y negro, acompañado a estos fenómenos el cielo comienza a oscurecerse, rayos caen sin un parar sin un orden, reflejando los pensamientos oscuros que empieza a tener Giuseppe, entonces dando un fuerte grito que más asemejaba al gruñido de un animal, sufre una transformación que nadie esperaba, su pelo se había quedado de color dorado, sus ojos tenían un color jade y alrededor de su cuerpo recorría un ahora dorada, acompañado a una actitud más fría

Mishull: veo que alcanzaste el Súper Saiyan aunque como lo sospechaba solo necesitabas una gran conmoción emocional para alcanzarlo

Giuseppe: con que apareciste, después de acabar con este sujeto, ajustare cuentas contigo y le daré un entierro digno a mi amigo

Mishull: te espero Saiyajin Giuseppe

Con esto dicho Giuseppe no perdió tiempo y a una velocidad mucho mayor de la que poseía antes aparece delante del demonios y le comienza a dar golpes sin piedad, golpeaba a su cabeza a puño cerrado, golpeaba en su estómago lo elevaba solo para tomar de su pierna y azotarlo con el suelo

El demonio tampoco solo se quedó para recibir los golpes del monstruo que había provocado, en más de una ocasión logro zafarse de los ataques del Saiyajin he intento a dañarlo ya sea con sus ataque mágicos, como su fuerza física, pero ninguno de estos ataque pareció afectar al guerreo que tenía enfrente

?: tú, que clase de monstruo eres

Giuseppe: soy un guerrero, soy un demonio, soy un asesino, soy muchas cosas, pero dentro de todas esas cosas soy un Saiyajin **eleva su Ki**

No duda en terminar con el demonio y se eleva juntando sus manos y es entonces empieza a realizar un Kamehameha

El demonio notando la energía que se formaba en las manos de Giuseppe decide hacer un ataque pero repentinamente su cuerpo se congela

Mishull: ya cumpliste tu función, ahora perece

Giuseppe no nota lo que le sucede al demonio y simplemente lanza el Kamehameha y elimina al demonio

Mishull: lo que esperaba de un Super Saiyan

Giuseppe: ahora que termine con el demonio, te toca a ti

Mishull: fufufu, no te creas mucho Saiyajin, aun estas rascando la superficie de todos tus poderes

Giuseppe: y son esas palabras, las que no me dejan confiar en alguien como tú y más cuanto alguien muy cercano como lo es Marek termino muriendo

Mishull: ¡en verdad está muerto! Porque yo no veo ningún cuerpo por aquí, aparte del tuyo y del mío

Giuseppe mira con más detenimiento todo el lugar que lo rodea, además de volver su mirada en donde estaba el "cuerpo" de Marek

Giuseppe: qué demonios

Mishull: debo decir que este nivel de ilusión cuesta mucho mantener, sobre todo por lo aburrido que es mirar como todos se creen lo que la ilusión les provoca

Giuseppe: ¿ilusión? ¿Quién demonios eres?

Mishull: por ahora sígueme llamando "Mishull" **aparece frente a Giuseppe** así que síguete volviéndote fuerte, porque no tengo suda que te volverás a topar con esa linda bestia que viste ante de llegar a esta dimensión

Giuseppe: bas-

Giuseppe no pudo seguir maldiciendo debido al beso que le estaba dando Mishull, pero dicho beso estaba cumpliendo otra función, ya que Giuseppe estaba obteniendo mucha información de la raza a la que ahora pertenecía ,específicamente estaba obteniendo la información de dos Saiyajin Son Goku y Vegeta

Mishull: disfrútalo mi lindo experimento fufufu

Giuseppe nota como Mishull se desvanece frente a sus ojos, aunque ya tenía información concreta de lo que era ahora, le molestaba mucho el sentirse manipulado, además que esa ilusión se sintió bastante vivida

Giuseppe: lo mejor sería que regrese con los chi- **su cuerpo vuele asentir todos los golpes que había recibido, además la carga de haberse transformado en Súper Saiyan por primera vez **maldición **se destransforma **tengo que irme de aquí **toma como puede el papel especial que siente en su bolsillo y lo usa para teletrasportarse**

Mientras tanto con Issei

Issei: que cansancio, no creí que me agotaría tener que hacer este contrato, además que esa persona es muy extraña

Ddraig: a que te refieres compañero

Issei: a que me pidió realizar cosas muy cómo llamarlas, sencillas

Ddraig: y eso es malo

Issei: bueno, no pero es extraño

Ddraig: compañero, admiro que estés alerta , pero no es para que te pongas paranoico, dudo mucho que alguien los ataque, después de todo los Maous siguen alertas por el ataque de Kokabiel, así que tranquilo

Issei: ok ok me relajare

Después de la charla con Ddraig, Issei decide caminar un rato, aunque no le había dicho a Ddraig que su malestar no solo estaba en la actitud de su último contratista, también estaba la voz que un lo acosaba en los diversos puntos de su día a día

?: _qué lindo que pienses así de mi Ise_

Issei dio un respingón al escuchar su voz, aparte de que parece que solo él la escucha

?: _nunca te dejare, ni podrás desacerté de mí_

Issei: eres una plaga que ya está muerta

?: _en verdad te parezco muerta, me hieres Issei y pensar que mi novio diría esas cosas_

Issei: tú y yo no somos nada, ya no

Issei sentía que perdía la cordura con cada palabra escuchaba de ella, sentía que descendía en una espiral de locura con cada respuesta de su parte, la conversación hubiese seguido, pero Issei escucha el llanto que capta su atención y se comienza a acercar a una niña bien vestida, pero que lloraba sin indicios de que pararía pronto

Issei; hey ¿Por qué lloras?

?: llo-lloro porque soy un lastre **sollozo** una carga que solo sirve para que lastimen a mí mami **vuelve a reanudar su llanto pero más fuerte que antes, recordando las palabras que la hirieron**

Issei no le gusto las palabras que decía la niña, esos pensamientos no deberían tener una pequeña como ella, siempre fue suave con los niños, sabiendo como muchas parejas desean poder tener uno y lo complicado que es tener uno por cuenta propia, recordando a sus propios padres, esto hace que Issei tome entre sus brazos a la niña y la comienza a consolar

Issei: ten por seguro que tu madre no te ve como una carga

La niña comienza a ver a Issei

?: ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Esa persona dijo que mi mama estaría mejor si yo no existiera, si mi mami no me hubiese tenido, si mami no hubiese conocido a mi papi

Issei decide arrodillarse y hablar antes de que la niña comience a llorar de nuevo

Issei: sabes cómo estoy seguro

Las palabras de Issei captan de nuevo la atención de la niña

Issei: porque sé que tu madre nunca te dijo esas palabras o no es verdad

La niña se queda pensando unos minutos y recuerda los buenos momentos que ha tenido con su madre, además de recordar a su padre, las palabras que le había dicho a pasear de que era muy pequeña, lo que ella significaba para ambos "el tesoro "que representaba ella para sus padres

Esto hace que la niña se aferra a la camisa Issei y no quiera soltarlo, Issei ve esto con algo de ternura y la abraza y le da palmadas en su cabeza para alejar los malos pensamientos, paradójicamente ella había dejado de hablar desde que se encontró con la niña y la verdad le alegro eso

Issei: me alegro que ya estés más tranquila, ahora si no fuera una molestia, me podrías decir tu nombre

?: los lamento mi nombre Luna Strunet

Issei: ok Luna, ahora sabes dónde puede estar tu mama, puede que este preocupada porque tú no estás cerca de ella

Luna: mama está en una tienda extraña **señala por donde queda la tienda** dijo que quería algo para poder protegernos

Issei: enserio, recién se mudaron a la ciudad

Luna: si era para evitar a una persona

Issei nota el cambio de humor de la niña y decide no preguntar más

Issei: bueno Luna, lo mejor es que vallamos con tu madre para que deje de estar preocupada por ti

Es así como los dos parten sobre los pasos que la pequeña había dado para alejarse de su madre, en el camino Issei realizo algunas actividades para que la niña no deje de estar alegre, como hacerle costillas, la cargo sobre sus hombros y le conto algunos chistes que sabia

Encontrar a la madre de la pequeña Luna no fue mucho problema pues en el trayecto se toparon con esta, decir que estaba angustiada era un eufemismo, la pobre sentía que la vida se le estaba escapando al perder a su pequeña

?: Luna, mi pequeña Luna, no te vuelvas a ir de esa manera

Luna: mami mami, te prometo que nunca más me separare de ti

Issei había sonreído cuando vio a la pequeña Luna correr donde su madre entre lágrimas y prometerle no volverse a separar de esa manera, sabía que la niña sería feliz

La madre de Luna se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Issei, además que sabía que era un demonio y algo más, tenía miedo de que este demonio fuese contratado por su padre para acabar con el trabajo que no pudo en el pasado, aunque sus preocupaciones bajaron un poco al ver a su hija

Luna: Issei oni-chan mira me reencontré con mama, me reencontré con mama

Issei: si lo veo Luna y me alegro, bueno yo me tengo que ir

Luna: he te tienes que ir

Issei: tengo que ir a hacer las tareas de la academia o sino tendré muchos problemas con mi madre Luna

?: si no sería molestia quisiera que nos acompañes, de seguro Luna quiere un helado y me gustaría hablar con la persona que cuido de mi Luna mientras estaba perdida

Issei noto la forma tan extraña en la que dijo persona, como si hubiese querido decir otra cosa

Issei: bueno no s-

?: por favor, ínsito

Issei: está bien

Luna: hurra hurra Issei ni-chan es genial, tan genial como el helado

Issei y la madre de Luna se ríen ante las ocurrencias de Luna

Issei: si no le molesta me puede decir su nombre, yo soy Issei Hyoudou

?: lo lamento soy Luisa Strunet

Con las presentaciones hechas llevaron a la niña a comprar el helado prometido por la madre, después de comprarle el helado caminaron hasta el parque mientras Luna se comía un helado de fresa, l llegar a la parte de los juegos que tenía el parque Luna se había terminado su helado de fresa y quiso jugar, su madre se lo permitió pero le dijo que no se aleje mucho

Issei ve como juega Luna y sonríe

Luisa: dime ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas siendo un demonio?

A Issei le sorprende el que Luisa sepa que es un demonio, siendo que ella es una humana normal

Issei: ¿Cómo?

Luisa: ya he tratado con demonios antes

Issei nota un dolor detrás de esas palabras

Issei: ya veo

Luisa: yo soy la vergüenza de mi familia, alguien que a la mirada de mi padre solo soy un estorbo, un estorbo que solo sirvió para traer un error al mundo

Issei: asumo que es él quien ha menospreciado a la pequeña Luna

Luisa: si, siempre le ha dicho que solo es una carga para mí, que es por su culpa que yo no me case con un heredero con influencias fuertes

Issei: ¿casarte? Y ¿el padre de Luna?

Luisa: él fue asesinado, por demonios que mi padre contrato **se mantuvo callado unos minutos** no sé de qué casa son, pero el murió protegiéndonos a mí y a nuestra hija, nos permitió escapar y poder vivir, vivir una vida a mí y nuestra hija, ella es todo lo que me queda

Issei apretaba los puños por lo que escuchaba, mientras Ddraig desde el interior de la Boosted Gear mostraba su irritación, para los dragones sus crías era lo más sagrado, conoció a muchos dragones volverse dragones malvados solo por la pérdida de sus crías, el que esta persona allá hecho algo como eso, molestaba al dragón de la dominación enormemente

Luisa: ahora mismo mi padre sabe dónde estoy, pero ya no planea un nuevo asesinato, no puede cuando todos los ojos están puestos sobre él

Issei: y eso

Luisa: mi hija a es conocida, además que mi difunto marido, resulto ser un importante asesor del ejército de los Estados Unidos

Issei se sorprendió por ellos entonces las implicaciones de su asesinato

Luisa: si es como piensas, él es uno de los sospechosos de su muerte, debido a que nunca se llevaron, principalmente por la desaprobatoria de mi padre ante nuestra relación y el futuro bebe que íbamos a tener

Issei: eso quiere decir que de momento están a salvo

Luisa: hasta que las sospechas se marchen, como te dije, quienes cometieron ese asesinato fueron demonios convocados y contratados, por lo cual dudo que algún día los encuentren y si aún lo hacen solo seria para

Issei: nada

Luisa simplemente asiente ante las palabras de Issei

Issei: ahora creo comprender un poco tu reacción ante mi presencia

Luisa: lo siento, no parece mala persona, solo soy un poco

Issei: sobreprotectora

Luisa: iba a decir paranoica, pero aceptare sobreprotectora

Ambos se ríen ante eso, y para también se ríen para soltar sus propias cargas, por un momentos olvidarlas, saber que están hay pero por un momento dejarlas a un lado

Luisa: noto que no soy la única con problemas verdad

Issei: se me nota tanto

Luisa: es como verme en un espejo

Issei: ya veo, para responder a tu pregunta anterior, no llevo mucho siendo un demonio

Luisa: **se impresiona ante la respuesta de Issei** sabes, dicen que hablando las cargas se vuelven menos pesadas

Issei: no sé si eso me funcione con mi problema

Luisa: problemas con una chica sobrenatural

Issei: más bien diría con una loca sobrenatural

_Raynare: que maneras son esas de expresarte de tu novia Issei-chan_

Luisa: y eso ¿Qué paso entre tú y ella?

Issei: bueno, ella era un ángel caído, la conocí por el nombre Yuuma Amano aunque su nombre real era Raynare, por ella es que ingrese al mundo sobrenatural, veras antes era un humano común y corriente, un día yo simplemente mientras regresaba a casa me encontré con una chica que me esperaba en un puente, ella pregunto por mí, dijo que ella me había estado viendo durante mucho tiempo y que quería ser mi novia, yo no gozo del aprecio de las chicas por mis gustos "particulares" y es por eso que cuando escuche esas palabras no las creía, estaba emocionado, acepte sin dudar, quedamos en tener una cita, un domingo, cuando regrese a mi casa salude a mis padres lo más pronto posible y entre a mi habitación para así comenzar a planear lo que sería la mejor cita que podía tener, no quería perderla, era mi primera novia, la primera vez que me habría de una manera diferente ante una chica, ya no tenía que ser un bufón **suspiro**

Luisa: ¿Qué paso después?

Issei: llego el domingo, corrí al ver la hora, tenía todo el plan en mi cabeza, mientras me dirigía al lugar del encuentro lo estaba repasando, todo tenía que salir perfecto, recuerdo que llegue antes de ella y mientras espere, una extraña maid me entrego un panfleto con el cual decía que me cumplirían cualquier deseo, yo la verdad no lo pensé mucho y simplemente lo guarde en el bolsillo de atrás, a los pocos minutos llego Yuma, he iniciamos con la cita, todo estaba yendo de maravilla, trate de comportarme como un caballero, casi para acabar la cita, en la noche estábamos en el parque, cerca de la fuente, allí ante la luna ella me hizo una pregunta que esta el día de hoy se repite en mi cabeza

_Raynare: ¿Morirías por mí? Ise-chan_

Issei: ¿morirías por mí? No entendí al principio, incluso llegue a creer que escuche mal, se lo pregunte y ella se acercó más, en mi oído me repitió la misma frase

_Raynare: ¿Morirías por mí?_

Issei: fue entonces cuando ella ataco con una lanza, la primera logre esquivarla más por suerte que cualquier cosa, fue entonces cuando ella se mostró cual era en realidad, un traje que deja mucho a la imaginación

_Raynare: sabes que te gusta mi traje_

Issei: alas de plumas las cuales eran negras, negras como la noche misma, mostrando de manera soberbia la oscuridad que representaban

_Raynare: …_

Issei: ella se burló de mí, me dijo que era patético, que nadie se fijaría en mí, por mi forma de ser, fue entonces cuando la segunda lanza fue lanzada, esta vez dio en el blanco, en mi estómago, caí de rodilla, por el dolor, la sangre brotaba sin parar, ella a paso lento se acercó a mí, me tomo de mi cabeza y me dijo que era una posible amenaza, que Dios me había otorgado un don único y que por eso era una amenaza para su raza, que si debía culpar a alguien era a Dios

Luisa mira como Issei se toca la cabeza cuando menciono a Dios, de seguro mencionar su nombre debe tener un efecto en él, siendo que es un demonio ahora

Issei: retiro la lanza y después se retiró, me dejo desangrándome, en las manos de la muerte, recuerdo que con un gran esfuerzo alce mi mano, y mire mi mano llena de sangre y fue entonces que recordé

Luisa: ¿recordaste?

Issei: si mi sangre me recordó el color carmesí, carmesí como su cabello, fue entonces cuando desee que si iba a morir, quería morir entre sus manos, en las manos de Rias

Luisa noto cierto anhelo cuando pronuncio ese nombre

Issei: el panfleto que te mencione antes brillo y mi deseo fue escuchado por el demonio al que le pertenecía ese panfleto, ella al ver mi estado y el don que poseía, decidió reencarnarme como un demonio y me salvo la vida

Luisa: así que ella es ahora tu ama y por lo menos te cumplió tu deseo ¿verdad?

Issei: eso fue lo más gracioso, mi ama es la mujer con la cual deseaba morir en sus brazos **Luisa parpadeo ante esto aunque también parecía que la historia aún estaba lejos de terminar**

Luisa: aún hay más

Issei: si, después de que me entere que ahora era un demonio y que tenía que servirle a ella junto a un nuevo grupo de compañeros, no junto a unos amigos, me sentí aceptado, aunque no por eso las palabras de Raynare se había ideo de mi cabeza, estas seg-

_Raynare: siguen y seguirán por todo la eternidad mi querido Ise-kun_

Luisa veo como Issei aplico fuerza sobre las tablas de la silla del parque hasta cuartearlas, parecía como si la hubiese ¿escuchado algo? ¿Será?

Issei: seguían presentes, con el paso de los días, conocí a una monja que había sido excomulgada por una malinterpretación de los hechos, ella comenzó a ver su don como una maldición a partir de eso, y ella acepto el trato que los caídos le propusieron, quitarle su don, pero lo que no sabía es que cuando se quita ese don matas al usuario, ya que estos dones están ligados al alma de las personas, al enterarme no dude en ir a ayudarla, por esto tuve una discusión con mi nueva ama, y desobedeciendo las ordenes que ella me dio, marche a la base de los caídos, fui hasta allá, me enfrente con unos cuantos sacerdotes renegados, tuve la ayuda de dos compañeros demonios que me cubrirán las espaldas, descendí hasta donde se supone que estaba esa monja, y entonces me encontré allí con Raynare, ella se rio porque ahora era un demonio, ella encendió una extraña máquina y le quito su don, esa monja murió en mis manos, le reclame a Dios por que permitió algo como eso, ella que era la más bondadosa, gentil, amigable, alguien que no merecía el dolor que había tenido que pasar, ella solo me agradeció porque era su amigo, su único amigo, cuando ella murió, Raynare se burló porque le reclamaba a Dios, un demonio pidiéndole a Dios que salvara a una humana, entre susurros le dije que si Dios no me escuchaba talvez su opuesto si lo hacía un Maou, pelee contra ella, la rabia que sentía no se podía describir, mi don evoluciono y rebelo que era algo más de lo que aparentaba ser, eso asusto a mí no- a Raynare

Esas casi palabras no pasaron desapercibidas para Luisa, Issei estuvo a punto de llamar novia a la caída

Issei: pero ella estaba confiada porque ahora tenía el don de la monja, ese don podía curar cualquier herida y entonces golpee a mi antiguo y primer amor, la pelea me desgarraba por dentro, mi corazón se destruía, cada golpe, ella era la mujer a la que me había abierto, pero yo solo era un muñeco para ella, solo fui un juego, entonces lance por primera vez uno de los ataques que caracterizaban a la verdadera forma de mi don, eso la debilito lo suficiente para que mi ama terminara el asunto, no demoraron mucho, ella junto al resto de mis compañeros llegaron y vieron como estaba el salón de la antigua iglesia, como estaba reposando el cuerpo de la monja en una de las bancas, tan apacible que parecía que estaba durmiendo, posaron su mirada en Raynare, ella supo entonces que su exceso de confianza fue su perdición, el ver lo que era mi don en verdad, la atemorizo, pero la suerte ya había sido echado, con el resto de mis compañeros, además de mi ama, su destino era solo uno

_Raynare: es extraño lo que el destino nos puede tener deparado, nunca sabes con que truco puede llegar a salir, por eso siempre se pierde ante el destino, aunque creas haber ganado_

Issei: yo no quería saber más, me sentía una basura, no importaba lo que había hecho ella, ella aún era no hasta hace mucho mi novia, yo había golpeado a mi novia y lo peor es que la deje morir a manos de mi ama, a la cual comenzaba a tener sentimientos, sentimientos románticos

_Raynare: grrr_

Issei: sabes, antes de que mi ama la matase ella volvió a ser Yuuma, volvió a ser esa chica que conocí, la dulce y tierna

_Raynare_/Issei: ilusión

Luisa noto el conflicto que llevaba este joven, no solo la adaptación a una nueva vida, sino que se tenía que enfrentar a un conflicto sentimental, uno que aun lleva en su corazón y no lo dejaba, lo seguía como una fantasma que no lo dejaba en paz

Issei: sabes por un momento si quería impedir que mi ama la matase, quería creer en esa mentira

_Raynare: donde estaríamos si lo hubieses hecho_

Issei: pero no pude y deje que mi ama la matase, aun escucho el grito que dio antes de morir, mi nombre era lo que ese grito intento modular

Luisa entonces noto como los ojos de Issei se oscurecieron repentinamente, parecían nublados y ante su desconcierto una extraña figura se hiso presente ante Issei y ella, una mujer de pelo negro, con un traje "peculiar" y unas alas negras, era Raynare la caída que fue la novia de Issei

_Raynare: ¿Quieres salir conmigo?_

Issei: si

_Raynare: ¿tú me amas?_

Issei: por la eternidad

_Raynare: ¿Morirías por mí?_

Issei: …

Y antes de que Issei respondiera o pensara responder aquella palabra Luisa lo saco del trance que pareció entrar, regresándolo a la realidad y alejándolo una vez más del fantasma que Raynare representaba para él.

Issei: ¿Qué pasó?

Luisa: no lo sé, parecía que entraste en trance, porque repentinamente solo miraste a la nada y respondiste Si, por la eternidad y después te quedaste callado y fue cuando te sacudí y "despertaste" por así decirlo

Issei: entiendo, creo

Luisa: mira Issei, no sé del todo lo que puede estar pasando por tu cabeza en estos momentos, pero si te diré como mayor a ti es que, debes dejar ir a ese fantasma, solo te está haciendo daño a ti y a ella mismo, si bien no fue una gran novia para ti, aun representa algo especial, que tu corazón no quiere abandonar, pero son esos mismos pensamientos lo que te están lastimando, y llegara el momento en que puede que estos sentimientos te lleven a algo mucho peor

Issei: gracias, en verdad, siento un poco más ligero ahora

Luisa: no te preocupes

Issei quería preguntarle algo más a Luisa pero su celular comenzó a sonar y al verlo vio que era una mensaje de Kiba en el cual le decía que Giuseppe llego en un estado un tanto peculiar, y que la presidenta quería que estén todos los del club para que escuchemos lo que Giuseppe tenga que decir

Issei después de leer esto, se despide de Luisa y de Luna Strunet, además le dijo a Luisa que si necesitaba algo, lo podía buscar en la academia Kuoh, en el club de lo oculto, después se marcho

En la noche ya en la academia, club de lo oculto, todos estaban escuchando a Giuseppe sobre el extraño encuentro con este ente, que al parecer sabía todo de él, además de ser el responsable de enviarlo a esta dimensión, por lo que le parecía a Giuseppe, ya que sabía todo sobre la raza a la cual verdaderamente correspondía Giuseppe

Sona: entonces dices que esta persona te brindo la trasformación completa de esta raza

Giuseppe: más que brindar diría que me obligo a entrar en el estado de Super Saiyan a través de la muerte de "Marek", fue solo después de esto que entre en ese estado aunque aún no lo domino del todo, pero con los conocimientos que tengo por ella, poder estar dominando esta transformación

Tsubaki: ¿esta? Es que hay más

Giuseppe: por suerte no he visto a la luna llena, ya que al parecer lo Saiyan se transforman en mono gigante llamado Ozaru, esta es la forma base por así decirlo, pero no todos los Saiyanjin dominan esta trasformación, debo ver si poder hacerlo aunque es peligroso, ya que si no lo domino no tendré un uso de razón y podría atacar a mis compañeros

Akeno: en verdad es muy peligrosa, por lo que dices

Giuseppe: si, además está la de Super Saiyan falso, que es la que mostré cuando se presentó el problema con Kokabiel

Rias: esto en verdad es muy interesante y ahora nos explicas porque tu cuerpo llego al salón de esa manera

Giuseppe: verán, a pesar que lo que viví fue una ilusión, para mi cuerpo fue muy real, además de transformarme por primera vez en un Super Saiyan desgasto más mi cuerpo, por la carga que representa esta transformación

Momo: entonces terminaste en muy malas condiciones

Giuseppe: ahora me puedo mover en su momento no podía ni respirar correctamente, a duras penas pude sacar este panfleto especial para teletransportarme de vuelta al salón

La reunión iba a seguir cuando de repente un grito llamo la atención de todos en la sala, nadie debía estar ya en la academia era de noche, entonces la puerta del club se abrió revelando a una mujer que se le hizo conocida para Issei

Luisa: Issei ayúdame, por favor, eres al único que conozco que me puede llegar a ayudar

Issei: si, espera que pasa

Luisa: Issei, por favor ayúdame, encuéntrala, encuentra a mi hija a mi pequeña Luna, te contrato como humano a ti un demonio, pagare cualquier precio, te daré lo que sea mi vida, mi alma, lo que quieras

Esto sorprendió a todos los presentes por sobre todo, porque esta persona era aparentemente una conocida de Issei, aunque lo más impactante eran las palabras que ella había pronunciado

Issei se había mantenido callado, él había entendido, el desespero por no encontrar a su hija, el ultimo recuerdo de felicidad que tuvo con quien amaba de verdad

_Raynare: ¿Qué harás mi Ise?_

Issei no le respondió a Raynare pero sí hizo algo que a todos helo la sangre

_-Hiroyuki Sawano Perfect Time Version 2, colocar para el ambiente-_

Issei: acepto tu pedido

Akeno quiso intervenir pero Rias no la dejo hablar, Rias sentía lo sentimientos de Issei por medio de las piezas y simplemente esbozo una sonrisa

Issei: tu pago será tu vida **Luisa se tensó ante esto** ahora tu vida le pertenece a Luna y a partir de ahora en adelante tendrás que hacerla feliz, vivir por tu esposo difunto y que ella crezca para que sea el orgullo de ambos, ese es el pago que quiero por este contrato

Todos quedaron callados ante las palabras de Issei, ante la convicción, sobre todo Luisa que lloraba de felicidad, las palabras Issei fueron un alivio para ella, una promesa entre ellos dos, una promesa que ella estaba dispuesta a cumplir

Luisa: gracias

Issei: **se da la vuelta y mira a Rias** voy a buscar de inmediato, quienes se llevaron a la niña no son secuestradores ordinarios, deben ser demonios, cuando los encuentre hare una señal para que vengan ustedes también

Rias: espero esa señal mi querido Ise

Issei: con su permiso

Después de estas palabras, de la espalda de Issei brotan dos alas majestuosas de dragón, alas que permiten que Issei vuele a una velocidad que lo hacía parecer un borrón

Reya: desde cuando se comporta así él.

Giuseppe: es una de las tantas caras que él tiene oculta, por su "peculiaridad"

Luisa: no entiendo él me dijo que era un demonio pero esas alas no eran de un demonio eran las de un

Rias: dragón

Luisa regreso a ver a Rias

Rias: ese es la Sacred Gear que el posee, entregado por Dios, cuando Issei fue humano, una Sacred Gear por la que muchos matarían, porque en ella posee al Dragón Celestial Ddraig Goch el Dragón de la Dominación

Luisa no creía lo que escuchaba, recordó lo que Issei le había contado y entendió cuando se refirió a su "don", entonces una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

Luisa: Issei gracias

Mientras que con Issei, gracias a Ddraig no tardo en encontrar a los demonios que tenían a la pequeña Luna, la cual se les había escapado y tenían acorralada, con su ira en ebullición , decidió expresarla con su aura provocando que en el cielo se forme una estrella rojiza, llegando al escarlata, este punto luminosos fue visto por el grupo Gremory que no dudo en ir hasta donde estaba Issei, gracias a que Rias podría dar exactamente con él por sus piezas, mientras que Luisa se quedó con Giuseppe y el Grupo Sitri en la academia

Lejos de donde estos hechos se estaban dando, una mujer miraba con entretenimiento esto, esta mujer no era más que Mishull

Mishull: vaya que ustedes resultaron entretenidos, unos con un poder que ejerce en solitario, otro con el poder para dividirlo todo hasta llevarlo a la nada y él un poder para dominar a todos, menos para los que aprecia, quieres abrígalos en un manto como un dragón ante sus compañeros, como un dragón con sus crías, muéstrame más Hyoudou Issei

Los demonios al sentir la imponente aura miraron al cielo para ver las Dragón Demoniaco que tenía sobre sus cabezas

Luna: I-Issei-nii

Issei: no te preocupes Luna pronto te llevara que tu mama y todo estará bien

Demonio 1: eres muy estúpido si crees que te dejaremos llevar a la niña he

Issei: ustedes no saben el pecado que han cometido, demonios insolentes

Demonio 2: que te crees

Demonio 3: esperen esa aura, tú eres

Issei: su mayor pecado fue el tocar a esa niña

Issei voló directamente hacia en donde estaba uno de los demonios y de un golpe se lo llevó al cielo en donde siguieron peleando, mientras Issei hacia continuos Boost, en el suelo el grupo Gremory había llegado y Kiba con dos espadas se lanzó contra otro de los demonios que estaba cerca de su ubicación, y se enmarco en una pelea contra el mismo, el último de los demonios viéndose superados intento tomar a la niña y usarla de rehén pero un circulo de rayos se lo impidió provocado por Akeno, Rias al ver esto manifestó su poder de la destrucción y ataco al bastardo aniquilándolo, el mismo destino sufrieron sus compañeros a manos de Issei el Sekiryuutei y Kiba el caballero del balance como lo había llamado Giuseppe

Mishull: sabía que ustedes serian interesantes, al otro que ha comenzado a captar mi interés, evoluciona, avanza Hyoudou Issei y no pares, tú y Giuseppe junto a los otros dos son todo lo que esperaba

Issei: **decencia tranquilamente** ahora Luna podemos ir con tu mama

La niña corrió entre lágrimas hacia donde estaba Issei y lo abraza fuertemente, no queriendo que esta sea una cruel ilusión

Una cosa que impresiono a todos, fue que el aura que Issei desprendía era una aura que espantaba a todo, los árboles, las piedras, pero con ellos esta aura era cálida era tan extraño pero recogedor

Mishull: tal y como lo imagine, su aura es así con todos ellos abrigas y proteges a tus compañeros, tu poder, me pregunto si planeas dominarlo todo hasta la misma muerte **se va sin que nadie la note**

Todo el grupo Gremory llega al acuerdo que es mejor volar ya que no se pueden teletrasportar, al llegar a la academia miran que los están esperando todos, incluido Luisa que mira como su pequeña se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Issei

Luisa: gracias Issei, gracias

Issei: no te preocupes, ahora ve descansa con tu hija

Giuseppe: opino lo mismo

Rias: si quieres puedes hacerlo, en el club, tenemos muchas habitaciones con las cuales puedes estar tranquila

Luisa: si


	11. Chapter 11

El día empezaba, con el sol iluminando las diversas casas, despertando de mala gana a muchas personas, como Saji Genshirou peón de Sona Sitri el cual estaba aún recuperándose de los estragos de recibir directamente energía sagrada, su estaba no está critico o bueno ya no era crítico, aun se molestaba por no tener la misma resistencia a los objetos sagrados que tenían su amigo Issei Hyoudou quien también tenía una Sacred Gear de tipo dragón, la diferencia es que su Sacred Gear solo era una parte de un conjunto más grande del que fue una vez un Rey Dragón Vritra, eso le molesto pero no le detuvo del todo, a palabras de Giuseppe aún podría hacerse más fuerte, solo no debía detenerse en pensar en lo que no tiene, sino pensar en lo que puede hacer y cómo hacer que funcione con lo que tiene, dejando a un lado esos pensamiento se terminó de arreglar y marcho a la academia, aún tenía que ayudar a su ama con lo del nuevo evento

Mientras que en la casa en donde se encontraban viviendo Giuseppe y Kiba estos estaban desayunando mientras repasaban lo contado por Issei en la anterior noche, la niña había perdido a su padre por la avaricia que su abuelo, y lo peor de todo es que parecía que ese anciano no se había rendido con la idea de deshacerse de la niña para que así su hija haga lo que él desea

Kiba: sabía que estas cosas podían pasar, no hay una restricción en cuanto a los deseas o bueno el valor del deseo seria la restricción, pero el quitar una vida, como él pudo pagar algo como ese y seguir con vida

Giuseppe: puede que el pago del trato cambiase, el tipo es rico, el valor de una vida no tiene precio pero, ya sabes que la codicia puede mover cualquier impedimento moral, el demonio con el que hizo el trato sabe esto, y además que le conviene no perder este contratista

Kiba: ¿quieres decir qué?

Giuseppe: si Kiba, piénsalo desde la lógica demoniaca, mientras más contratos cumplidos logre esta casa demoniaca, mejor prestigio tendrían, siempre y cuando sus contratos no se den a conocer serán bien vistos ante la raza demoniaca, es cruel pero cierto

Kiba mantuvo el silencio absorbiendo lo dicho por Giuseppe y entendía la lógica que se le planteo, era cierto, la conveniencia era mutua, el uno se deshacía de las molestias que le obstaculizaban su acenso a la "grandeza" y el otro obtenía una mejor posición social en la comunidad demoniaca

Kiba: es un dolor de cabeza

Giuseppe: así se maneja la sociedad no importa la raza, por el momento debemos cuidar de la niña y su madre y descubrir que casa demoniaca está haciendo estos tratos, dudo mucho que esto le haga gracia a los Maou

Kiba: no, no será gracioso para ellos

Giuseppe: bueno lo mejor terminemos de comer, aún tenemos que irnos a la academia así que, mejor apresurarnos

En casa de Issei, el mencionado se encontraba y más calmado después de lo que paso el día de anoche, misteriosamente la voz de Raynare se ha mantenido callada desde que hablo con Luisa y eso le alivio en parte, pero también le preocupaba

Ddraig: socio que pasa te noto pensativo, es por la humana y su hija

Issei: si un poco, no pudimos encontrar nada de información para saber de qué clan eran los demonios que se encargaron de secuestrar a Luna, aunque tengo una idea de la mente maestra de todo este asunto

Ddraig: si, pero igual no puedes toarlo, recuerda que ningún ser sobrenatural puede tocar un humano, esto se castiga con la muerte en cualquier fracción

Issei: si, mejor me concentro en lo que hare en ese evento que Kaicho me ha colado, aún sigo sin creer que me pusiera en un evento como ese

Ddraig: debo de reconocer la creatividad con la que la pequeña Sitri se ha manejado para vengarse por todo lo que has hecho en esa academia que asistes

Issei: si, aunque el tiro le salió por la culata, recuerda que Giuseppe se vengó por ello, nuestros entrenamientos se volvieron más pesados, hasta diría que se volvieron más sanguinarios cuando peleamos

Ddraig: por mi mejor, a este paso puede que te acerques a mantener el Balance Break y usarlo con mayor soltura

Issei: ya si tú lo dices, aunque también tengo algo de mido, sobre esa presencia que sentiste

Ddraig: dado la descripción que nos dio Giuseppe y lo que sentí, puede que sea esa persona

Issei: mierda, lo que faltaba llamar la atención de una misteriosa fuerza de la cual nadie parece conocer

Ddraig: nada vale que pienses en eso, mejor termina de alistarte y resolver los problemas que tienes enfrente ahora, como ir a la academia porque llegaras tarde

Lo dicho por el Dragón Celestial hizo que Issei terminara de arreglarse de manera más rápida y partir sin desayunar hacia la academia

Las clases dieron igual de siempre para nuestros personajes, llenas de malas miradas, el tener que rejuntar un montón de cartas de admiradoras, el estrés de mantener a un montón de adolescentes, aburrimiento por las palabras de los profesores, las molestias de Aika, si un día normal en clases para todos ellos

Una vez que las clases se terminaron muchos estudiantes comenzaron a partir con dirección a sus casas, otros se fueron a otros sitios para divertirse, pero otros se quedaron a cumplir con los horarios de sus respectivos clubs, como nuestros demonios

Club de lo oculto

Giuseppe: entonces se los están clasificando como demonios renegados

Rias: hasta el momento es todo lo que sabemos y podemos señalar, no hay ninguna forma de dar con la casa demoniaca que pertenecen o a la que servían

Akeno: además de que ninguna casa aceptara que tenían bajo su ala a algunos sirvientes como ellos, dado el historial de trabajos que han estado tomando

Giuseppe: si eso es una molestia más grande

El silencio se apodero de la sala por unos minutos

Rias: lo único que podemos hacer el mantener el cuidado de Luisa y Luna Strunet por medio del contrato que ella sostiene con Issei

Giuseppe: si es lo mejor, además que parece que la pequeña ve a Issei y a Kiba como hermanos mayores y a Koneko como una hermana su misma edad

Esto último no le gusto a Koneko para nada pues sabía bien que Giuseppe se estaba burlando de su altura otra vez

Giuseppe: a todo no he tenido la oportunidad de preguntarte sobre las exorcistas ¿Qué paso con ellas?

Eso llamo la atención de los presentes

Rias: bueno solo te pudo responder por una de ellas

**_Toc Toc_**

Rias: puedes pasar

Ante el asombro de todos hay se encontraba Xenovia Quarta con la ropa de la Academia de Kuoh

Issei: pero ¿Qué hace aquí?

Xenovia: a partir de ahora soy un demonio como ustedes **saca sus alas demoniacas** y ocupo la pieza de caballero

Issei se había quedado mudo por lo que veía

Giuseppe: supongo que la iglesia no te dejo quedarte al enterarte de la verdad de Dios ¿verdad?

Xenovia: dijeron que era muy riesgoso que me quede y por eso me excomulgaron aunque a Irina no le hicieron nada debido a que ella no sabe la verdad y es lo mejor, ella posee una fe más grande que la mía, si ella lo hubiese escuchado

Giuseppe: si nuestra pequeña Asia se desplomo cuando lo escucho, no me quiero imaginar lo que le haría a Irina, aunque debes saber que el viejo sigue vivo de una manera más espiritual, te recuerdo que la santa trinidad, además de que Michael es quien ahora está al frente del cielo

Xenovia: lo sé, pero no me pude sentir algo perdida y por eso quise cambiar de rumbo y experimentar cosas nuevas, junto con una meta nueva para mi vida

Giuseppe: ok, si está bien para ti, además que Rias gano una nueva pieza, la portadora de Durandal, eres diabólica mujer

Rias: jejeje

Giuseppe: bueno dejando otras cosas Issei ya sabes qué diablos vamos hacer en el evento de mañana

Issei: bueno, la verdad es que no

Todos se les quedaron viendo desconcertados

Akeno: ara ara no me digan que no han pensado en anda para mañana

Giuseppe: yo he estado armando su entrenamiento y la verdad olvide el evento, solo porque Aika me lo recordó hoy es que lo tome en cuenta

Issei: no he pensado en nada concreto la verdad, solo cosas dispersas

Kiba: jejejeje saben que Sona-sama se enojara con ustedes si no salen mañana ¿verdad?

Giuseppe/Issei: me da igual/no me lo recuerdes

Koneko: sempais impudentes

Xenovia se había acercado a Asia la cual estaba un poco nerviosa pero no le negó su acercamiento

Xenovia: Asia quería pedirte perdón por la forma en la que me exprese de ti la vez que nos conocimos, no fue la mejor forma de la cual yo pude reaccionar ante nuestro encuentro, espero que me puedas perdonar **se inclina ante ella**

Asia: **nerviosa** no, te preocupes, la verdad no tienes mucha culpa con esto, simplemente estabas actuando con forme lo que conocemos, mejor porque nos llevamos mejor

Eso alegro a todos pues a pesar de los malos encuentros ellos estaban listos para tratar de llevarse mejor

Giuseppe: oye Issei y si le pedimos ayuda al jefe

Issei: ¿al jefe? Estas seguro que nos ayudara

Giuseppe: bueno, no perdemos nada en preguntarle, además que podemos hacer algunas travesuras

Issei: **se le formo una sonrisa algo que retocada** por que no

Giuseppe e Issei comenzaron a reír como unos dementes durante un rato y después e calmaron, se levantaron y salieron corriendo hacia un rumbo algo incierto para algunos miembros

Kiba: bueno al menos ahora sí que tendrán una guía para lo del evento

Rias: Kiba una pegunta ¿a qué jefe se refiere Issei y Giuseppe?

Kiba: al del bar, en donde Issei y Giuseppe cantan de vez en cuando

A Rias simplemente le tembló la ceja ante lo dicho por Kiba, era verdad que no le gustaba, pero no podía restringir a Issei de un contrato ya establecido, sobre todo porque era muy contante, la verdad si podía, pero el nombre de su familia quedaría mal parada

Akeno: ya veo, bueno si eso les ayuda con lo que tiene que hacer eso es lo mejor no es verdad, presidenta

Rias: **tensa** si

Después de esto nada nuevo paso, salvo que Kiba y Koneko pasaron el resto de la tarde con Luisa y Luna por seguridad de ellas para calmarlas además de invitarlas al evento que se daría a los estudiantes el día de mañana

En la noche no hubo contratiempos, además de las quejas de los chicos por los ejercicios que Giuseppe les hacía realizar, algo que el susodicho ya estaba acostumbrado, pero le daba igual, solo lo motivaba a ser más estricto con el entrenamiento de los chicos

Y así el día tan esperado para todos menos para Issei llego, el evento en el cual todos esperaban que el haga el ridículo, aunque si salía como lo tenían planeado, bueno podría ser que Kaicho lo quiera matar después de todo, pero ver su cara desencajada lo iba a valer

Luna: Issei-ni Issei-ni

Issei: hola Luna veo que estas muy entretenida con este evento

Luisa: si, ella está esperando al momento de que les toque presentarse

Issei: si, seremos los últimos siendo que Giuseppe y yo nos vamos a presentar juntos **sus ojos brillaron maliciosamente**

Luisa: mmm que se tren ustedes dos

Issei: ver y lo sabrás jijiji

Rias: Issei, ya te lo dije ayer no hagan nada raro, Sona no dudara en matarlos

Kiba: teniendo en cuenta que los dos son los únicos que han podido sacarla de sus casillas

Issei: he, que Giuseppe es peor que yo

Giuseppe: **con un cigarrillo en la boca** si peor ya te dije que lo mío es un don, mi maldición **bota el humo** además me encanta molestar a Sona

Luisa: Giuseppe sé que eres mucho mayor de lo que aparentas pero **teniendo cubierta los ojos de Luna** no podría desacerté de eso

Giuseppe: claro **lanza el cigarro y después lo destruye con un poco de energía** listo ya no hay cigarro

Luisa: gracias

Giuseppe: bueno Issei viene porque ya mismo nos toca y toda las piezas ya están en su lugar a todos esto Kiba, Koneko no se despeguen de Luisa y Luna, nuestro querido anfitrión está en el lugar

Rias: le diré entonces a Sona que este atenta, Akeno acompáñame tenemos una cucaracha que vigilar

Todos: hai

Issei: no te preocupes Luisa nosotros te cuidamos

Giuseppe: sin contar que desde el escenario tendremos una vista completa de todos

Issei: cierto, Luisa trajiste el audio que te pedí

Luisa: si pero para que lo necesitas

Issei: ya lo veras

Giuseppe: bueno vámonos

Issei: yep

Después de esto ambos se retiran mientras que Luisa y Luna siguen conociendo la academia junto a Kiba y Koneko, hasta llegar a donde se realizara el evento musical/artístico/bienvenida de nuevos estudiantes por parte de los diversos clubes de la academia

Sona: para mí es un placer poder iniciar con este evento que nos permite dar la bienvenida de una nueva forma a los recién ingresados en esta academia, además de que los padres disfruten de una nueva forma sobre las actividades que sus hijos realizan por medio de los diversos clubes y sin más dejo que ellos mismo les muestres sus talentos, espero que lo disfruten

Con esta entrada los diversos clubes demostraron muchos talentos ocultos que ellos poseían, como el club de ciencia, el cual genero un arcoíris y una niebla a través de la proyección de algunos cristales, además de una mezcla química para la niebla, o el club de teatro que realizaron una obra pequeña pero entretenida, quien sabría que un Arlequín podría hacer reír y llorar a muchos, etc.

Tsubaki: ese fue el club de fotografía quienes también nos están ayudando con las fotos que pasaran a la posteridad en la historia de nuestra academia, ahora se viene una presentación musical en conjunto de dos estudiantes pertenecientes al Club de lo oculto con ustedes Giuseppe y Issei Hyoudou

Muchos estaban emocionados, el momento de reírse había llegado, muchos esperaban que Hyoudou saliera y haga el ridículo, esto lo esperaban excepto los que lo habían ido a escuchar al bar en donde cantaba y los que vieron el video, además de sus padre y compañeros demonios

Issei: buenas tardes academia, bueno ya que nadie me quiere por aquí por mucho tiempo así vamos a iniciar con esta canción Natural de Imagine Dragons

Issei: Will you hold the line?

When every one of them is giving up or giving in, tell me

In this house of mine?

Nothing ever comes without a consequence or cost, tell me

Will the stars align?

Will heaven step in? Will it save us from our sin? Will it?

'Cause this house of mine stands strong

That's the price you pay

Leave behind your heartache, cast away

Just another product of today

Rather be the hunter than the prey

De repente del ritmo con el que estaba cantando cambio, paso de uno lento y calmado a una más frenético y energético

And you're standing on the edge, face up 'cause you're a

Natural

A beating heart of stone

You gotta be so cold

To make it in this world

Yeah, you're a natural

Living your life cutthroat

You gotta be so cold

Yeah, you're a natural

Entonces Issei vuelva a suavizar su ritmo, Issei jugaba con el ritmo como un maestro de orquesta, guiando a todos sus escuchas hacia él

Will somebody

Let me see the light within the dark trees' shadows and

What's happenin'?

Lookin' through the glass find the wrong within the past knowin'

We are the youth

Cut until it bleeds, inside a world without the peace facing

A bit of the truth, the truth

That's the price you pay

Leave behind your heartache, cast away

Just another product of today

Rather be the hunter than the prey

Y entonces antes que alguien pueda entonces acostumbrarse ante ese ritmo apacible vuelve a cambiar el ritmo

And you're standing on the edge, face up 'cause you're a

Natural

A beating heart of stone

You gotta be so cold

To make it in this world

Yeah, you're a natural

Living your life cutthroat

You gotta be so cold

Yeah, you're a natural

Y entonces inmóvil como un títere sin cuerdas siguió cantando

Deep inside me, I'm fading to black, I'm fading

Took an oath by the blood of my hand, won't break it

I can taste it, the end is upon us, I swear

Gonna make it

Y con toda la fuerza que su garganta podría reunir soltó las siguientes palabras

I'm gonna make it

Para seguir moviéndose con fuerza

Natural

A beating heart of stone

You gotta be so cold

To make it in this world

Yeah, you're a natural

Living your life cutthroat

You gotta be so cold

Yeah, you're a natural

Natural

Yeah, you're a natural

Nadie daba crédito a lo que veía, el desenvolvimiento y seguridad que mostraba Issei eran únicos, aunque este sin que lo supieran era vistos los dos Maou que habían llegado ver a sus hermanitas, así es Sirzechs Lucifer y Serafall Leviatán, junto al padre de Sirzechs Zeoticus Gremory miraban muy complacidos

Issei: bien, esto no puede para, pero creo que voy a necesitar ayuda para la siguiente canción aunque no es algo conocida es genial y perfecta para ocasión, así que porque no sales y me ayudas Giuseppe

Así es como Giuseppe salta al escenario

Giuseppe: tan rápido vamos a calentar las cosas e Issei pues entonces vamos, esta canción es ¿Te Animas o No? De Sargentorap junto a Franco Escamilla, disfrútenlo

Giuseppe: Nunca vas a encontrar unos labios que te sepan igual que los míos

Por qué este tipazo que ves tiene todos los números para ganar

La lotería, te quedas o te vas

Y si te decides yo prometo ya una vida perfecta y si quieres

Te la pinto y quiero darte un beso bueno menos como cinco

Entonces para sorpresa de todos un Issei completamente atrevido no solo en su mirada sino en toda su forma de ser, comienza a cantar

Issei: Que tal mamacita, cosita hermosa,

pompitas preciosas, ojitos de Diosa

Trompuda deliciosa, mi mundo rosa

Mi.. mmm todo y otras cosas

Este dirige su mirada a Rias aunque no sabe si fue impulso o no, pero sabía que no quería quitar la mirada de ella

Ven pa ca, te quería comentar

Que ayer soñé contigo, la estoy volviendo a aplicar

Te quiero invitar, otra vez a cenar

Que ayer hubo cositas que no te alcance a contar

Es que, me he refugiado en ti últimamente

no sé qué te parece el libro de terror en mi mente

Te seré interesante? Me querrás ver más frecuente?

Preguntas inestables rondan siempre antes de verte

Como si fuera la primera vez

fue la segunda, la tercera, y la cuarta vez

Me emocione como mis perritos cuando llego a casa

Pa la quinta me saque de onda y dije ahora que

Como que ya hemos estado entendiéndonos un rato

Que te parece si nos vamos poniendo serios

Como que ya es hora de dar el siguiente pasó

No te prometo menos de una vuelta al hemisferio

Issei se da la vuelta y se quita el chaleco que tenía encima mostrando una camisa roja, que se apegaba a su cuerpo mostrando lo bien que se mantenía, debido al entrenamiento

Nunca vas a encontrar unos labios que te sepan igual que los míos

Por qué este tipazo que ves tiene todos los números para ganar

La lotería, te quedas o te vas

Y si te decides yo prometo ya una vida perfecta y si quieres te la pinto

y quiero darte un beso bueno menos como cinco

Entonces Giuseppe se pone en la parte de frente del escenario y sin querer se topa con la mirada de Serafall y sin saber sonríe confiadamente

Giuseppe: Estoy seguro que sabes de memoria los piropos

y no falta quien pueda cumplirte todos tus antojos,

No quiero conquistarte con palabras rebuscadas pues soy como el tiburón

yo no me ando con manita sudada,

El tiempo corre y nunca espera a nadie,

no lo desperdicies más y regálame una tarde

Cuando escupas de tinto y unas rolas del sargento puedo enseñarte

a volar sin quitar los pies del suelo

Hablando en serio las cartas en la mesa tú figura volteo todo mi mundo de cabeza

tus ojos y tus labios son del cielo una promesa mi vida es un pastel quiero que tú seas la cereza

Pero ya basta de cursilería sin andarnos por las ramas solo dime si te animas

Llego el momento de soltarte la artillería que trabajen en equipo tus caricias y las mías

Al igual que Issei, Giuseppe también se saca su chaleco, pero este lo tira al público cayendo encima de la Maou Leviatán que estaba, algo ida por eso

Giuseppe/Issei: Nunca vas a encontrar unos labios que te sepan igual que los míos

Por qué este tipazo que ves tiene todos los números para ganar

La lotería, te quedas o te vas

Y si te decides yo prometo ya una vida perfecta y si quieres te la pinto

y quiero darte un beso bueno menos como cinco

Ya ya ya te animas o no(x4)

Nunca vas a encontrar unos labios que te sepan igual que los míos

Por qué este tipazo que ves tiene todos los números para ganar

La lotería, te quedas o te vas

Y si te decides yo prometo ya una vida perfecta y si quieres te la pinto

y quiero darte un beso bueno menos como cinco

Nadie decía nada, la sorpresas seguían, aunque Rias y Akeno comprendían porque Giuseppe y Issei decían que iban a hacer travesuras, combinar la manera abierta en la que Issei expresaba su perversión y la forma madura de Giuseppe, dejo en shock a muchos, aunque Rias tenía un sonrojo muy grande pues Issei la miro en todo momento mientras cantaba, no sabía si era de manera consiente o inconsciente pero no le molesto en nada eso

Aunque a Sona solo le sacaron canas verdes por el comportamiento de ambos, el cómo se estaban desquitando era muy claro para ellas, pero no podía detenerlos ahora, en medio del evento

Mientras Rias soñaba despierta, Sirzechs y Zeoticus estaban con la boca abierta mientras miraba a una algo ida Serafall que no sabía cómo tomarse las palabras de Giuseppe, ambos eran conscientes de la presencia del otro cuando cruzaron miradas, además de que no le molesto la forma en que le dedico esas estrofas de la canción, y era por eso que los varones que la acompañaban estaban sorprendidos, puesto que ella casi nunca se dejó llevar por las palabras de nadie, aunque Sirzechs se rio por lo bajo, de manera alegre, parecía que alguien había captado la atención de su amiga y era mutuo, le alegraba eso, merecía ser feliz ella después de todo por lo que pasaron

Giuseppe: bueno Issei parece que la gente está muy sorprendida

Issei: parece que sí, aunque veo uno que otro sonrojo, será que por allí hay pajaritos enamorados

Giuseppe: no les amargues la fiesta, recuerda que todo lo oculto sabe mejor

Esas palabras solo hizo que muchas personas se sonrojaran por el doble sentido claramente implícito en esas palabras

Giuseppe: aunque creo que debemos sacar el material pesada

Issei: estas seguro **ve asentir a Giuseppe** bueno entonces te dejo de momento mientras me refugió en el bunker en lo que termines de cantar, buena suerte

Giuseppe: bueno entonces la siguiente canción es traída por el único e inigualable Keyblade y su canción Arrasa el infierno del juego Doom Eternal

Giuseppe parecía que se estaba alistando para una guerra

Giuseppe: Sangre y demencia

Llega la guerra

Contra hordas de Demonios

Que ahora pueblan la tierra

Sé que os aterran…

Pero podéis estar tranquilos

Cuando llego, extermino

A estos infernales enemigos

Soy…

Doom Slayer

Esas palabras sorprendieron a todos los demonios presentes y saco del sueño a Serafall, aunque Giuseppe esperaba que ella no se tomara muy enserio las palabras de la canción

Mi única ley es

Hacer que esos bichos con mi puño se estrellen

Volví, por si creías que había perdido el fuelle

Y de nuevo demuestro que soy el rey de reyes

¡Oh yes!

Bestias deformes, no os tengo miedo

Si ya os di felpa en Marte.

Imaginaos en mi terreno

Por mí como si os venís con el averno entero

¿Con este lanzallamas…

…pensáis que le temo al fuego?

Que menos

Si es que además, cuanto más os quemo.

Más dura mi armadura

Me renuevo y entro de vuelta al ruedo

Os voy a devolver al agujero

Con mi súper escopeta con gancho de carnicero

Por fin comienza el duelo

Que enfrenta el bien y el mal

Hay algo que está en juego

Toda la humanidad

Clemencia, no te quiero

Solo brutalidad

¿Por qué ascender al cielo…

… si aquí se está genial?

Arrasa el infierno

Destroza y desgarra

Destroza y desgárralo todo

Pon fin al averno

Golpe y arranca

Golpe y arranca su trono

Ya se abren las puertas

Hacia un mundo nuevo

Hacia un mundo nuevo y oscuro

Esto es Doom Eternal

Y fue en este instante que Giuseppe soltó ese lado sanguinario que solo había mostrado durante la guerra, el deseo de destruirlo todo, además de mostrar una mirada y sonrisa psicópata

Combate y protege

Combate y protege el futuro

Me enfundo el traje pretor y paso a la acción

Blando mi espada crisol al son del Rock`n Roll

Tener piedad no es una opción

Ni en el battlemode:

Aunque esos demonios sean colegas

No habrá compasión

Algunas veces me dañan durante mi misión

Pero me recupero con tu ejecución

Así que ven, prueba el poder

Que mis armas encierran

Prendo la motosierra y…

¡Que llueva la munición!

Un sucio aracnotron no va a impedirme avanzar

¿Khan Maykr es radiante?

¡Le voy a desfigurar!

Cazador infernal

Mancubus o Revenant…

Todos caerán ante el disparo de mí

Big Fucking Gun

Huye a Fobos, a Maykiria…

¡A cualquier lado!

Ningún lugar te salvara de mi poder insano

Arranco tu estomago explosivo

Con mis propias manos

Y en tu boca lo dejo incrustado…

¿Te ha gustado?

Por un instante muchos se preguntaron si él estaba recordando algo, ya que parecía que en verdad se lo estaba preguntando a alguien

Por fin comienza el duelo

Que enfrenta el bien y el mal

Hay algo que está en juego

Toda la humanidad

Clemencia, no te quiero

Solo brutalidad

¿Por qué ascender al cielo…

… si aquí se está genial?

Arrasa el infierno

Destroza y desgarra

Destroza y desgárralo todo

Pon fin al averno

Golpe y arranca

Golpe y arranca su trono

Ya se abren las puertas

Hacia un mundo nuevo

Hacia un mundo nuevo y oscuro

Esto es Doom Eternal

Combate y protege

Combate y protege el futuro

Suenan rugidos de esos monstruos sin cesar

Si están aquí, despídete de nuestra paz

Se ha de librar la guerra

Del infierno en la tierra

Una invasión que solo tú puedes parar

Por fin comienza el duelo

Que enfrenta el bien y el mal

Hay algo que está en juego

Toda la humanidad

Clemencia, no te quiero

Solo brutalidad

¿Por qué ascender al cielo…

… si aquí se está genial?

Y para ponerle la cereza al pastel una risa completamente desquiciada al final de la canción fue todo lo que muchos pudieron soportar

El comportamiento de Giuseppe asusto a muchos, la manera en la que se desplazó por el escenario, parecía como si fuese otra persona, parecía un desquiciado que amaba la sangre y las peleas

Issei: veo veo

Giuseppe: ¿Qué es lo que ves?

Issei: veo a muchas almas en pena, parece que fuiste brutal

Giuseppe: es su problema por no soportar tanta genialidad

Issei: que tal bajemos la intensidad, para ver si resucitan algunas personas

Giuseppe: Issei que galán, te quieres poner romántico

Issei: ¿Por qué no? Hasta las bestias se enamoran ¿no?

Giuseppe: venga pero presenta la canción

Issei: por su puesto, esta canción es del repertorio de ZM y es un Rap de Amor en Nanatsu No Taizai espero que lo disfruten

Una imagen se aparece enfrente de Issei antes de empezar y este muestra una sonrisa triste

Issei: Un Ángel caído que vino a hacerme feliz

Pensé que todo era un cielo, pensé ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

No podría creérmelo, quería salir de allí

Descubrí la ira la primera vez que te perdí

Recuerdo aquel día de lluvia, se escuchaban los soldados

Yo teniendo por tú vida, pero ya te habías marchado…

Hice todo lo que pude por tenerte siempre al lado

¡Ya no aguanto el sufrimiento al verte morir en mis manos!

La tristeza era mostrada en esas palabras, mostraban una verdad que estaba enterrada en su corazón

No recuerdo ese comienzo y la distancia recorrida

Solo busco otro destino y nasa más que nos persiga

Sé que todo ya está en contra, sé que no hay una salida

Y aunque te pierda mil veces te buscare en otra vida…

Y es que soy fuerte, pienso, o al menos intento serlo

Pero el dolor se acumula, eso debo reconocerlo

Por una condena tengo que ver sufrir en tu rosto…

¡Ni con 10.000 maldiciones van a acabar con nosotros!

Muchos se sorprendieron por la cara que tenía Issei, nadie pensó que podría tener un rostro así, o mejor dicho nadie se fijó en eso

Giuseppe: Nuestro amor iba en silencio era como un secreto a voces

Y cuanto menos lo dices veo que más lo reconoces

El Rey de las hadas me concedería un deseo por suerte

Si pudiese pedir uno seria tu amor por siempre

El Rey de las hadas, La Reina de los gigantes

Giuseppe, recordó a aquella mujer que una vez amo, una Reina para él, una que marcho lejos de él, a encontrarse con sus antepasados

Un amor con magia junto al corazón más grande

Me pregunto casa instante, si volveré a ver tu cuerpo

Pero para no hacer daño de mí borre tus recuerdos

Te prometí que volvía y parece que no hubo suerte

Pero llegue justo a tiempo y es para evitar tu muerte

Una dulce mentira que Giuseppe se dijo hace mucho tiempo para poder salir de la locura de la desesperación

Porque sabes que yo lo daría todo por no perderte,

No podría hacerme una idea de todo lo que se siente…

Se cruzan los senderos, pues era nuestro destino,

Ya no lo concibo de otra forma, este es nuestro camino

Recuerdo que me preguntaste si éramos amigos…

Abandonaría todo un reino por estar contigo

Issei: contigo si me consigo olvidar

De todo aquello que nos hace mal

A veces yo no te puedo encontrar

Pero mi amor sabe que volverás

Issei lo sabía, no importa que lo niegue sus sentimientos, así como Raynare estarán con él hasta el día de su muerte

Giuseppe: Contigo si me consigo olvidar

De todo aquello que nos hace mal

A veces yo no te puedo encontrar

Pero mi amor sabe que volverás

Giuseppe tenía que dejarla ir, era lo mejor para los dos, no podía seguir anclándola de esa manera, ella no sería feliz y él tampoco

Issei: Por muy fuerte que yo fuese no hay Titán que se resista…

A tu dulce aroma, cielo, eso me hizo seguir tu pista

Con tu linda mirada comenzaba esa conquista

Entendí la definición de amor a primera vista

A veces lo he cuestionado, pues no sé lo que es amor

Me pregunto si esto es sano o es realmente una obsesión…

Pero ya no me acomplejo soy el reflejo de un Dios

Y me veo minimizado cuando he pensado en los dos…

Decidiste entender una llama en mi corazón

Y mirándote a los ojos dije: ¿Quién lo decidió?

Hay amores que se corresponden y hay otros que no

Pero a mí no me importa, te deseo lo mejor

Un rayo de luz que mi camino ilumino…

La única hechicera que pudo hechizar al sol

El pecado del orgullo, le llamaban al León

Mi mayor "orgullo" seria poder alcanzar tu amor

Era la ironía que sentía Issei escrita y plasmaba sus sentimientos ahora por él, sus nuevos sentimientos eran reales o es que simplemente se estaba obsesionado con algo que no estaba hay

Giuseppe: Se lo que tuviste que pasar, te vi esperar

El tiempo que tu hermano te decidió abandonar

Desde el primer momento yo supe que eras genial

Incluso me diste un beso que pudo hacerme inmortal

Y aún hay más, no solo fue un beso, es que a sangre fría…

Me lo diste dando tu vida a cambio de la mía

Y sabiendo que estabas muriendo y que no volverías

No soporto ese recuerdo y me persigue casa día

Pero Elaine, tranquila, que jamás te di por muerta

Te juré que encontraría la forma de traerte de vuelta

Que por muy lejos que estés, siento que nunca estoy solo

En el fondo de mí sé que nunca te fuiste del todo

Y a pesar de los obstáculos, de verte cada instante

Y a pesar que todo cambia y yo sigo sin encontrarte

A pesar de todo eso, veo que todavía no es tarde

Y pensar en ello es lo que me hace seguir adelante

Si, era una verdad él vivía solo porque ella cambio su lugar, él debía vivir por ella y por el amor que le tuvo, era el precio que pago por sobrevivir a la guerra

Issei: Contigo si me consigo olvidar

De todo aquello que nos hace mal

A veces yo no te puedo encontrar

Pero mi amor sabe que volverás

Giuseppe: Contigo si me consigo olvidar

De todo aquello que nos hace mal

A veces yo no te puedo encontrar

Pero mi amor sabe que volverás

Issei: Un tipo sin corazón que fue creado por un mago

Nadie en el mundo pensó que acabaría enamorado

Me encontraste en esa cueva y yo me tuve que esconder

Me sentía tan asustado que no supe ni que hacer

Solo estabas explorando y tuve la suerte de un Dios

Parece todo sacado de una historia de ficción

Por los dos… por la casualidad logro

Poner en marcha la meta del mago que me creo

Y así fue como forjamos nuestra propia historia juntos

Un cuento sin final al que no quiero poner puntos

Pero tu pronto te iras y no encuentro una solución

Incluso arriesgue mi vida dándote mi corazón

Pero al final esa pieza no consiguió ni salvarte

En forma de un corazón que tan solo tu despertaste

Intente borrar mi mente para no cargar con ello

Pero también tendría que borrar mi recuero más bello…

No debía convertirse en un simple muñeco, o si no lo perdería todo, no debía fingir mas

Giuseppe: Contigo si me consigo olvidar

De todo aquello que nos hace mal

A veces yo no te puedo encontrar

Pero mi amor sabe que volverás

Issei: Contigo si me consigo olvidar

De todo aquello que nos hace mal

A veces yo no te puedo encontrar

Pero mi amor sabe que volverás

_Raynare: Ise_

La canción provoco que muchos de los enamorados se juntaran y se abrazaran, mientras que los padres de los alumnos se besaban o se decían cosas románticas, como cuando eran novias de nuevo, incluyendo a los padres de Issei que desde que llegaron están melosos sin importar las canciones

Issei: me gusta me gusta este ambiente

Giuseppe: mmm si te gusta entonces sé que canción vendrá, así que ahora yo voy para atrás y te dejo el escenario, no se preocupen pronto regresare, aún falta mucho para el gran final

Issei: bueno ya que Giuseppe se va para atrás yo seguiré con esta canción Judas de FOZZY espero que lo disfruten

Issei: You are beautiful on the inside

You are innocence personified

And I will drag you down and sell you out

Run away

I am cold like December snow

I have carved out this soul made of stone

And I will drag you down and sell you out

Embraced by the darkness, I'm losing the light

Encircled by demons, I fight

What have I become, now that I've betrayed

Everyone I've ever loved, I pushed them all away

And I have been a slave to the Judas in my mind

Is there something left for me to save

In the wreckage of my life, my life

I'm becom-, I'm becom-, I'm becoming

I'm becom-, I'm becom-, I'm becoming

Judas in, Judas in my mind

I'm becom-, I'm becom-, I'm becoming

I'm becom-, I'm becom-, I'm becoming

Judas in, Judas in my mind

Judas in my mind

Oh, this guilt is a heavy cross

There is blood on the path I walk

And each step I take is haunting me

Embraced by the darkness, I'm losing the light

Encircled by demons, I fight

What have I become, now that I've betrayed

Everyone I've ever loved, I pushed them all away

And I have been a slave to the Judas in my mind

Is there something left of me to save

In the wreckage of my life, my life

I'm becom-, I'm becom-, I'm becoming

I'm becom-, I'm becom-, I'm becoming

Judas in, Judas in my mind

I'm becom-, I'm becom-, I'm becoming

I'm becom-, I'm becom-, I'm becoming

Judas in, Judas in my mind

Judas in my mind

Judas in my mind

What have I become, now that I've betrayed

Everyone I've ever loved, I pushed them all away

And I have been a slave to the Judas in my mind

Is there something left of me to save

In the wreckage of my life, my life

I'm becom-, I'm becom-, I'm becoming

I'm becom-, I'm becom-, I'm becoming

Judas in, Judas in my mind

I'm becom-, I'm becom-, I'm becoming

I'm becom-, I'm becom-, I'm becoming

Judas in, Judas in my mind

Judas in my mind

El misterio con la que se hizo envolver durante de la canción hizo que todos los ojos estén centrados en él y solamente en él

Issei no dudo y se fue para la parte de atrás para el desconcierto de todos ya que no sabían que más tramaban ese dúo

Sona ya no sabía que más harían, además de que las ganas de matar a esos dos solo aumentaban con cada canción

Luisa y Luna estaban entretenidas junto a Kiba y Koneko, aunque al igual que todos los demás no sabían que harían ahora

Entonces las notas de una guitarra eléctrica comenzaron a sonar y junto con el un Giuseppe se dejaba ver en el escenario

Giuseppe: espero que estén listos porque este canción es Hail To The King del grupo Avenged Sevenfold, disfruten del espectáculo

Giuseppe: Watch your tongue or have it cut from your head

Save your life by keeping whispers unsaid

Children roam the streets, now orphans of war

Bodies hanging in the streets to adore

Royal flames will carve a path in chaos

Bringing daylight to the night (night)

Death is riding into town with armor

They've come to take all your rights

Hail to the king, hail to the one

Kneel to the crown, stand in the sun

Hail to the king

Hail!

Hail!

Hail!

The King

Blood is spilt while holding keys to the throne

Born again, but it's too late to atone

No mercy from the edge of the blade

Dare escape and learn the price to be paid

Let the water flow with shades of red now

Arrows black out all the light (light)

Death is riding into town with armor

They've come to grant you your rights

Hail to the king, hail to the one

Kneel to the crown, stand in the sun

Hail to the king

Hail!

Hail!

Hail!

The King

Un solo de guitarra eléctrica era escuchado mientras Giuseppe se movía al son del ritmo mostrando la fuerza de un Rey ante su ejército

There's a taste of fear (hail, hail, hail)

When the henchmen call (hail, hail, hail)

Iron fist to tame the land (hail, hail, hail)

Iron fist to claim it all

Hail to the king, hail to the one

Kneel to the crown, stand in the sun

Hail to the king, hail to the one

Kneel to the crown, stand in the sun

Hail to the king!

Hail!

Hail!

Hail!

Una vez que concluyo la canción Giuseppe volvió a la parte detrás del escenario, entonces una pantalla se hizo presente en donde se mostraba algo que no se mostraba en concreto ya que había interferencia, junto a lo que se podía visualizar como una figura femenina pero irreconocible por la interrupción solo se podía leer el mensaje Ovejas Negras - Macaco, Nach ft. Niño de Elche, Jose Luis Algar, Inma Cuesta, entonces la voz de una mujer se escucho

Voz grabada de Luisa: Soy el orgullo de mi abuela

Que es la vergüenza de mi familia

Nadie entendía nada de lo que haba dicho la mujer a al menos para los más jóvenes, los mayores entendieron el significado de esas palabras, pero entonces Issei se había hecho presente en el escenario

Issei: Nos llamáis las ovejas negras

Los raros los perdedores

El último de la fila, el patito feo, los traidores

Pero somos la mirada encendida

En vuestros ojos apagados

Un nudo en la garganta

Las cuerdas vocales de los callados

La letra de los analfabetos

El traductor censurado

Los versos a pie de calle

La memoria de los libros quemados

Somos la flor en las aceras

La grieta en vuestro asfalto

Somos los hombros cargados

Las manos unidas todas en alto

Somos el peón sin rey

Jaque mate al tablero cuadrado

La mota en el ojo

El palo en la rueda

La piedra en tu calzado

Somos las brujas que quemasteis

Las semillas que envenasteis

El jardín sin primavera nunca estacionados

Cada vez que nos insultáis os hacéis menos hombres

Cada vez que nos restáis os hacéis un poco más pobres

Tenéis miedo a la diferencia a las notas disonantes

Somos los besos prohibidos de la presión nacen diamantes

Issei parecía que miraba a una sola persona, y ese era el abuelo de Luisa, era mirada de una depredador listo para despedazar a su presa, el mensaje era muy claro

Somos somos

Somos de mil colores entre ojos apagados

Somos somos

Somos los invisibles nos verás bien claros

Somos somos, porqué callar si nacimos gritando

En la pantalla se mostró un símbolo que solo los seres sobrenaturales reconocieron, además del abuelo de Luisa, era el símbolo del Sekiryuutei, con llamas que salían desde la parte de abajo siendo Issei que estaba enfrente de la pantalla con la cara para arriba daba la ilusión que escupía fuego, ese mensaje era claro para una persona

Somos lo que somos, somos lo que no veis, pero aquí estamos

Los diferentes, los olvidados

Giuseppe: Diferentes, somos agua lejos de la fuente

Convertimos los quizás en siempre

Ayer inocentes cumpliendo condena

Hoy la libertad obscena del valiente

Somos la inspiración, el arte, el poema

Somos la solución, ese es su problema

Somos veneno en las venas de mediocres

Cogemos cada emoción y hacemos top-less

Ayer fuimos el silencio del perdido

Hoy somos bombas que asombran tu oído

Lo perros verdes, los genios, los tímidos témenos

Si hoy somos no menos que fenómenos

Somos el país que no sale en tu mapa

Somos la flor y nata

Nadie nos ata, nada nos mata

Somos ratas en tu altar, un nuevo avatar

El imperio friki contraataca

Éramos niños raros hoy

Volamos libres

Fuimos Lorca, Basquiat, Spielberg

Ayer soñando solos en nuestro pupitre

Hoy nos piden la mitad damos el triple

Fuimos la cuerda floja

Ahora movemos los hilos conocemos la verdad

Te la decimos

Aprendimos esas cosas que nadie te enseña

No cabemos en tu caja es tan pequeña

Antes nos silenciaban ahora nos piden la foto

Somos el chicle en tu suela tu bolsillo roto

Esos locos hablando con calma

Recibimos puños ahora nuestra mano os salva

Somos los que esprintan por tu indiferencia

Los que brindan por la diferencia

La manada nos odia por tener luz propia

Y ese brillo no se copia

Giuseppe había entrado en el escenario y al igual que Issei mostro una fuerza que hasta ahora no se había mostrado y esa fuerza era dirigida para una persona

Issei: Somos somos

Somos de mil colores entre ojos apagados

Somos somos

Somos los invisibles nos verás bien claros

Somos somos, porqué callar si nacimos gritando

Era una lucha eso era claro para todos, pero una lucha ¿con quién? O ¿contra quién?

Giuseppe: Somos los bichos raros los perros verdes los marginados

Tenemos el mundo en las manos

Issei: Somos los bichos raros los perros verdes los desviados

Disparamos lo que imaginamos

Giuseppe/Issei: Somos los bichos raros los apartados

Ovejas negras a tu lado

Entonces Issei y Giuseppe miraron a Luna esas palabras eran una promesa entre ellos tres

Luna: Issei-ni Giuseppe-ni

La niña soltaba lágrimas de alegría, mientras que Luna ahora entendían lo que Giuseppe y Issei estaban haciendo, ellos la estaban poniendo bajo su protección y se lo estaban diciendo a su abuelo, era una amenaza directa de un Dragón y de una ex militar

Giuseppe: Somos la imaginación en estado puro

Issei: Nuestras armas

Giuseppe: El pincel

Issei: La guitarra

Giuseppe: La palabra disparando duro

Issei: Somos todo lo que no queríais

Giuseppe: Pero hoy cantáis nuestras canciones

Issei: Leáis nuestros libros

Giuseppe: Bailáis

Giuseppe/Issei: si nosotros tocamos

Con esto le habían dejado en claro al abuelo de Luisa que él no se va a volver a mover para lastimar a su nieta sin que ellos lo sepan, no va a tocar a la niña sin antes pasar sobre ellos

El anciano lo había entendido, ya se la había hecho extraño que la casa de los Gremory como Sitri le invitaran a un evento como este, un evento que casualmente su hija y su "nieta" estaban presentes, ahora entendía porque los demonios que había enviado no regresaron, ellos los habían liquidado, y el Dragón Gales lo estaba amenazando junto a un compañero, con apariencia humana, puede que sea el sirviente de Rias Gremory, esto dañaba todo los planes que tenía, tendría que hablar con el demoño que tenía un contrato para ver cómo podían proceder

Issei: bueno bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado

Giuseppe: pero como todo lo bueno, esto ha llegado a su final

Estas palabras alegraban a Sona que ya estaba lista para entrar al escenario y despedir el evento y después mataría a esos dos

Issei: pero primero queremos dedicar una canción a nuestra querida Kaicho

Y esas palabras hicieron encender las alarmas de Sona

Giuseppe: porque sin ella esto no sería posible así que espero que disfruten de esta canción Godzilla de Eminem y Juice WRLD

Giuseppe: I can swallow a bottle of alcohol and I'll feel like Godzilla

Better hit the deck like the card dealer

My whole squad's in here, walking around the party

A cross between a zombie apocalypse and big Bobby "The

Brain" Heenan which is probably the

Same reason I wrestle with mania

Shady's in this bitch, I'm posse'd up

Consider it to cross me a costly mistake

If they sleepin' on me, the hoes better get insomnia

Adhd, Hydroxycut

Pass the Courvoisi' (ayy, ayy)

In AA with an AK, melee, finna set it like a playdate

Better vacate, retreat like a vacay, mayday (ayy)

This beat is cray-cray, Ray J, H-A-H-A-H-A

Laughing all the way to the bank, I spray flames

They cannot tame or placate the

Issei: Monster (ayy)

You get in my way, I'ma feed you to the monster (yeah)

I'm normal during the day, but at night, turn to a monster (yeah)

When the moon shines like Ice Road Truckers

I look like a villain outta those blockbusters

Godzilla, fire spitter, monster

Blood on the dance floor, and on the Louis V carpet

Fire, Godzilla, fire, monster

Blood on the dance floor, and on the Louis V carpet

Esa soltura con la que Issei se expresaba dejo, mudos a todos, era tan relajado que no parecía el mismo, era otra persona

Giuseppe: I'm just a product of Slick Rick and Onyx, told 'em, "Lick the balls"

Had 'em just appalled at so many things that pissed 'em off

It's impossible to list 'em all

And in the midst of all this

I'm in a mental hospital with a crystal ball

Tryna see, will I still be like this tomorrow?

Risperdal, voices whisper

My fist is balled back up against the wall, pencil drawn

This is just the song to go ballistic on

You just pulled a pistol on the guy with the missile launcher

I'm just a Loch Ness, the mythological

Quick to tell a bitch screw off like a fifth of Vodka

When you twist the top of the bottle, I'm a

Issei: Monster (ayy)

You get in my way, I'ma feed you to the monster (yeah)

I'm normal during the day, but at night, turn to a monster (yeah)

When the moon shines like Ice Road Truckers

I look like a villain outta those blockbusters

Godzilla, fire spitter, monster

Blood on the dance floor, and on the Louis V carpet

Fire, Godzilla, fire, monster

Blood on the dance floor, and on the Louis V carpet

Era extraño ese cambio entra la relación con la que Issei se expresaba y de ahí pasar a una fuera contundente con la que arremetía Giuseppe, era… Agradable

Giuseppe: If you never gave a damn, raise your hand

'Cause I'm about to set trip, vacation plans

I'm on point like my index is, so all you will ever get is

The motherfuckin' finger (finger), prostate exam ('xam)

How can I have all these fans and perspire?

Like a liar's pants, I'm on fire

And I got no plans to retire and I'm still the man you admire

These chicks are spazzin' out, I only get more handsome and flier

I got 'em passin' out like what you do when you hand someone flyers

And what goes around comes around just like the blades on a chainsaw

'Cause I caught the flap of my dollar stack right off the bat like a baseball

Like Kid Ink, bitch, I got them racks with so much ease that they call me Diddy

'Cause I make bands and I call getting cheese a cakewalk (cheesecake) yeah

Bitch, I'm a player, I'm too motherfuckin' stingy for Cher

Won't even lend you an ear, ain't even pretending to care

But I tell a bitch I'll marry her if she'll bury her

Face on my genital area, the original Richard Ramirez

Christian Rivera, 'cause my lyrics never sit well

So they wanna give me the chair

Like a paraplegic, and it's scary, call it Harry Caray

'Cause every Tom and Dick and Harry carry a Merriam motherfuckin' dictionary

Got 'em swearing up and down, they can't spit, this shit's hilarious

It's time to put these bitches in the obituary column

We wouldn't see eye to eye with a staring problem

Get the shaft like a steering column (Mark Jack)

Trigger happy, pack heat, but it's black ink

Evil half of the Bad Meets Evil

That means take a back seat

Take it back to Fat Petes with a maxi, single

Look at my rap sheet, what attracts these people

Is my gangster, bitch, like Apache with a catchy jingle

I stack chips, you barely got a half-eaten Cheeto

Giuseppe/Issei: Fill 'em with the venom and el-lemonade 'em

Other words, I minute made 'em

I don't wanna hurt 'em, but I did 'em in a fit of rage

I'm murderin' again, nobody will evade him

Finna kill 'em and dump all the fuckin' bodies in the lake

Obliterating everything, incinerate and renegade 'em

And I make anybody who want it with the pen afraid

But don't nobody want it, but they're gonna get it anyway

'Cause I'm beginnin' to feel like I'm mentally ill

I'm Atilla, kill or be killed, I'm a killer, be the vanilla gorilla

You're bringin' the killer within me out of me

You don't want to be the enemy of the demon who went in me

Or being the recievin' enemy, what stupidity it'd be

Every bit of me is the epitome of a spitter

When I'm in the vicinity, motherfucker, you better duck

Or you finna be dead the minute you run into me

A hunnid percent of you is a fifth of a percent of me

I'm 'bout to fuckin' finish you bitch, I'm unfadable

You wanna battle, I'm available, I'm blowin' up like an inflatable

I'm undebatable, I'm unavoidable, I'm unevadable

I'm on the toilet bowl, I got a trailer full of money and I'm paid in full

I'm not afraid to pull the

Issei: Man, stop

Giuseppe: Look what I'm plannin', haha

Todos están mudos nadie podía articular una palabra ante la osadía que ambos tenían, Sona no estaba mejor, ella definitivamente iba a asesinarlos, ellos abiertamente le dedicaron una canción como esa, así como si nada

Giuseppe: espero que les gustara

Issei: hasta otra ocasión

Giuseppe/Issei: nos retiramos **hacen una venia y salen del escenario**

Tsubaki viendo que Sona no se estaba moviendo un centímetro, además de querer cometer un asesinato doble en este instante, decide salir ella para cerrar el evento

Tsubaki: esperando que este evento allá sido de su agrado, damos por culminado el mismo, disfruten de los puestos que están por la academia, gracias por su atención

Después de estas palabras todos comenzaron a alejarse y disfrutar de los que quedaba de este loco día, muchos estudiantes seguían sin creer lo que habían presenciado, además de comentar mucho sobre el tipo de canciones que habían escogido tanto Issei como Giuseppe

Mientras que todos disfrutaban de los puestos en los cuales estudiantes estaban mostrando diversos productos, además de que los clubes un persona se estaba retirando del reciento, solo para encontrase con dos personas que no quería encontrar a menos sin un plan de respaldo

Giuseppe: muy mal Lucas Strunet, no debiste hacer todo ese teatro el día de ayer

Lucas: no sé de qué hablan jovencitos

Issei: las palabras están de más, ahora sabes que Luisa y Luna están bajo mi protección y de la casa Gremory así como la casa Sitri

Giuseppe: estas caminando en una fina capa de hielo

Lucas simplemente sigue su camino no sin antes de decir en voz baja _me las pagaran los dos_ y retirarse del lugar

Giuseppe: será una verdadera molestia

Issei: si pero de momento no hará nada

Giuseppe: si, bueno creo que debo esconderme

Issei: creí que Kaicho no te asustaba

Giuseppe: ella no, pero su hermana, bueno puede que me haya encomiando de más cuando estaba en el escenario

Issei: espera la hermana de Kaicho

Giuseppe: si y también estaba el hermano de Rias y un hombre junto a él, no sé quién será

Issei: no me dejes solo y escóndeme también

Giuseppe: no no señor, tu tienes que recibirlos yo no, así que adiós

Y así regresaron a la academia mientras discutían amenamente y muchas risas


End file.
